Lembranças
by Video Girl Ai
Summary: Eu nasci para presenciar o universo que imaginei quando era criança Se eu seguir as memórias que se despedaçaram Eu posso retornar aqueles velhos tempos...TaiXSoraXMatt, TaKari, YoleiXKen Koumi COMPLETA
1. o céu

**_O céu _**

A jovem olhou mais uma vez para a mala. Estava tudo lá, não faltava mais nada e ela já estava quase pronta para a viagem. Fazia realmente muito tempo que não ia para fora da cidade com seus pais. O que ela queria agora, mais do que nunca, era curtir as suas tão merecidas férias de verão.

Está pronta Sora?- Sua mãe perguntou enquanto carregava uma mala para o carro.

"Quase!"- Gritou fechando sua mala.

"Estão se apresse; sairemos em quinze minutos"

"Tudo bem mãe."  
Sora correu até o telefone e rapidamente começou a discar um número. Esperou, chamou várias vezes antes de por fim cair na secretária eletrônica. Enquanto ouvia a voz monótona pedir para que deixasse o recado ela hesitou em gravar a mensagem, preferia falar para o próprio interlocutor. Quando ouviu o sinal porém teve de continuar:

"Oi, aqui é a Sora, eu sinto muito mais eu não vou poder ir ao parque como tínhamos combinado; minha mãe finalmente conseguiu tirar um tempo de folga e estamos indo viajar hoje. Espero que você compreenda. Eu..."

Parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo antes de conseguir continuar. Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil deixar uma despedida na secretária eletrônica.

"Vou sentir saudades."

Desligou o telefone. Sabia que sentiria muita falta dele, no fundo não queria ir viajar para lugar nenhum, tinha até um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo.

"Bobagem, é só um final de semana. Nada de mal pode acontecer."- Murmurou para si própria.

* * *

A digiescolhida, como era chamada por muitos, olhava para fora da janela com os vidros totalmente abertos para que o vento batesse em seu rosto. Ela observava atenta a paisagem passando rapidamente. Sorriu ao pensamento infantil de que na verdade não seria o carro que estava a 120 km e sim as árvores que estavam apostando corrida em uma direção contrária. Realmente, andar de carro poderia se transformar em algo muito mais divertido; ainda mais se ela conseguia esquecer que agora já estava perto dos dezesseis anos e agisse como se tivesse apenas seis. 

"Queria que ele estivesse aqui... Ia ser muito melhor"

Com esse pensamento se encolheu e afundou um pouco triste no banco esquecendo-se completamente de ser a juíza da "corrida" que acontecia no universo fora do carro.

"Você está bem Sora?"- Sua mãe perguntou preocupada olhando pelo retrovisor a mudança brusca do comportamento de sua filha.Seu pai fez o mesmo.

"Tô mãe."- Respondeu ainda com os pensamentos perdidos.

"Hey, dizem que se você fechar a janela e deixar só uma frestinha aberta, dá para sentir a mão da pessoa que você gosta em sua cabeça."

"Como voc..."- balbuciou espantada

"Eu apenas sei Sora."- Sua mãe sorriu e voltou a olhar para estrada.

Sora sorriu atrás e resolveu fazer o que sua mãe lhe sugeriu. Esticando um pouco o pescoço e se mantendo em uma posição ereta pode sentir o vento gelado afagar-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça. Sorriu um pouco mais porém logo abriu a janela inteira deixando a ilusão escapar carro a fora.

"O que foi?"  
"Não é a mesma coisa..."

"..."  
"Mas não tem problema." - ela falou- "Quando chegarmos eu vou me divertir e quem sabe até esquecer."

Sua mãe virou a cabeça para poder enxergar melhor a filha que estava sentada no banco de trás. Sora mesmo nunca soube porque porém sempre gostou daquele lugar do carro.

"Você é muito forte filha."- o senhor Takenouchi disse se virando também  
"Arygatou"

"Quando chegarmos lá aposto que você vai..."

"MÃE CUIDADO!" –Sora gritou aterrorizada.

Não ouve tempo de frear, não ouve tempo de fazer nada. A senhora Takenouchi não conseguiu desviar do carro que vinha desgovernado na contra mão de encontro ao seu, assim como não pode fazer nada para evitar o carro que freada atrás dela, em uma tentativa inútil de não colidir também.

As únicas coisas que eram possíveis de distinguir naquele trágico acidente eram os ferros contorcidos, as chamas e a fumaça e... sangue. Um rio de sangue humano se espalhando pela estrada.

* * *

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente um pouco tonta. Os olhos percorreram incessantemente as paredes brancas e cada centímetro daquele quarto atentos para que nenhum detalhe escapasse. Aquilo foi inútil, não conseguia saber que lugar era aquele. 

Apoiou os braços para que pudesse a sentar-se na cama, com esforço conseguiu, sentindo uma dor se espalhar por todo corpo. Retirou a mascara que estava em seu nariz que, supostamente, ajudava-a a respirar e nada sentiu. Olhou para o objeto metálico no qual estava pendurado um saquinho com um líquido transparente que lhe era injetado diretamente pela veia e retirou a fita adesiva que a prendia a ele. Finalmente optou por sair dali e caminhar, ver se encontrava alguém que pudesse ajuda-la.

Um pé de cada vez desceu da cama. Olhou para mais três pessoas que dividiam o mesmo quarto e pareciam dormir tranqüilamente. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo; aquela camisola de "saco de batatas" nada esquentava.

Cambaleou para fora daquelas quatro paredes abrindo a porta com cuidado. Olhou em volta e viu que aquele lugar era realmente grande. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para o quarto e ver se vinha ajuda-la

Quem entra na chuva é para se molhar. Resolveu continuar sua exploração por aquele lugar tão estranho. Olhou para outras pessoas que pareciam cansadas com a mesma camisola cinza, independente do sexo a roupa era a mesma. Aqueles que pareciam um pouco mais sadios- só um pouco pois eles também pareciam estar esgotados- usavam roupas brancas e caminhavam de um lado para o outro muito apressados e olhando para um relógio pendurado na parede.

Ela logo conclui que aquilo deveria ser uma hierarquia; as pessoas de branco deveriam mais importantes do que as que se vestiam de cinza. Por um momento ela desejou estar de branco também, talvez assim ela soubesse onde estava.

"Ei garota."- Uma moça de cabelos negros e curtos, vestida de branco, lhe chamou- O que você está fazendo aqui?

"E-eu não sei moça."- Respondeu com um pouco de medo e perguntou- "Que lugar é esse?"

"Um hospital."- Respondeu um pouco surpresa- "Como é o seu nome?"

A adolescente abriu a boca porém nada disse. Ficou pensando, tentando extrair qualquer coisa que a fizesse lembrar. Qualquer coisa... Não conseguiu.

"E-eu não sei."- Tornou a responder insegura.

" Deixe me ver"

A mulher pegou seu pulso onde havia uma pulseira com o seu nome. Abriu a boca espantada e ficou a olha-la sem saber o que dizer. De repente sorriu e virando para sua amiga gritou:

"Maya, venha ver! Corre!"

"O que foi Miya?"- Perguntou ao se aproximar, ficou encarando a garota a sua frente e de repente também gritou chamando todos os outros que estavam vestidos de branco como ela. "Alan, Akane, Miiko, Toya, Yuri, Yuki, Nobuko, Naoko Kamiya venham ver!"

"Kamiya"

A garota teve a impressão de já Ter escutado aquele nome em algum lugar... A muito tempo, porem não se lembrava.

"Como pode? Ela estava em coma!"- Exclamou outro espantado.

Os homens e mulheres de branco fizeram um circulo em volta da garota e ela fez a única coisa que alguém assustado poderia Ter feito: fugiu.

Não conseguiu ir muito longe pois logo foi pega e arrastada por dois outros homens que eram muito mais fortes do que ela.

"Fique calma Sora"- Um deles disse.

Ela porém não se acalmou, continuou a gritar cada vez mais alto, como uma louca. Gritou com toda a força ao ver um liquido sendo injetado por meio de uma agulha diretamente em suas veias. Logo não teve mais forçar para gritar, seu corpo começou a amolecer, e embora ela lutasse contra, já não conseguindo fazer mais nada acabou por deixar seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

* * *

"O que faremos agora Maya?"- Perguntou Miya se referindo a Sora. 

"Assim que a policia liberar os outros objetos que estão inteiros veremos se a garota não tem algum número de telefone para quem possamos ligar."

" Espero que alguém queira ficar com ela... Seria muito duro viver em um hospital. Até para nós que estamos aqui há oito anos... é um ambiente impossível de se acostumar."

"É difícil Miya."- Maya suspirou cansada batendo os dedos na parede- "Ela irá completar dezesseis anos. Geralmente os casais adotam crianças lindas e saudáveis e não uma adolescente com.. digamos... problemas."

"Sora, quer dizer 'céu' não é mesmo?"- Miya perguntou para a amiga.

"Acho que sim."- Respondeu virando-se de costas e olhando a ficha de um outro paciente.

"Espero que o 'céu' encontre um 'sol' ou, até mesmo, uma 'lua' para brilhar para ela."

"Hai"

* * *

Novamente a jovem abriu os olhos e pela Segunda vez vasculhou o ambiente. Percebeu entretanto que o quarto em que estava havia mudado e ela era a única por lá. Tentou levantar-se porém não conseguiu; o efeito do tranqüilizante não havia passado ainda. Esforçou-se para controlar o próprio corpo e, quando finalmente conseguiu mover o braço esquerdo, tentou segurar um copo com água em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama porém acabou derrubando-o. 

Logo o casal de adolescentes que havia adormecido no sofá do quarto acordou espantado. A primeira a se aproximar de Sora foi a garota de cabelos castanhos com um belo sorriso no rosto. Seu amigo loiro a seguiu receoso porém nada fez.

"Ohayou Sora!"- Disse a menina com grande alegria na voz.

" Ficamos preocupados com você."- Completou o menino agora sorrindo.

Sora não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Não sabia a quem estavam se referindo porém não demorou muito para concluir que o assunto era com ela. Queria responder, talvez eles pudessem tira-la dali porém se quer sabia o nome deles! Olhou para os crachás de identificação e resolveu arriscar.

"Olá Hirari e Takeru."

"Que brincadeira é essa Sora?"- Kari perguntou sorrindo nervosa.

"Como assim?"  
"Não seja boba, não precisa fazer essas brincadeiras."- Tk completou mais calmo que sua amiga.

"Eu não estou brincando... Vocês podem, por favor, me tirarem daqui. Não sei onde estou."

"TK..."- Kari chamou baixinho o nome dele com lágrimas nos olhos "Ela não está brincando."

"Por favor, me tirem daqui."

Os olhos de Sora imploravam por ajuda, ela queria muito ir embora. Para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele. Kari apertou as mãos de TK quando sentiu as lágrimas aumentarem em seus olhos. Tk se limitou a colocar uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros dela.

" Você... tem outras visitas Sora."- TK afirmou enquanto levava Kari para fora do quarto.

"Vocês não podem me ajudar?"- A voz chorosa e desesperada dela perguntou enquanto os viu sumir porta a fora.

Tentou se levantar mais uma vez para ir atrás deles e, embora o tranqüilizante estivesse perdendo o efeito, o máximo que conseguiu foi sentar-se na cama.

"Sora?"- Outra garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa chamou-a com a voz chorosa e lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Sora olhou para a porta onde a menina entrava com mais dois garotos; um com um laptop em baixo do braço e o outro com roupas bem esquisitas com mais ou menos uns treze ou quatorze anos.

"Eu sinto muito pela sua mamãe Sora..."- Mimi falou enquanto segurava na mão de Sora.

"O que... O que é uma mamãe?"- A dona do amor perguntou confusa.

Mimi começou a chorar mais alto e abraçando sua amiga começou a soluçar. Daisuke e Izzy olharam atônitos para ambas as garotas sem saber o que dizer.

"Por favor... pare de chorar." – Pediu enquanto retribuía o abraço.

"Eu.. não consigo..."

"Olha só... eu não me importo de Ter perdido nada. Você não deveria se importar por mim."- Sora sorriu tentando animar a desconhecida.

Mimi tentou segurar o choro. Estava sufocando por dentro, precisava sair dali e foi o que fez... não agüentando saiu do quarto ainda soluçando. Izzy a seguiu.

"Por favor não vá..."- Sora pediu ainda mais angustiada enquanto via Mimi e Izzy saírem do mesmo jeito que TK e Kari.

"Sora... Você vai ficar bem. Num esquenta."- Davis tentou acalma-la se aproximando dela também.

Sora ficou encarando-o por um bom tempo, na verdade ficou olhando para o óculos de natação que parecia tentar disfarçar a bagunça no cabelo do garoto.

"Eu..."- Sora estendeu a mão para tentar pegar os óculos como uma garotinha curiosa.

"O que você quer?"- Perguntou confuso e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

"..."

Ignorou a pergunta e se esforçou mais ainda para pegar os óculos. Vendo que não conseguia deixou o corpo cair para trás novamente, cansada.

"É isso?"- O novo líder dos digiescolhidos perguntou apontando para os óculos de natação.

Sora afirmou com a cabeça. Davis tirou os óculos e entregou a Sora.

"Obrigada, Obrigada, obrigada." Ela agradeceu, seu rosto antes tão abatido agora havia se iluminado como uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novo.

Daisuke enxugou os olhos antes que as lágrimas escorressem. É incrível a necessidade dos homens, principalmente adolescentes, esconder qualquer sinal de choro ou sofrimento.

"Você está bem?"- A digiescolhida perguntou ao perceber que tinha algo estranho com ele.

"Não muito, eu vou procurar a enfermeira!"- Desculpou-se.

"Tá bom."- Disse abaixando a cabeça e olhando para os óculos de natação.

Davis saiu do quarto e descendo as escadas foi até a recepção onde os outros digiescolhidos estavam, chorando como se fosse um bebê. Era verdade que ele não tinha nenhuma intimidade com Sora, ele apenas a conhecia porém não pode deixar de sentir pena ao ouvir a pergunta. "Você está bem?". Inferno! Era _ela_ quem estava internada no hospital mal sabendo o próprio nome. Era _ela _quem havia perdido os pais. Era _ela_ quem precisava de ajuda.

Chegando na recepção viu o grupo reunido. Como as visitas eram muito controladas era preciso fazer um revezamento para que todos pudessem ver a amiga.

Kari chorava sem parar no ombro de Tk; Sora foi quase como uma irmã mais velha para ela. Mimi estava sentada no chão sendo consolada por Izzy e Joe que havia acabado de chegar. Yolei e Ken estavam apenas sentados na poltrona de cabeça baixa. Matt andava de um lado para o outro extremamente nervoso, já havia ido ver Sora porém ela estava dormindo. Cody não conseguiu ir para o hospital e Tai simplesmente não havia chego ainda.

"Onde está seu óculos Davis?"- Kari perguntou levantando os olhos avermelhados para olhar o amigo.

"A Sora tá com ele. Parece que ela lembrou do Tai."

"Onde está o Tai agora Kari?"- Mimi perguntou entre os soluços.

"Eu não sei."- Kari respondeu enxugando os olhos- "Ele disse que já vinha"

"Yolei é a sua vez de ver a Sora."- Davis entregou o cartão para a garota porém essa recusou, ela não iria conseguir entrar no quarto sem desatar a chorar.

"Ken?"

"Eu não posso."

"Droga. Empresta isso Davis."

Matt pegou o passe das mãos de Davis e subiu.

"Ele está realmente muito preocupado com ela."- Yolei comentou.

"Eles são namorados não são?"- Davis perguntou.

* * *

_**Oi Gente! Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo de digimon! O cap 1 e 2 já estão prontos e eu tenho uma palhinha do cap 3 e 4. Espero que eu consiga pelo menos 2 Reviews... ".. Bjs pra vcs**_

Ops: Vcs podem deixar sugestões ou até criticas... E se alguém souber o significado do nome do Tai ou do Matt me passe por favor pq foram um dos poucos q eu não achei... obrigada


	2. O ar

**_O ar_**

Yamato entrou no quarto 132 e sentiu o coração se rasgar em vários pedaços ao ver aquele quadro triste.

Sora olhava para a janela com os olhos perdidos, por onde os raios de sol passavam e tocavam-lhe o rosto como uma tentativa de conforta-la, o que não acontecia. E ela continuava a olhar procurando respostas que não conseguiria, procurando um alguém que não chegava enquanto segurava firmemente os óculos de natação como se nada mais existisse para ela.

"Olá Sora."- Matt cumprimentou sorrindo.

"Vá embora!"- Ela pediu enquanto se escondia em baixo das cobertas.

"Por que?"- Perguntou chateado- "Está com medo de mim?"

"Não."- respondeu ainda com a cabeça encoberta- "É que eu sou um monstro; todos os que olham para mim acabam ficando tristes. Se você se aproximar ficará triste também."

Matt sorriu tristemente e se aproximando dela puxou o cobertor em que ela se escondia.

"O que está fazendo?"

O garoto simplesmente ignorou a pergunta, colocou a mão em baixo do queixo de Sora e o moveu para cima de modo que ela pudesse olha-lo nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos azuis... ela se lembrava deles de alguma maneira. Eram a perdição que fariam qualquer garota perder a lucidez só para poder olha-los fixamente por alguns poucos segundos.

"Eu não estou vendo nenhum monstro."- Ele sorriu de modo que ela sentiu-se confortável- " Eu só vejo a garota mais linda e doce desse mundo e só por saber que eu a tenho aqui tão perto e que ela está a salvo... eu sinto uma alegria inexplicável."

A digiescolhida sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte e as maçãs de seu rosto ficarem vermelhas e quentes. Logo um sorriso se espalhou pelos seus lábios.

"Arygatou."

"Hey garoto."- Uma das enfermeiras chamou. "O horário de visitas termina em dez minutos."

"Certo."- Ele concordou.

"Você também vai me deixar sozinha?"- Ela perguntou segurando desesperadamente com as duas mãos nos braços de Matt.

"Não se preocupe."- beijou-lhe a testa.- "Eu juro que eu volto mais tarde."

Sora se acalmou um pouco encostando-se no travesseiro e soltando o braço dele.

"Antes que eu esqueça, eu fiz uma música para você"- Ele tirou sua gaita do bolso- "Eu a trouxe porque não me deixariam entrar com o violão."

Yamato fechou a porta do quarto para que a música não se espalhasse pelo hospital perturbando os pacientes que queriam descansar.

Logo ele se pôs a tocar, a melodia se espalhou por todo o quarto e alguns poderiam dizer que de tão leve poderia se misturar ao ar. Sora assistiu Matt tocar até pegar no sono e dormir, poucos minutos depois.

* * *

Taichi chegou a recepção onde os outros digiescolhidos estavam aguardando Matt para irem embora. Tai estava quase sem fôlego pois viera correndo para o hospital, não sem antes comprar flores para Sora. Sabia como ela gostava de flores. 

"O horário de visitas está quase acabando."- Yolei informou assim que o viu chegar.

"E como elas estão?"- Perguntou preocupado.

"A mãe da Sora faleceu pouco depois de chegar ao hospital Tai..."- Izzy informou ainda segurando nas mãos de Mimi.

Tai ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Não conseguia acreditar que a senhora Takenouchi havia morrido. Ela era tão forte! Sora deveria estar arrasada.

"E a Sora? Como está?"

"Ela não se lembra de nada."- Kari informou enxugando as lágrimas- "Ela não sabe o que é uma mãe... E a enfermeira disse que ela mal se lembrava do próprio nome."

Foi como se uma Segunda bomba explodisse sobre Tai. A Sora... Sua Sora não se lembrava nem do próprio nome? Aquilo não poderia ser possível...

"Mas parece que ela se lembra de você Tai."- Joe, que até o momento permanecera calado informou.

"Eu tenho que vê-la."

"Não dá. O Matt já está lá com ela e nós devolvemos os cartões de visitas para o recepcionista."- Tk falou. " Ele já deve estar voltando pois o horário de visitas está quase acabando."

Matt é claro. Ele não poderia deixar de ver a namorada poderia? Ele a amava muito talvez tanto quanto Tai. Só que Matt tinha uma vantagem que Tai não tinha, ou pelo menos, nunca pensou que teve- Sora correspondia seus sentimentos.

E por falar no vocalista dos Lobos o mesmo descia as escadas direto para a recepção onde os amigos o aguardavam. Parou em frente á Tai e depois de encara-lo por algum tempo disse:

"Ela ficou esperando por você. Por que não veio logo?"

Tai não pode responder, simplesmente ficou ali quieto. Matt saiu e os outros o seguiram com a cabeça baixa.

"Você não vem Tai?"- Kari perguntou preocupada.

"Não, vou ficar aqui esperando até o próximo horário de visitas."

E dizendo isso sentou-se no sofá da recepção e fitou um ponto qualquer no chão perdido em pensamentos sem se quer notar as muitas pessoas que entravam e saíam a procura de algum amigo ou ente querido.

* * *

" Taichi Kamiya"- A enfermeira chamou-o calmamente colocando uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros de Tai- "O horário de visitas já começou." 

"Hã? A sim obrigada"

"Doo Itashimashite"- Respondeu e saiu apressada para a sala de raio- X

Tai olhou o relógio que estava pendurado na parede e viu que três horas já haviam se passado. Levantando-se do sofá percebeu que nenhum outro digiescolhido havia chego. Pegou um crachá de visitante com um dos rapazes da recepção e subiu as escadas até o primeiro andar procurando entre os quartos aquele que pertencia a Sora.

"132... acho que é esse."

Abriu a porta do quarto e a viu dormindo tranqüilamente porém seus braços estavam presos a cama.

"Ela teve um ataque de pânico e tivemos de amarra-la a cama. São os procedimentos do hospital"- A enfermeira que passava por ali explicou ao ver a cara assustada de Tai. – "Ela tentou fugir pela Segunda vez. É para o bem dela."

"Não podem solta-la durante o horário de visitas pelo menos?"

"Bom..."- A enfermeira pensou por algum tempo e em seguida sorriu. "A Maya não ia gostar muito mas pra mim tá tudo bem. Mas tem que prometer que ela não ira fugir hein?"

"Eu prometo."- Ele levantou as mãos em juramento.

"Tá bom."- Ela sorriu mais ainda e soltou um dos braços de Sora da cama. " Você por um acaso é o namorado dela?"

"Não."- Respondeu vermelho- "Sou só o amigo."

"Bom, porque se fosse o namorado teria alguns problemas... Já devem Ter te avisado que ela não está reconhecendo ninguém."

"Sim eu sei."- Ele respirou fundo.

"Só aquele óculos de natação e aquele outro menino loiro... Como é mesmo o nome? A sim o Yamato."- Ela desprendeu o outro braço.- "Pronto. É melhor eu ir. To falando demais e tenho muito serviço pela frente."  
"Tchau e obrigada"

Tai entrou no quarto e ficou sem saber ao certo o que fazer, viu então que Sora segurava os óculos de natação em um uma das mãos. Colocou as flores em um dos vasinhos que estavam espalhados pelos cantos.

"Sora?"- Ele chamou baixinho o que foi suficiente para que ela abrisse os olhos.

" O-oi"- Respondeu ainda sonolenta.- "Eu não conheço você?"

"Eu imagino que sim."

Ela se sentou na cama e ficou a fita-lo curiosa e confusa.

"Você pode me tirar daqui? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada."

"Sora..."- Tai mordeu o beiço para ganhar tempo antes de lhe explicar tudo. –" Você sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória. Vai Ter de ficar aqui até se recuperar completamente e receber alta."

"Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu odeio esse lugar."- Ela abraçou as próprias pernas.

"Eu sinto muito mais eu não posso te tirar aqui."- Disse. Aquilo o estava matando.

"Então... por favor não vá embora... Não quero ficar aqui sozinha."- Ela pediu.

"Eu tenho de ir. Mas se você se comportar bem logo você vai poder vir comigo também."- Ele explicou como se estivesse falando a uma criança.

"Tá bom."- ela concordou.

"Ótimo."

"Mas você pode ficar mais um pouco não pode?"

"Sim."

"Que bom!"- O rosto dela se iluminou. "Eu gostei de você. Você é bem interessante. Eu não entendo porque os outros estavam chorando tanto."

Tai não respondeu, ele próprio estava sufocando. Segurou firmemente na mão dela e ficou olhando aqueles olhos castanho- avermelhado que ele gostava tanto.

"Sora, todos os que vieram aqui hoje são seus amigos. Eles estavam preocupados com você. Mesmo que você não se lembre eles passaram boa parte da vida com você. Mas não se culpe por não se lembrar o.k.? Nós podemos começar novamente."

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu sou Taichi Kamiya. Me chame de Tai. É um prazer conhece-la."- Ele estendeu a mão para que ela a apertasse.

"Eu sou Sora Takenouchi. O prazer é meu."- Ela segurou a mão dele.

"Agora eu vou Ter de ir embora pois a Mimi, A Kari, O Matt e os outros devem estar lá em baixo esperando para falar com você."

"Eu posso ficar com os seus óculos?"- Ela perguntou.

Tai ficou espantado por perceber que ela associou aqueles óculos a ele e não ao Daiusuke e olhou-a por algum tempo. Sora simplesmente sorriu.

"Pode, mas vai Ter de devolver ao Davis quando sair do hospital."  
"Tudo bem!"- Ela exclamou.

"Até amanhã Sora."

"Até Tai."

* * *

Três semanas haviam se passado e este seria o dia da alta de Sora e também do seu aniversário. Ela já havia decorado o nome de todos os digiescolhidos porém para não confundi-la ainda mais não haviam lhe falado sobre nada do digimundo e nem sobre sua mãe ou seu pai. 

Os digiescolhidos estavam reunidos na sala de recepção do Hospital Geral De Odaíba discutindo o que haveriam de fazer com a Sora.

"Eu quero que a Sora vá morar comigo"- Mimi falou primeiro.

"Isso não é certo Mimi, você só está aqui de férias. Daqui a duas semanas vai voltar para os Estados Unidos." – Matt falou

"Ela pode ir lá pra minha casa!"- Daiusuke se ofereceu.

Todos os outros o olharam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

"O que foi? Acham que eu não tenho responsabilidade?" – Perguntou irritado.

"Isso e o fato de que a sua irmã irá mata-la"- Yolei falou

"Como assim?"- Ele perguntou.

"Como se você não soubesse"- Tk falou.

"A Sora não é um brinquedo!"- Tai exclamou.

"Com licença."- Ken pediu timidamente- "E se ela passasse duas semanas com cada um de vocês? Assim ela poderia escolher onde quer ficar."

"Ótima idéia Ken!"- Yolei exclamou admirada vendo-o ficar vermelho.

"A Arygatou"

"Comigo primeiro!"- Mimi exigiu.- "Como o Matt disse eu vou embora para os Estados Unidos e quero passar um tempo com a minha amiga!."

"Com licença"- O médico se interferiu na conversa deles- " A amiga de você já está de alta porém a memória dela não será recuperada completamente. Assim não pensem que ao leva-la para casa ela e muito menos uma pancada a fará se lembrar de tudo."

Todos engoliram em seco pela falta de compaixão do médico.

"Me diga doutor, exatamente o que aconteceu com ela?"- Joe pediu.

"Ela sofreu uma espécie de derrame que afetou um pouco o cérebro dela. É felizmente um fato isolado e provavelmente não causará mais nenhum transtorno. Mesmo assim eu darei uma medicação para que derrames eventuais não aconteçam. Ela poderá ir a escola normalmente."

"E quanto as memória doutor?"

"Sim ela não se lembra de quase nada, as vezes ela poderá se lembrar de um objeto, uma pessoa o que a fará ficar um pouco eufórica. Também existem casos raros de que algumas memórias suas venham na forma de sonho porém ela não saberá decifra-los. Assim vocês poderiam inventar fatos sobre o passado dela que ela nunca discordaria, o que obviamente não é aconselhável pois só a fará ficar mais insegura e triste assim** NÃO O FAÇAM DE MANEIRA ALGUMA."**

"E como vamos contar sobre a mãe dela?"

"Podem contar normalmente. Ela não sentira a mesma coisa que uma criança ou adolescente órfão sente. Provavelmente só ficará triste pelo sentimento de perda que é inevitável mais nenhuma culpa, a não ser pelo fato de tê-la esquecido, irá afeta-la. Ela só se sentirá mais triste se vocês ficarem também."

Mimi mordeu os lábios quando ele disse isso.

"Agora tenho de ir ela já está esperando por vocês."

"Sora!"- Eles gritaram em conjunto ao ve-la segurando uma pequena mala e caminhando em direção a eles.

"Finalmente você irá sair daqui!"- Mimi gritou feliz abraçando-a com força.

"Parece que você está bem mais contente Mimi!"- ela comentou quase sem ar.

"Vamos logo para casa que nós temos uma surpresa te esperando."- Matt afirmou.

"Isso.. me parece bem legal."- disse insegura.

"E é!"- Kari não segurou um grito de alegria.

Sora olhou para Tai que estava bem atrás daquela multidão observando- a .

"Isso é seu Davis, o Tai mandou eu te devolver."- Sora disse tirando o óculos de sol de sua mala e entregou a ele.

"Valeu, eu já tava sintindo falta deles!"

Eles caminharam para fora do hospital e Sora teve vontade de gritar de alegria ao sair dali. Embora estivesse se sentindo estranha saindo com pessoas que ela só conhecia porquinze minutos de conversas semanais era muito melhor do que estar entre as quatro paredes brancas daquele quarto.

* * *

**Cap 2 pronto. bjs pra vcs **


	3. O eclipse

_**O eclipse**_

(_Cansado de chorar, Sem lugar para recorrer, Sem poder parar de andar) _

A musica era alta no salão de festas daquele prédio, podendo ser escutada pela metade daquele bairro sem nenhuma dificuldade, para quem tentava descansar após uma longa semana de trabalho era uma tortura, para os jovens que nada tinham o que fazer uma diversão. Não era exatamente a musica mais animada da festa, o que até poderia justificar dela passar tão despercebida pelos demais da festa adolescentes que conversam animadamente.

Eram sete horas e trinta e seis minutos, a festa já estava na metade e Sora não havia conseguido encontrar nenhum rosto conhecido além dos digiescolhidos. Começava a se questionar se todos aqueles que ali estavam eram realmente seus amigos ou apenas curiosos querendo curtir mais uma de muitas festas, afinal a maioria deles não pareciam dar realmente importância se ela estava ali ou não. Outros mais educados a cumprimentavam e faziam algum comentário sobre ela Ter desaparecido no ultimo mês ou lhe davam os votos de melhoras, em seguida voltavam a dançar na pista ou a conversar com sua rodinha de amigos.

**(_Mesmo que tropece diante das dúvidas)_**

Ela estava tão confusa... Não sabia o que fazer no meio daquela multidão, por mais que ali tivesse gente- aliais muita gente- ela se sentia completamente sozinha. Aquela, segundo seus amigos, era sua festa de aniversário. Então porque só ela parecia não estar se divertindo? E onde estavam seus amigos agora?

Não conseguia encontrar nenhum deles, sua vontade era de sair correndo e gritando da mesma forma que fez quando entrou pela primeira vez naquele hospital.

" Hey aniversariante!"- gritou o garoto sorrindo e acenando para ela quando finalmente a viu.

_**(O sorriso que você me deu**_ ) 

"Hey!"- Ela respondeu animando-se um pouco e indo em direção a ele.

"Onde você estava? Te procurei pela festa toda!"

"Eu também!"- Respondeu vendo o ficar corado.

_**(E as lágrimas que deixei cair)**_

"O que foi? Não está gostando da festa?"- Ele perguntou gentilmente.

_**(Desapareceram depois de tocar**_ ) 

"Não é isso é só que... Não sei, é tudo tão estranho!"- respondeu insegura.

"Eu falei para Mimi que não era uma boa idéia. Ela não escuta!"

**_(Na ferida profunda do meu coração_** ) 

"É..."- Declarou ao vento, distante.

"Falando nela."- Apontou em direção a "Nippo-Americana"- Parece que ela e o Izzy estão se dando bem.

" Pois é."- Sora riu ao ver sua amiga dançando com o garoto ruivo.

"Eu gosto muito quando você sorri Sora, é contagiante."

**_(Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito)_**

"Arygatou"- Agradeceu baixinho sentindo as maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes.

"E se fossemos procurar os outros hein?"

"Ótima idéia!"

_**(Talvez todo mundo procure o tempo todo**_ ) 

Segurando-a firmemente para que ela não se perdesse em meio aquele mundo de gente dançando e conversando ele a conduziu pelo meio do salão sentindo uma espécie de descarga enquanto segurava em sua mão, algo que só acontecia quando _ela _estava por perto.

_**(Uma coisa única)**_

Sora olhava em volta e sentia algo estranho ao ver casais se abraçando e se beijando loucamente sem uma única gota de sentimento só pelo modismo do tão famoso "ficar". Um costume totalmente ocidental trazido para o Japão sem nenhuma barreira. Indagava-se o porquê tantos daqueles adolescentes estavam fazendo aquilo. Será que era para se sentirem mais queridos apenas pelos belos corpos e rostos que possuíam ou pelo simples prazer de um beijo qualquer?

_**(Que não é um acaso nem um amor falso )**_

O DJ logo colocou as luzes a piscarem fortes e uma fumaça colorida com um cheiro adocicado, tão característica das discotecas, o que fez o público feminino gritar e dançar com ainda mais animação. A digiescolhida do amor porém, ao inalar aquela fumaça, sentiu-se um pouco tonta e enjoada com os olhos lácrimejantes enquanto suas pernas pareciam querer abandona-la.

- Sora você tá legal?- Perguntou o garoto virando-se para ela.

_**(Está bem, tudo bem**_ ) 

"Eu não sei... estou me sentindo tonta"- respondeu fracamente colocando uma de suas mãos na testa e a outra no abdome.

"Calma Sora"- - Pediu ainda mais preocupado aparando-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar."

**_(Está bem, tudo bem,)_**

"Tá, vamos para fora então."

"o.k."

"Dêem passagem!"- Gritou enquanto pegava-a no colo.

"O que está fazendo?"- Questionou extremamente vermelha.

"Segure-se em mim se não quiser cair!"

"Tai!"

Não teve tempo de uma objeção, logo se viu sendo carregada velozmente por entre dezenas de adolescentes que abriam passagem por medo de serem atropelados pelo líder dos digiescolhidos. Sora abraçou-se a ele com medo de cair; mesmo se lembrando vagamente sabia que aquele garoto era um pouco louco.

"Está melhor?"- Perguntou quando finalmente chegaram a parte de fora do prédio.

"Sim obrigada."

"Você me deu um belo susto senhorita Takenouchi!"- Fez uma carranca como se estivesse dando-lhe uma bronca e em seguida sorriu.- Não faça de novo!

_**(menino assustado )**_

"Você poderia me colocar no chão agora?- Pediu.

"A sim claro..."- Respondeu ficando vermelho.

"Arygatou."

"Sempre que precisar!"- O rosto dele se iluminou de vermelho.

"Sora!"- O vocalista do Jovens Lobos chamou-a um pouco mais adiante.

"Matt? Só um minuto!- Ela gritou para ele e em seguida se virou para Tai- "Vamos?"

Tomou um passo adiante porém antes que pudesse dar um segundo passo sentiu uma mão segurando a sua, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

_**(Você me implora várias vezes para não ir)**_

"O que houve Tai?"- Perguntou preocupada

"Fique."- Ele pediu.

_**(Esta sua voz baixa é tão querida**_ ) 

"Tai?"- O tom de voz dela se tornava ainda mais preocupado.

"Por favor fique... Sora"- Os olhos achocolatados e agora melancólicos dele pareciam implorar para que ela ficasse.

_**(Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito) **_

"Tai..."- Murmurou baixinho.

Ele desviou seu olhar para o chão por alguns segundos deixando-a confusa. Ao voltar a encara-la fitou-a com um olhar extremamente diferente, gélido.

"Vai Sora."

_**(Não volto mais**_ ) 

Ela fitou-o ainda mais confusa sem entender o que ele estava fazendo. Em um momento pediu para que ficasse de uma maneira tão suave que ela poderia sentir a própria alma aquecer-se; No outro a mandava embora como se não fosse nada.

"Seu namorado está esperando."- completou secamente.

_**(Com estas mãos, quero conferir agora**_ ) 

Entreabriu a boca porem antes que pudesse perguntar algo ele havia lhe dado as costas. Ficou parada algum tempo tentando entender o que Taichi lhe dissera. Olhou para Yamato que fitava o chão decepcionado.

Foi ai que ela entendeu o que Tai havia feito.

_**(Vivo sofrendo para entender**_ ) 

"Seu namorado está esperando."

Repassou a frase rapidamente em sua cabeça algumas vezes enquanto encarava o chão com os olhos perdidos. Tentava se lembrar do que era um namorado

**_Flashback _**

Sora acabara de sair do banho e, enrolada na toalha, dirigiu-se para o quarto de Mimi para que pudesse trocar de roupa. Tinha de se arrumar apressadamente pois a festa logo começaria e ela, como aniversariante e a pessoa pelo qual a festa seria realizada, deveria ser a primeira a lá chegar. Empurrou com o pé esquerdo a porta que estava entreaberta e, entrando no quarto, encontrou Mimi e Yolei conversando.

"O Ken daria um ótimo namorado para você Yolei!"- Mimi exclamou alegre.

" N-nada disso n-nós somos apenas amigos!"- Yolei gaguejou ficando vermelha.

"Apenas amigos é?"- Kari perguntou rindo ao ver como sua amiga ficava mais e mais corada.

"É-É Claro!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?"- Sora questionou curiosa enquanto vestia a roupa que Mimi lhe emprestara para a festa.

"Do namorado da Yolei!"- Kari brincou e piscou para Sora.

"E você e o TK hein? Não sou só eu não!"- Yolei acusou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa Yolei!"- Mimi afirmou tentando fazer a garota se acalmar.

"Mas... o que é um namorado?"- Sora indagou confusa.

"Bem... é como..."- Mimi cuspiu as palavras, tentando iniciar a explicação.

"É como um amigo só que um grau maior."- Yolei completou.

"Como um irmão?"

"Não, totalmente diferente."- Kari, falou pacientemente.

"É... uma pessoa só para você. Quando você gosta muito mesmo de um garoto e quer ele só para você e ele também a quer só para ele. Assim esse garoto especial é seu namorado"- Mimi declarou tentando por um fim na conversa.

"Hey gente, já está tarde vamos nos arrumar para a festa!"- Yolei exclamou mudando o assunto.

"Eu já vou avisando que eu tomo banho primeiro!"- Mimi gritou tomando a frente e se trancando no banheiro.

"Ela vai demorar uma hora!"- Declarou Kari desanimada.

"Já que estamos aqui, melhor esperar né?"

Sora sorriu para as amigas enquanto colocava a ultima peça da roupa que Mimi lhe havia emprestado.

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Yamato era o seu namorado? Aquele cara especial que Mimi havia falado? Será mesmo? Não tinha certeza porém talvez...

_**(O significado da vida**_ ) 

Caminhou em direção a ele tentando sorrir. Não foi algo muito sincero porém teve algum efeito. Logo Yamato sorria de volta ,os olhos azul- piscina a encarando de uma forma doce.

Talvez fosse por isso que ela reconhecera aqueles olhos

_**(Está bem, tudo bem**_ ) 

"Onde estava? Te procurei a festa toda!"

_**(Está bem, tudo bem,)**_

Sora mordeu o beiço e olhou para o chão antes de responder qualquer coisa.

"Não faz mal."

Matt riu e levantou-lhe o queixo novamente para poder olha-la mais uma vez nos olhos.

**_(menino assustado )_**

Aqueles olhos... Será que fora por causa deles que ela havia se apaixonado por ele no passado? Não sabia, não se lembrava de nada. Só sabia que agora estava lá. Perdida naquele oceano azul.

"Feliz aniversário Sora!"- Ele exclamou tirando uma caixinha em forma de ursinho de dentro do bolso.

_**(Murmurei a frase que você diz**_ ) 

"ARYGATOU!"- Ela quase gritou ao ver um par de brincos todo de prata em forma de lua- cheia,- com duas pedras azuis no centro.

"Achei que você ia gostar."- Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la pegar a caixinha com os brincos.

"Muito!"- Exclamou, maravilhada com os presentes.

_**(Ande, é invisível mas o caminho está aberto**_ )

Matt sorriu, sempre acabava por errar os presentes; nunca fora muito bom nisso mas teve de admitir que, talvez pela primeira vez, tivesse conseguido arranjar um presente que Sora agradecera de verdade.

_**Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito **_

"Você é um ótimo amigo Matt!"- Ela exclamou desconsiderando as palavras de Tai. A verdade é que não acreditava que Matt era aquele cara especial, pelo menos não por enquanto.

É ai que os sonhos passam pela fase do pesadelo.

_**A batalhar**_

Matt resistiu bravamente a vontade de lhe dizer toda a verdade. Ele não a queria como apenas amiga. Ele nunca a quis _apenas_ como amiga. Ele sempre a quis como algo mas. Desde a época em que eles não passavam de dados de computador em um mundo digital. Ele porém nunca a teve, porque para onde Sora seguia lá estava Taichi Kamiya para socorre-la de qualquer perigo. E agora, que finalmente havia conseguido tê-la como namorada, a perdera novamente.

Ele sempre perdia tudo o que conseguia.

_**Vou continuar caminhando assim**_

"Você também é Sora."- Respondeu por fim, desanimado.

"Arygatou."

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse. Ele a teria novamente.

_**Não é um acaso**_

"A festa está acabando, acho que como você é a aniversariante tem o direito de uma ultima dança antes de cortar o bolo."

Sora revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos no queixo como se estivesse pensando sobre aquilo.

"Está bem."- respondeu por fim, chacoalhando os ombros.

"Me daria a honra?"

_**Nem um sonho qualquer**_

"Tudo bem."- Respondeu, por algum motivo não queria desponta-lo.

_**Está bem, tudo bem **_

Taichi viu o casal se afastar. Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um colar dourado com apenas um pequeno pingente- na forma exata do brasão de Sora- folheado a ouro. Não era tão rico quanto Matt para dar um presente tão sofisticado quanto um par de brincos inteiramente de prata.

_**Está bem, tudo bem **_

Suspirou , a escolha mais difícil seria de Sora. Ele apenas abrira o caminho. Percebeu uma latinha de alumínio deslizar até os seus pés e, depois de amassa-la com o pé direito, a chutou com toda força para longe. A verdade é que se sentia exatamente como a latinha de alumínio.

_**Vivo sofrendo para saber**_

Respirou fundo novamente, como se o ar que entrava em seus pulmões pudesse aliviar a dor que sentia no peito. Colocou o colar na palma de sua mão recobrindo com os dedos e segurando-o firmemente, caminhou até a porta do salão de festas do prédio e ficou observando o movimento do mesmo através das portas de vidro sem perder nenhum detalhe, o que era extremamente fácil já que o DJ já havia parado de jogar fumaça por se tratar de uma música lenta.

_**A alegria da vida**_

Bem no meio do salão pode ver o casal dançando. Céu e Lua pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem. Embora fosse uma música lenta ainda não houvera nenhuma troca de carinhos ou coisa parecida. Pelo menos não fisicamente. O olhar que Matt dirigia a Sora ao contrário parecia valer mais que qualquer sinal de afeição. Só não lhe doera mais porque a garota não retribuíra o olhar. Pelo menos não ainda.

_**Está bem, tudo bem**_

Sua imaginação brincou um pouco com ele de uma forma bem gratificante e, de certa forma, extremamente dolorosa. Enquanto imaginava-se no lugar de Matt estendeu a mão até o vidro como se pudesse acariciar o rosto da jovem. O que não lhe era permitido por uma grossa parede de vidro e por estar ofuscado pelo "brilho da Lua". Imagine, o sol sendo ofuscado pela lua. Algo que só acontece em eclipses estava ocorrendo em plena noite de primavera.

**_Está bem, tudo bem, _**

Talvez o eclipse durasse pela eternidade ou apenas por aquela noite, o que ainda seria muito. Apertou ainda mais o colar em sua mão e em seguida atirou-o dentro do "baú de presentes" que estava ao seu lado.

"Feliz aniversário, Sora."- Murmurou angustiado saindo da festa de aniversário em direção as escuras ruas que percorreria até chegar em casa.

**_menino assustado _**

* * *

**_Feel My Soul_**

• _**Música: YUI**_

• _**Intérprete: YUI **_

_**Nakitsukaretetanda**_

_**Toikakeru basho mo naku**_

_**Mayoinagara tsumazuitemo**_

_**Tachidomarenai**_

_**Kimi ga kureta egao**_

_**Otoshita namida wa**_

_**Boku no mune no fukai kizu ni furete kieta**_

_**I feel my soul, take me your way**_

_**Soo tatta hitotsu o**_

_**Kitto daremo ga zutto sagashiteiruno**_

_**Sore wa guuzen dewa nakute**_

_**Itsuwari no ai nanka ja nakute**_

_**You're right all right**_

_**You're right all right, scare little boy **_

_**Nandomo kurikaesu dooka ikanaide**_

_**Sasayaku yoona kimi no koe wa itooshikute**_

_**I feel my soul, take me your way**_

_**Moo furimukanai**_

Kitto kono te de ima tashikametaiyo 

_**Itsumo tanjunna hodo kurushinde**_

_**Ikiteyuku imi o shiritaikara**_

_**You're right all right**_

_**You're right all right, scare little boy **_

_**Sotto tsubuyaita kimi no kotoba you say it**_

_**Ugokidase mienai kedo michi wa hirakareteru **_

_**I feel my soul, take me your way**_

_**Soo mogaki nagara mo**_

_**Kitto konomama zutto aruiteyukeru**_

_**Sore wa guuzen demo nakutte**_

_**Arifureta yume nanka ja nakutte**_

_**You're right all right**_

_**You're right all right**_

_**Itsumo tanjunna hodo kurushinde**_

_**Yorokobi no imi o shiritai kara**_

_**You're right all right**_

_**You're right all right, scare little boy** _

* * *

**Ai- Chan- Oi Gente! Tão gostando? Espero que Sim! Quem será que ganhará o coração da Sora hein? XD Eu gosto tanto do TaiX Sora quanto da SoraX Matt assim vou deixar a fic bem equilibrada... ( pelo menos espero)**

**Star- (posso te chamar assim? Não? A q pena ú.ù) Hehehe essa é a primeira fic de Digimon, acontece que eu fikei tão animada pela volta do Digimon 1 q acabei criando a fic sem querer "¬¬. Eu li uma pekena parte da sua fic antiga soh q quero ler o resto pra poder comentar tudo bem? Outra conhecidência é q depois q eu coloquei a fic no ar eu me lembrei de você! Sério eu pensei "Nossa será que a Star vai comentar?" Não deu outra neh? Obrigada pelo comentário! **

**Ops. É claro q vc não está sendo chata! Eu adoro comentários longos XDD Obrigado por ter me passado o significado do nome do Tai voi dar uma procurada melhor no do Matt. **

**Yukina Mukuro- Obrigada, até eu mesma fikei com dó da sora ú.ú mas eu já tenho mania de escrever histórias dramáticas. Eu não pretendo desistir da fic pela falta de comentários. Sabendo q existem duas ou três pessoas q lêem pra mim tá bom pois eu sei q o digimon não é mais tão popular em português. Só qeuria saber se alguem ia ler. Bjs **


	4. A tempestade

_**A tempestade**_

A dança continuava no salão de festas, as músicas lentas finalmente estavam tocando a pedido, obviamente, das garotas que não viam a hora de dançarem bem pertinho de seus "namorados" que conseguiram "conquistar" para aquela única noite e quem sabe, se os "amasso" fosse bom, para o resto da semana.

Céu e Lua estavam no meio do salão, de uma única música Matt já havia emendado para mais duas e sua companheira, Sora, não tinha coragem de pedir para parar.

Não que ela não estivesse gostando de dançar com Matt, mas estava sentindo-se um pouco estranha. Não conseguia enxergar muita diferença entre ela e as outras garotas que "ficavam" com os vários rapazes na festa.

Olhou para os lados para tentar enxergar seus amigos, Kari e TK trocavam alguns olhares furtivos que eram percebidos facilmente enquanto Davis já estava roxo de tanto ciúmes. Yolei e Ken estavam tendo uma conversa bastante animada e o garoto, que no começo da festa não sabia o que fazer, já estava se soltando mais e até ria de algumas caretas que Yolei fazia. Mimi e Izzy continuavam a dançar e o clima estava bem quente entre os dois. Joe e Cody pareciam estar se escondendo do resto dos convidados e Tai...

Onde Tai estava?

"Sora, está na hora do parabéns!"- Kari gritou quando a música acabou e o DJ já começara a guardar o equipamento.

"Obrigada Kari!"

Sora foi até a mesa do bolo e encarou o chão envergonhada enquanto todos paravam o que estavam fazendo para cantar os parabéns. As palmas começaram, enquanto as vozes totalmente desafinadas e descoordenadas- como fãs cantando as músicas de seus ídolos em um show- cada uma cantando a versão que conhecia do "parabéns".

"**SORA!SORA!SORA!"**

"Agora faça um pedido e sopre as velinhas!"- Kari explicou.

A garota parou por alguns segundos pensando e em seguida assoprou as velas com bastante força como se o seu desejo dependesse somente de seu sopro. Quando todas as velinhas já haviam sido apagadas e as fotos tiradas os convidados já mantinham seus olhos gulosos fixos no bolo de chocolate tentando conter a saliva dentro da boca.

"Pra quem é o primeiro pedaço Sora?"- Yolei perguntou.

Ela vagou os olhos pelo salão olhando para todos os convidados analisando-os e , como um computador, processando aquele que deveria Ter o direito ao primeiro pedaço. Olhou uma última vez como se estivesse procurando alguém e depois de cortar a primeira fatia entregou à Mimi.

"Obrigada pela festa Mimi."- Sora agradeceu.

"O que é isso!"- Exclamou pegando o pratinho da mão da amiga- "Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim Sora!"

Sora sorriu e cortando o segundo pedaço entregou para Matt, este pegou o pratinho um pouco corado enquanto várias garotas faziam cara de ciúmes ou suspiravam algo como "Que romântico" afinal, o segundo pedaço é quase tão importante como o primeiro.

O Terceiro e quarto pedaço foram "surrupiados" por Davis, que além dos dois pedaços de bolo encheu o prato de doces de forma que seria impossível um ser humano comer sozinho. Yolei revirou os olhos e com a mão fechada bateu na cabeça do garoto com força de forma que este se desequilibrou e caiu no chão com a cara em cima dos dois pratinhos que segurava.

Passados os risos e comentários maldosos todos já estavam se retirando da festa. Indo embora com amigos ou sendo buscados pelos pais, os convidados se despediam e cada vez ficavam menos pessoas até sobrarem apenas os digiescolhidos.

"Essa festa foi muito legal, Parabéns Sora!"- Cody falou despedindo-se ao ver sua mãe e seu avô esperando-o no portão do prédio.

"Tchau Cody!"- Os outros gritaram.

"Acho que meus pais esqueceram de me buscar."- declarou Yolei desanimada deixando-se cair em uma das muitas cadeiras de plástico.

**"Hahahahaha**"- Riu-se Daisuke histericamente.- "Parece que v..."

Foi parado por outro prato de bolo na cara atirado, obviamente, pela própria Yolei que dispensava seus comentários "inteligentes".

"Pode dormir na minha casa Yolei."- Kari sugeriu.

"Não obrigada Kari; amanhã eu terei prova e meu material ficou todo em casa."

" Yolei, talvez você queira uma carona, meus pais já estão vindo me buscar."- Ken sugeriu ficando vermelho.

"C-claro Ken. Arygatou."- Agradeceu também um pouco vermelha tentando manter-se o menos nervosa possível.

"Quer uma carona Kari?"- Davis ofereceu limpando o bolo de seu rosto com um guardanapo.

"Não obrigada eu vou com o TK. O Matt vai levar a gente em casa."

"Ai..."- Daisuke murmurou deixando sua cabeça pender com uma enorme gota.

"Onde está o Tai? Será que ele num quer uma carona não hein?"- Matt perguntou já retirando as chaves do bolso.

"Acho que ele foi embora... "- Sora murmurou.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

"Hey gente, agora eu to indo embora!"- Joe gritou, como tinha acabado de sair do banheiro não ouvira a conversa dos outros.- Tenho que levar a Myeko pra casa.- Completou, apontando para a garota de enormes cabelos loiros e lisos que estava ao seu lado.

"A Joe tá tão cedo... A gente bem que podia passar no cinema né?"- Ela pediu passando os braços pelo pescoço dele sorrindo um pouco maliciosa.

"Hã bem eu..."- Ele gaguejou fazendo a garota rir.

"Vai Joe..."- Ela fez beicinho fazendo-o suar frio.

"Ai Meu Deus"- Joe murmurou ao perceber o quão atrapalhado estava.

"Acho que isso é um sim."- A garota sorriu de orelha a orelha e, acenando para os outros entrou no carro junto com Joe, seu namorado.

"Onde é que o Joe arrumou uma garota como aquela?"- Izzy, que até o momento permanecera calado perguntou. – Ela é tão...

"Vulgar?"- Mimi sugeriu cruzando os braços.

"Bonita!"- Izzy completou quase babando.

"Hunpf!"- A garota resmungou e saiu pisando firme em direção ao banheiro.

"Pera, o que foi que eu disse Mimi?"- Izzy perguntou confuso indo atrás dela.

Os outros digiescolhidos riram discretamente.

"Olha Ken, lá estão seus pais!"- Yolei apontou.

"Vamos."- Ken convidou, abrindo a porta para que a "amiga" pudesse entrar.

"Hey! Me dêem uma carona!"- Davis gritou correndo atrás deles.

"Tchau Sora!"- Tk e Kari acenaram entrando no carro de Matt.

"Tchau Sora, Feliz aniversário."- Matt desejou abraçando-a e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

"T-tchau"- Respondeu extremamente corada acenando para ele.

Após muitos outros gritos de despedida,cada qual pegou o seu transporte e partiu. Sobraram apenas Sora, Mimi e Izzy.

"Que Romântico!"- Mimi exclamou, atrás dela estava Izzy.

"Ué, você não estavam brigados?"- indagou, piscando os olhos duas vezes.

"A gente já se entendeu."- Mimi Piscou e agarrou o braço da amiga puxando-a para o ponto de táxi.

O táxi parou em frente a eles, o motorista, um senhor magro com olhos fundos de quem não dorme a muitas noites, fez um sinal para que entrassem. Sora foi no banco da frente enquanto Mimi E Izzy se ajeitaram muito bem no banco de trás. Logo o táximetro começou a rodar e o carro deu a partida.

Estava chovendo muito forte ocasionando um trânsito consideravelmente lento o que obrigou o carro a se locomover em uma velocidade de apenas 30km. O velho motorista olhou para o rádio quebrado com decepção, não Ter nenhuma distração a não ser ouvir a conversa melosa do casal no banco de trás, em um trânsito como aquele ,era quase que insuportável.

A guardiã do amor olhava atentamente para frente. O veiculo agora parecia estar a 120 km enquanto as luzes dos carros vinham em sua direção como se fossem colidir. Segurou a na porta do carro firmemente sentindo-se novamente um pouco tonta e enjoada com o estômago embrulhado, seu rosto começou a empalidecer e suar frio, era como se estivesse em um pesadelo.

"Garota Você está bem?"- Uma voz a chamou.

Ela não respondeu, continuou segurando-se firme na porta do táxi que parecia cada vez mais aumentar a velocidade.

"Hey Garota!"- O motorista chamou mais uma vez.

"Sora tudo bem?"- Seus amigos perguntaram em coro, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada com ela.

"S-sim..."- Respondeu um pouco tremula.

Afrouxou as mãos da porta do carro e forçou a respiração várias vezes até se sentir melhor,olhou para o velocimetro que marcava menos devinte quilometros.

"Ótimo, ainda temos muito trânsito pela frente!"- O motorista explicou cansado, mudando a marcha enquanto olhava a fila de carros.

"Ai..."- Sora murmurou afundando no banco.

* * *

"Oba! Vamos ver os presentes!"- Mimi gritou alegre abrindo o baú. 

"Calma Mimi!"- Sora pediu ao ver o entusiasmo da amiga.

As duas entraram no quarto da digiescolhida da sinceridade a pouco segundos. Mal se acomodaram no futon e Mimi já abrira o Baú de presentes maravilhada, como se tudo fosse endereçado a ela própria.

"Toma pega este"- Mimi entregou uma caixinha para Sora- Esse é o meu!

"Obrigada!"- Ela agradeceu abrindo o embrulho rosa choque -" Um perfume Mimi não precisava!"  
"Você gostou?"- Ela perguntou rindo e fechando os olhos.

"É bem cheiroso obrigada!"

"Agora toma esse!"- Mimi lhe entregou uma caixa maior ainda- "Esse é do Cody..."

"O Cody é um bom menino... Vamos ver...Um vestido..."

"Que lindo Sora!"- Mimi exclamou ao ver um vestido todo azul com alguns detalhes em branco.

"É... Mas eu acho que isso não faz muito o meu estilo."

"Você pode dar pra mim se não quiser!"

"Nada disso!"- respondeu fazendo cara de egoísta bastante teatral- "É todo meu!"

"Isso foi uma indireta?"- Mimi fez uma carranca zangada e cruzou os braços.

E assim continuou por quase toda a noite. Os presentes eram bastante variados; desde roupas, ursinhos de pelúcia e bijuterias até uma bola de futebol, raquete de tênis e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos como disk-man.

"Nossa quanta coisa Sora! Acho que já acabou..."- Disse Mimi ao guardar uma camiseta baby look na mala de sua amiga.

"Pera Mimi tem alguma coisa brilhando ali!"- Sora apontou para o baú.

"O Que será?"

"Vou ver!"- Sora afirmou e, colocando a mão no baú retirou um colar com pingente em forma de coração lá de dentro.

"Isso é..."

"Mimi eu me lembro desse símbolo!"- Sora gritou eufórica e sorridente- "Eu lembro de um brasão com uma placa vermelha exatamente nesse símbolo!

"S-sora..."- Mimi gaguejou assustada com o comportamento incomum da amiga.

"Quem quer que tenha me dado isso me conhece muito bem..."- Sora sorriu ainda mais e olhou para o colar carinhosamente- "Obrigada quem quer que seja..."

Mimi já fazia uma idéia de quem poderia Ter dado aquele colar porém achou melhor não falar nada a respeito. Afinal,se Taichi não entregou o presente a Sora e nem lhe deixou o cartão deveria ser por algum motivo.

"Sora, acho melhor a gente dormir... Amanhã você tem que ir no médico pra fazer alguns exames..."- informou tentando desviar do assunto.

O sorriso da garota desapareceu imediatamente de seu rosto, no lugar um olhar triste e cansado.

"Certo Mimi vamos dormir então..."

"Sora..."- chamou baixinho- Eu... não quis te magoar...

"Que isso Mimi!"- Sora forçou um sorriso, ficando até mesmo espantada com a sua capacidade de atuar- Eu só estou com sono, só isso!

"Mas..."

"Vamos apagar as luzes!"- Falou com o sorriso rapidamente ensaiado e apagando as luzes deitou-se no futon ao lado da cama.

Mimi ainda ficou algum tempo sentada na cama sem nada dizer. Sabia que não importava o quanto Sora crescesse ela seria sempre a mesma. Poderia perder a memória dezenas de vezes que aquele jeito de "Não se preocupe comigo." sempre faria parte dela.

Resolveu se deitar e afastar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça afinal, precisava dormir bem pra conseguir enfrentar aquele hospital novamente. Abraçou fortemente o travesseiro enquanto se lembrava da festa de aniversário e, principalmente, de quanto Izzy fora gentil naquela noite.

"Boa noite Sora."- Murmurou, e depois de constatar que a amiga já estava dormindo fechou os olhos e falou em quase um sussurro para que ela não ouvisse- "Boa noite Izzy."

"Boa noite Mimi."- Sora respondeu também baixinho e se cobrindo ficou encarando o teto, enquanto segurava o colar até pegar no sono.

* * *

_Eu também pude sentir o seu amor Sora!"- Uma espécie de vasinho rosa com uma flor azul falou alegremente enquanto fechava os olhos ._

_A menina simplesmente sorriu, e fitou seu brasão vermelho que representava o amor. A plaqueta continha um desenho em forma de algo que era equivalente a um coração._

"_Eu também quero um pouco do amor da Sora!"- O menino ao seu lado declarou, embora houvesse um certo tom de brincadeira ele parecia querer dizer algo realmente sério._

_Sora nada respondeu, se limitou a olhar para ele um pouco surpresa enquanto ouvia ao fundo uma melodia harmoniosa de gaita, que poderia traduzir o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento._

_O lugar era uma floresta muito bonita com os mais diversos tipos de árvores e flores, o gramado era extremamente verde e bem cuidado, embora não houvesse nenhum jardineiro. O céu era completamente azul, um Sol muito brilhante e nuvens brancas e macias como algodão doce, davam a impressão de que, se você esticasse bem o braço, poderia segura-los entre os dedos. O vento era muito armonioso e,mi__sturando-se com a música da gaita, brincava com o cabelo das crianças que estavam sentadas, aquele lugar era muito parecido com um paraíso. _

_Foi então que o céu tornou-se escuro, O Sol desapareceu, as nuvens viraram negras enquanto uma voz pouco acolhedora fazia ameaças. Um chuva desceu do céu. Logo tudo estava tomado pela escuridão e pelas trevas que a cercaram e a prenderam. Seus amigos foram se diluindoá e__scuridão e desaparecendo pouco a pouco._

_Ela tentou correr mas não tinha para onde ir. Ela tentou gritar mas a sua voz saiu abafada e ninguém conseguiria ouvi-la. _

_Logo as trevas deram lugar a um imenso hospital vazio sem ninguém. Seu coração estava acelerado e qualquer caminho que ela tomava ali dentro dava ao mesmo lugar. Silencio. Seus passos também não podiam ser escutados. _

_Viu uma sombra formar-se atrás dela e antes que pudesse fugir um homem estranho -digno de atuar em um filme de terror-usando u__ma capa escura,com os caninos bem desenvolvidos agarrou-a pelos braços de forma que ela não conseguia escapar __e aproximava sua boca de seu pescoço em um beijo da morte que ela apenas sabia que seria fatal._

_Ela então caiu no abismo._

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Gritou apavorada com todo seus pulmõeso suor escorria por todo o rosto.

"Sora tudo bem?"- perguntou a amiga preocupada aproximando-se dela.

"Sim está."- Respondeu um pouco mais tranqüila ao perceber que ainda estava no quarto de Mimi, seu coração porém ainda batia acelerado e sua respiração era ofegante.- Que horas são?

"Nove e meia, hora de você se arrumar pra ir ao hospital!"

Tremeu ao escutar a simples palavra "Hospital". Quando aquilo tudo iria Ter fim?

* * *

Homens e mulheres de branco passavam apressados de um lado ao outro. Sala de Raio X, recepção, UTI, pediatria... Não havia nenhum momento de descanso para os médicos e enfermeiros do Hospital Geral de Odaíba. 

Os pacientes que aguardavam na sala de espera se limitavam a ler revistas antigas de meses e, até mesmo, alguns anos atrás já que a TV estava desligada e ninguém tinha coragem o suficiente para pedir para liga-la.

Sora estava sentada na ponta do sofá enquanto Mimi sentada ao seu lado, lia uma revista sobre moda japonesa que ela acabara de comprar na banca.

"SR. Tanako"- Uma voz estridente chamou.

"Céus, se eu ouvir essa mulher chamando mais alguém que não seja você Sora, eu juro que eu saiu desse hospital correndo!"- Mimi reclamou, amassando uma das páginas da revista.

Sora nada respondeu, apenas encarou o chão por mais alguns segundos e, quando finalmente parou de se concentrar no chão branco do hospital, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção:

Uma garotinha morena de mais ou menos sete anos sendo levada pela mãe até a sala de pediatria, segurava um balão em forma de um pássaro rosa. Parecia loucura, mas Sora tinha certeza de já Ter visto um passarinho muito parecido com o daquele balão.

"Hey Menina!"- Chamou, levantando-se do sofá em um salto e correndo em direção a ela.

A garota parou e pausou seus olhos cor-de-mel em Sora intrigada.

"Como é o seu nome?"- A digiescolhida perguntou.

"Me chamo Saory.- A menina respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela e em seguida apontou para o balão- Essa é a minha amiga Pyo."

"Pyomon..."- A adolescente sussurrou ao vento.

_Pyomon... Pyomon_... De onde tinha vindo isto?

"Agora eu tenho que ir... A Mamãe não gosta que eu fale com estranhos."

"Foi um prazer conhece-la!"

A garotinha acenou com a cabeça e correndo em direção a mãe, sumiu no meio da multtidão de médico e pacientes.

"Sora Takenouchi"- A recepcionista chamou.

"É sua vez Sora!"- Mimi reforçou.

"Sim eu sei."- Afirmou com a cabeça baixa, cansada.

"Oi Sora como vai?"- A enfermeira perguntou gentilmente abraçando-a.

"Bem..."- estranhou, desde quando as enfermeira costumam se comportar assim?

"Eu já estava com saudades de você"- A enfermeira sorriu mais ainda- "Vem, a sala da doutora Aya é por aqui."

"Certo."- Ela meneou a cabeça e seguiu a enfermeira.

"Então menina, como está indo com os seus amigos?"

"Tudo bem."

"Já encontrou seu sol ou sua lua?"- A moça piscou e deu um sorriso bastante amigável.

"Hã?"- Sora olhou para ela sem entender.

"Pelo visto não."- sorriu fechando os olhos- Já chegamos!

"Pode entrar"- A médica ordenou retirando os óculos do rosto e passando uma das mãos no seu cabelo escuro extremamente curto.- Você é a senhorita Takenouchi?

"Sim."

"Pode ir Miya"- Fez um gesto com a mão para que a enfermeira se retirasse.- Sente-se Sora.

Entrou na pequena sala azul- bebê onde havia apenas três cadeiras, uma mesa, uma caminha onde os pacientes eram examinados e claro, como não poderia deixas de ser, um quadro de luz especial para que a doutora pudesse ver o resultado dos exames de raio-x.

Sora sentou-se. A médica examinou a com os olhos por algum tempo sem nada dizer.

"Tem sentido alguma coisa ultimamente?"- Perguntou desviando os olhos para um papel em branco..

"Só um pouco de enjôo e tontura."- Respondeu.

"Mesmo?"- A médica levantou uma das sobrancelhas e redirecionou o olhar para Sora com suspeita.

"O que foi?"- Perguntou insegura.

"Nada. Como estes enjôos começaram?"

"Na discoteca e outra vez no carro."

"Só?"

"Só."

A médica respirou aliviada e depois dos exames de costume- no coração, pulmão, ouvidos, olhos e fígado- prescreveu uma receita e mandou-a voltar outro dia.

"Que bom!"- exclamou ao sair do consultório.

Mal saíra da "salinha de exames" e já dera de cara com MiMi a sua frente. A garota pareciaextremamente ansiosa.

"Sora..."- Mimi chamou mordendo os lábios nervosa.

"O que foi Mimi?"-.

"É só que..." – A digiescolhida da sinceridade olhou para baixo e entrelaçou os dedos- Aconteceu um imprevisto eu terei de voltar aos Estados Unidos assim...

"Assim?"- Sora ergueu uma das sobrancelhas já suspeitando como a frase iria terminar.

"Assim eu não posso te levar junto.. Eu sei que você também não quer e..."

"Eu já entendi Mimi"- Sora interrompeu- Não precisa ficar nervosa nem se sentir culpada por causa disso- Sora fechou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso tentando tranqüilizar a amiga- Na casa de quem eu ficarei nessas semanas?

"Acho que na casa do TK... Ainda não tenho certeza."

"Nossa que surpresa!"- Sora exclamou realmente espantada.- "Pensei que fosse na casa da Yolei ou da Kari...

" Bem."- Mimi começou nervosa- " É só uma semana né? Na próxima você vai ficar na casa da Kari por duas semanas e uma semana na casa do Izzy ."

"Por que só uma semana?"

"Porque sim! A Kari com certeza vai ficar com ciúmes se você ficar mas do que uma semana na casa do TK e bem...- Mimi tomou um pouco de ar e engoliu em seco- euvouficarcomciúmessevocêpassarmaisqueumasemananacasadoIzzy.- confessou baixinho e rapidamente, mesmo assim Sora entendeu o recado.

Deu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça para os lados.

"A Kari pode ficar tranqüila, eu gosto muito do TK sim mas ele é só como um irmão caçula e enquanto a você Mimi.- Fez uma expressão séria e olhou apreensiva para a amiga- Você deveria confiar mais em mim. Me conhece mais do que eu a você"

"Er bem.. eu..."- Cuspiu as palavras envergonhada pressionando um dedo indicador contra o outro.

"Eu estou brincando Mimi!"- sorriu novamente.

"A Sora eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!"- Declarou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava a amiga.

"Eu também Mimi"- sussurrou retribuiu o abraço.

Nenhuma das duas pode perceber a formação de nuvens negras que se encontrava no céu, iniciando uma nova tempestade.

* * *

**Ai gente, perdão esse cap ficou péssimo mas eu vou compesa-lo prometo!Já tou com uma idéia para o cap 5 e acredito que as fãs de Sora/Tai vão gostar bastante dos próximos 2 capítulos! Mas obvio q a fic num termina por ai pq o Matt tb num vai deixar barato.**

**Ops: Quanto o sonho da Sora, pra quem se lembra – ou viu no Jetix recentemente- o garoto que falou "Eu quero um pouco do amor da Sora"- é o Tai, e a musica de fundo é tocada pelo Matt no episodio em que a Birdramon digivolveu para Garudamon se eu não me engano, o carinha estranho é o Myotismon e obviamente o passarinho cor de rosa que ela se lembrou é realmente a Pyomon.**

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Yukina- Oieee!Eu tb tenho muito orgulho dela XD Ela sempre foi minha perso favorita.Hehehe vou fazer um esforcinho pra aumentar o Ken/ Yolei tá bom? É que eles não vão aparecer tanto nessa fic. T-T .Bjs obrigada**

**Gigi-OBrigada! Ah Eu não escrevo tão bem assim...- corada-E sim euescrevo fics para o Inuyasha E imagino que vc esteja se refirindo ao "No Meu aniversário"vai ser um pouco dificil vcacha-lapois ela já está completa a algum tempo... Mas eu tenho outra em andamento nosegundo capitulo chamada "O cantico dos Anjos" e já estou escrevendo o terceiro capitulo e logo eu atualizo... Quanto ao MImi e Tai eu sinto não poder fazer nada...Gome... E imagina vc não foi nenhum poukinho chata! Eu adoro coments! Bjs E tchau (não diz adeus pq parece q vc nunca mais vai ler minha fic!)**

**Star- (já coloquei em prática viu só?)-É né tadinho do Tai T-T... Mas ele, o Matt e principalmente a Sora ainda vão sofrer um poukinho... ( Nossa como eu sou má"¬¬) E obrigada viu ? (comentei ****em sua fic vc deve ter visto!)**

**Agnomon- Obrigado pelo e-mail, espero que vc tenha recebido minha resposta.**


	5. O Sol

**O Sol**

O Sol já estava alto em toda a cidade de Odaíba e os pássaros diurnos faziam um lindo coro enquanto os carros os interrompiam com longas e irritantes buzinadas.

Foi em meio a tanto barulho, junto com o som do despertador, que se viu obrigada a acordar. Levantou-se da cama que lhe fora cedida no quarto de visitas e espreguiçando-se resolveu dar uma olhada pela janela para ver o que acontecia lá fora. Era seu primeiro dia na casa dos Takaishi.

O trânsito estava fluindo normalmente na cidade e o céu estava sem nenhuma única nuvem, tão diferente do dia anterior. Apoiou-se no parapeito da janela e ficou admirando os poucos pássaros que dançavam uma coreografia no ar. Lembrou-se de sua amiga Mimi que havia regressado aos EUA e ficou se perguntando o que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento, provavelmente vendo novela pois lá já deveria ser noite.

"Sora você já está acordada?"- Perguntou atenciosamente, abrindo a porta a senhora Takaishi, mãe do TK- "O café já está pronto, o TK ainda está tomando banho se você quiser ir se servindo fique a vontade."

"Domo Arigatou Gozainmasu"- agradeceu curvando levemente a cabeça.

"Ora Sora, não precisa de toda essa formalidade. Sinta-se em casa!"- respondeu gentilmente- "Agora vá tomar café que já está esfriando!"

Sora sorriu ao ver a mãe de TK saindo. Em fim sabia o que era uma mãe.

Mordeu os lábios confusa e balançou a cabeça, desde que saíra do hospital ninguém havia lhe falado nada sobre sua mãe. O que havia acontecido com ela? Não tinha a mínima coragem de perguntar para ninguém mas estava tão curiosa...

"Ohayou"- TK cumprimentou sorrindo na porta do quarto de visitas já vestido- "Não vai tomar café Sora?"  
"Sim claro!"- Respondeu como se estivesse despertado de um sonho.

"Então vamos! Já está esfriando!"

* * *

"Tchau meninos, comportem-se hein?"- A Sra. Takaishi aconselhou já dando a partida no carro e acenando para eles. 

" Nós vamos!"- Sora respondeu também acenando.

"Vem vamos entrar."- Takeru convidou.

A garota olhou aos arredores, vários adolescentes conversavam em frente a um enorme prédio. Todos, claro, de uniforme sendo estes diferentes para meninos e para meninas. O barulho era tanto que mal dava para se entender o que o outro estava falando, ou até mesmo gritando, mesmo que a pessoa estivesse ao seu lado.

"Nossa então isso é a escola?"

"Você se lembra?"

"Na verdade não..."- respondeu desanimada.

"Não esquenta tenho certeza que você vai acabar se lembrando"

"Sora!TK!"

Os dois viraram-se para ver quem os chamavam em gritos abafados pelas conversas dos demais. Deram de encontro com Yolei e Kari correndo e acenando em direção a eles.

"Olá!"- Responderam ao ver as duas garotas parando na frente deles, cansadas.

"Onde estão os outros?"- Perguntaram em seguida

"O Tai... preguiçoso... ficou... dormindo..."- Kari avisou fazendo cara de emburrada enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.- "Mas logo ele vem."

"O Matt também deve estar chegando"- Observou TK

"O Izzy já está lá dentro, o Joe não estuda mais com a gente, o idiota do Davis deve estar zanzando por ai, o Cody... bem eu não sei o que aconteceu com o Cody."- Yolei Colocou a mão no queixo pensativa.

"E o que aconteceu com o Ken?"- TK perguntou.

"Eu liguei para ele ontem e ele estava muito doente."- a jovem Inoue abaixou a cabeça- Mas eu vou hoje na casa dele ver o que ele tem e levar a lição de casa!"

A menina parecia Ter recuperado, de uma hora para outra, toda a energia que havia gasto na corrida.

"Diga que mandamos melhoras."- Sora pediu.

"Pode deixar!"

"Hey Sora!"-

Estremeceu ao som de vozes agudas chamando- a. Sabia obviamente, que não eram "vozes do além" mesmo assim se assustou. Virou-se e deu de encontro com duas adolescentes se esgoelando como se fossem pegar um ônibus que estava de saída. Tinham também um aspecto muito engraçado: a primeira com os cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo até a cintura vinha acompanhada de uma loira, muito menor do que ela, com o rosto repleto de sardas. Uma empurrava a outra como se estivessem em uma partida de futebol americano para ver quem chegava primeiro até a digiescolhida. Com certeza a cena era cômica.

"Quem são elas?"- questionou a garota

"Bem, elas são suas amigas Sora.." Kari explicou- "Elas lhe mandaram um cartão de melhoras no Hospital e foram a sua festa você não lembra?"

"Vagamente..."

"Hey Sora!"- As duas garotas pararam na frente da digiescolhida e ficaram encarando-a- Você se lembra de nós?"  
"Bem Eu..."

"Hey! Por que você não cortou o cabelo?"- A garota morena interrompeu, os olhos castanhos arregalando-se de curiosidade.- "Você sempre corta o cabelo bem curtinho..."

"E desde quando você usa brinco?"- A outra, loira, indagou também, coçando a cabeça.

"Bem eu..."

" E como vai o Matt?"- Era a vez da primeira perguntar, quase gritando.

"Chega Chiharu, vamos deixar a Sora responder primeiro."

"Mas..."

"Eu disse chega Chiharu!"- A baixinha gritou.

Sora olhou para as duas espantada. Os outros faziam o mesmo. As meninas Pareciam Ter vindo de algum circo ou, até mesmo, de algum desenho animado. Aquelas duas eram mesmo suas amigas?

"Bem eu..."

"Vem Sora, você pode responder tudo no caminho... Não se preocupe com nada nós vamos reapresentar você para toda a turma! Seremos seus anjos da guarda!"- a menina loira segurou fortemente no braço da digiescolhida conduzindo-a para dentro da escola.

"Cuidado Arashi!"- Chiharu advertiu- Você vai acabar machucando-a!

"Ai! Me desculpa Sora...!"

Os demais ficaram parados olhando a cena sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

A digiescolhida respirou fundo cansada... Não era só do hospital que ela queria fugir...

* * *

O sinal de término das aulas finalmente soou. Crianças e adolescentes corriam apressados para todos os lados se dirigindo para o fliperama, pizzaria, sorveteria e até mesmo para casa. O importante não era o lugar que eles iriam, e sim deixar a escola o mais breve o possível. 

Caminhando tranqüilamente pela praça estava Taichi Kamiya, ele , ao contrário dos demais, não estava com a mínima pressa de chegar a qualquer lugar. Agora queria apenas passear por ai sem saber ao certo para onde. Queria um canto quieto para colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem.

Olhou para o alto e viu o céu sem nenhuma nuvem nele. A única coisa que ocupava espaço na imensidão azul era o Sol. Tai deu um meio sorriso, aquilo poderia ser um bom sinal...

Por falar em céu seus pensamentos, independentemente de quais fossem, estavam tomando um outro rumo. Onde estaria Sora naquele momento? Embora TK houvesse garantido que havia levado-a escola não a encontrou em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo nas aulas que costumavam Ter juntos. Parou de caminhar preocupado. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido?

Pensou em voltar para escola; a menina poderia Ter passado mal e estar na enfermaria agora, resolveu pegar um atalho. Passando por enormes árvores, playground e um tanque de areia- o qual ele costumava brincar com muita freqüência quando menor- encontrou a garota sentada em um banco, acompanhada apenas pela mochila vermelha, abraçada as próprias pernas olhava perdida e fixamente para o chão. Parecia uma estátua de mármore.

"Sora?"- Chamou aproximando-se dela.

Ao perceber que tinha companhia, a garota sentou-se comportadamente arrumando a saia rapidamente e colocou os pés no chão. Ainda sim não conseguia olhar para ele

Tai colocou a sua mala e a de Sora no chão e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco contemplando –a por alguns segundos sem nada dizer.

" Está tudo bem?"- perguntou por fim, a preocupação era visível em seu rosto.

"Sim."- Respondeu melancolicamente ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele.

"Quer me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Não sei..."- balançou a cabeça.

"Pode me contar, nós sempre fomos amigos não fomos?"

Sora ficou por alguns segundos sem responder, tentava procurar as palavras certas mas estas estavam falhando. Levantou os olhos úmidos e cheios de água contida e pausou no garoto.

"Isso é o que você diz."- O tom angustiado e triste de sua voz era facilmente notado- " Eu não sei se te conheço mesmo. Pode Ter sido tudo só um sonho não pode?"

"Não Sora, não era somente um sonho!"- Ele respondeu prontamente tentando acalma-la.

"E como eu posso saber?"- Ela segurou o soluço que começava a se formar em sua garganta.- "Como eu posso saber se você me conhecia mesmo ou se só estava com pena de mim?"  
"Do que está falando? Eu não entendo..."

A garota fechou os olhos e fitou o chão novamente, desta vez tentando por a cabeça no lugar.

"Me desculpa Tai."- pediu ainda com os olhos cerrados para que as lágrimas não escorregassem- Esquece tudo o que eu falei...

Ficou ainda mais confuso. Sabia que Sora também estava. Olhando para ela assim, em um dos poucos momentos de fraqueza que demonstrava, teve vontade de abraça-la.

"Sora..."

"Deixa, não é problema seu..."- sussurrou sufocando o choro e levantando-se para ir embora.

"Sora espera"- Ele a segurou pela mão, novamente seus olhos achocolatados imploravam para que ela ficasse.- "È claro que é problema meu, o seu problema é o meu problema Sora porque eu realmente me importo com você."

Sentou-se novamente, não conseguia olhar para Tai, não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava quase chorando.

"Me desculpa, eu sei que sou uma boba mesmo..."- disse por fim.

"Eu não te acho boba Sora, você só está confusa... Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo com você?"

Respirou fundo, esfregou os olhos com as mãos várias vezes para disfarçar as lágrimas.

"Tai você sente falta da velha Sora...?"- Perguntou antes de continuar.

"Como assim, você sempre é a mesma Sora."  
"Não é verdade Tai. No colégio, na festa onde seja todos sentem falta da velha Sora. A Sora que, segundo eles, dava bons conselhos, cortava o cabelo bem curtos.. A Sora que não usava brincos e que usava isso ou aquilo."

"Tai entreabriu a boca para argumentar algo porem optou por ficar calado, era melhor escutar tudo até o fim.

"Eu não sei mais como a velha Sora era... Mas todo mundo espera que eu seja como ela..."

"..."

"E não é só isso."- ela continuou, sentindo os olhos embaçarem novamente- " Todos ficam fazendo a mesma pergunta "Você lembra de mim?" e quando eu respondia que não ... Simplesmente me olhavam com uma cara zangada e viravam as costas..."

As palavras quase não saiam, mesmo assim ela fazia força para coloca-las para fora de uma forma que desse para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

"Isso sem falar quando trocavam de nome tentando me confundir... " – Seu nariz e olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos e agora ela não mais escondia os soluços- "Mas o pior de tudo... era quando me tratavam como uma coitadinha incapaz... Como se eu fosse um bebê que não sabe de nada...!"

A menina já não conseguia mais segurar a vontade de chorar, aquilo era pesado demais até mesmo para ela. Ela não queria, com certeza não queria, envolver os outros em seus problemas. Estava agindo como uma completa idiota, sabia, mas a água de seus olhos já estavam em uma quantidade demasiada grande para ficarem fixas e já havia chegado a um ponto que não podia mais dete-la.

Taichi dilatou as pupilas surpreso quando viu que Sora o estava abraçando com o rosto em seu ombro, agora a garota já deixava as numerosas lágrimas fluírem livremente.

"Eu não quero voltar pra lá Tai! Eu não quero!"- Pediu soluçando ainda mais.

"Calma, tudo vai dar certo Sora..."- Ele a embrulho com os braços pouco acima de sua cintura. – "Você só tem que Ter fé."

A adolescente apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ela não conseguiria dizer mais nada por um bom tempo.

Tai continuou abraçado a Sora por muito tempo até perceber que ela parara de soluçar. Em seguida afastou-a um pouco e com as costas das mãos acabou de enxugar o rosto da garota. Os olhos e o nariz ainda estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos, prova de que ela andara chorando. Taichi deu um meio sorriso para Sora e ela por sua vez sorriu de volta.

"Gomene por Ter lhe deixado todo molhado ..."- Ela pediu baixinho com o rosto se ruborizando.

"Não esquenta, da próxima vez avisa pra eu poder trazer uma toalha."- Ele brincou, e vendo que a digiescolhida sorrira viu que teve algum sucesso.

"Toma."- Ela abriu a mala e pegou uma toalha de rosto branca- "Pode usar"

"Arygatou."

"Eu é que agradeço."

"Escuta Sora"- Ele olhou fixamente para ela e esperou até que Sora fizesse o mesmo para continuar- Você não precisa de modo nenhum ser como a antiga Sora para agradar os outros... Você pode apenas ser o que você é agora."

"Mas..."

"Shhhh"- Ele pressionou seu dedo indicador contar os lábios dela antes de continuar- "Deixa eu acabar de falar primeiro."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a observa-lo atentamente.

"Se você não quer ser a velha Sora não precisa mais agir como ela. Pode deixar o cabelo crescer, usar brincos e o que mais você quiser fazer... Também não precisa se lembrar de todo mundo! Outro dia eu esqueci o nome da minha própria irmã!"

A garota colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca e tentou conter o riso.

"Se você quiser não precisa nem se chamar Sora! Pode até mudar seu nome se quiser!"

O líder veterano dos digiescolhidos levantou-se bruscamente, a verdade é que ele tentava fazer um pequeno show para entreter e animar a garota, o que estava tendo um bom resultado.

"Dizem que um significado pode dizer o que a pessoa é... No seu caso.. Taichi.. é o numero 1 e eu não tenho dúvida disso..."

"Na verdade, eu acho que vou ser sempre o número dois..."-

Taichi olhou perdido para outro lugar, como se pudesse enxergar algo além daquela praça. Ele estava se lembrando do dia em que soube que Sora e Matt estavam namorando oficialmente.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Perguntou levantando-se também.

"Nada não!"- exclamou dando-se conta de que falara alto- "Mas se o significado define a pessoa... O seu nome deveria ser Emiko."

Sora simplesmente virou uma imitação perfeita de cereja.

"Arygatou..."

"Doo Itashimashite."

"E o seu nome Tai? Por que você acha que não deveria ser esse?"

"Meu nome deveria ser Fuuma."- Declarou olhando para algumas folhas que se desprendiam das árvores

"E porque Fuuma?"

"Porque, a muito tempo atrás, eu não disse a verdade sobre mim para uma certa pessoa."

Taichi fitou Sora melancolicamente. Ele sempre achou que aquele céu, ele nunca poderia alcançar.

"Tai"- chamou preocupada

"Liga não!"- Ele sorriu novamente.

"Tai eu queria saber..."- Sora começou- "Porque você se importa tanto comigo?"

Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer. Queria dizer a verdade, murmurou as palavras mas de sua boca não saiu nenhum som. Dizer "Eu te amo" sempre foi para Taichi um grande problema. Mas agora Sora estava ali bem a sua frente, nunca haveria uma oportunidade como aquela.

"Sora eu..."- Começou aproximando seu rosto lentamente do dela de forma que conseguia sentir aquela respiração morna misturando-se com a sua.

"Você..."-

Taichi contemplou –a novamente perdido, os olhos castanho-avermelhado de encontro com os seus, o narizinho ainda continuava vermelho. Sora havia mostrado para ele sem querer a sua fraqueza o que lhe dava vontade de protege-la. Mas a verdade é que _ele _sempre precisou tanto dela... Sentiu o coração acelerar muito rapidamente por estarem tão próximos...

Já não conseguia mas manter-se no controle. Sempre lutara muito para não deixar nada transparecer quando estava perto dela. Ou mesmo longe. A menção daquele nome já dava a ele uma sensação estranha de ansiedade.

"Tai...".

Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos após sussurrar seu apelido. Já não tinha mais nada naquele universo que pudesse impedi-lo.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dela suavemente. A quanto tempo não sonhara com isso? No dia que sentiria o gosto doce da boca dela e a teria para si por pelo menos três segundos.

O Sol traspassava as folhas das árvores e aquecia o casal, exatamente da mesma forma que o coração de Tai se encontrava. Era como se ele tivesse esperado a eternidade para sentir seu coração derreter-se daquela forma.

Colocou suas mãos entre os cabelos dela para que pudessem estar mais próximos. Percebeu que ela correspondia timidamente ao seu beijo e deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo seu pescoço fazendo-a sentir um pequeno calafrio, foi quando sentiu algo gelado e, tocando, percebeu uma corrente.

Taichi afastou seu rosto do de Sora e segurando a corrente entre os dedos viu o pingente que estava escondido. Olhou para ele e percebeu que era a mesma correntinha que comprara de presente para ela de aniversário.

"Tai... foi você quem me deu esse colar?"

Taichi desviou os olhos do pingente e olhou para Sora. A guardiã do amor o fitava confusa. Tai deu um meio sorriso e acariciou seu rosto delicadamente, puxando-a em seguida para outro beijo apaixonado. Este porém, era uma despedida.

**_Flashback_**

Era um dia como aquele, um menininho de apenas cinco anos acabara de ouvir de seus pais algo que o deixara intrigado. Correu para o parque para tentar encontrar sua amiga lá.

"Sora!"- Ele chamou-a ao vê-la sentada em baixo de uma árvore.

A menina estava muito concentrada folheando um livro com várias figuras. O assunto era " A lenda do Abacaxi", pressionava os olhos tentando entender uma palavra ou outra mas nada conseguia. Mesmo assim permitiu-se entrar em um mundo de fantasias e criar seu próprio conto de fadas.

"SORA!"- O menininho chamou novamente.

A garotinha desviou a atenção do livro e procurou pelo dono da voz. Ao ver Tai acenou para ele e sorriu.

"Hey Tai!"

"OI!"- Respondeu e aproximando-se dela olhou para o livro com curiosidade- "O que você está lendo?"

"Eu 'num' sei direito... eu acho que a 'eistória' de um rei olha só a coroa dele."- Apontou para as folhas verdes do abacaxi.

"È mesmo..."

" 'Entaum' o que você quer Tai?"

"A é eu quase me esqueci..."- ele começou sentando-se na frente dela –"È que eu vi os meus pais se 'bejando' hoje."

"Credo!"- Sora exclamou fazendo cara de nojo.

"Eu tambeim pensei isso... só que o meu pai falou que é bom."

"É?"

"É!"

"Entaum tá."- Ela balançou os ombros e voltou a sua atenção para o livro.

"Sora."

"O que?"

"Me dá um bejo?"

"Tá bom."- Respondeu vermelha e ajoelhando-se lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Não esse bejo."

"Só depois do casamento."- A garota fechou a cara.

"Mas eu sou muito novo pra 'casa'... A mamãe que falou."

"Então nada de 'bejo'."- ela cruzou os braços aborrecida.

"Sora... Quando você crescer... quer 'casa' comigo?"- Ele perguntou tirando do bolso um anel de plástico vermelho.

"Mas assim? Sem mais nem menos?"-

"O que que tem?"

"Nada só que..."

"Se não quiser não precisa tá!"

O menininho exclamou, elevando a voz nervoso.

"Quer dizer que você não quer 'casa' comigo?"- A menina perguntou, também elevando a voz.

"É você que 'naum' 'que' 'casa' comigo!"

"Eu quero!"

"Então toma, essa é a nossa 'liança', você 'agola' é minha 'nova'!"

"Tá bom.!"- Respondeu colocando o anel de plástico no dedo. – "E Agora?"

"Agora eu 'vo' 'espela' você 'cresce'... Mas vê se num esquece! Você vai casa comigo! "

* * *

**Significados**

**Emiko: beleza, bela**

**Fuuma: verdade selada**

**Aichan- Então gostaram? Espero que sim! A continuação desse só no próximo capitulo... mas sejam bonzinhos eu até que estou atualizando rápido não é?**

**Se houver algum fã do casal Matt/Sora Não se desespere! Eu disse q o Matt num ia deixar barato não disse?**

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida- Obrigada !Que bom q vc está gostando.. Se não me engano vc é fã de Sorato né? Até q enfim apareceu uma XDD**

**Miharu Nakamura - Obrigada! Quanto a Mimi eu sinto mais eu já retirei-a da fic, mas eu pensei bastante e é provavel que mais pra frente ela volte( mas é só pq vc pediu hein?-pisca- eu ia retira-la oficialmente da fic) Só que vai demorar um pokinho para ela aparecer de novo tá bom? Bjs e num precisa ficar indecisa pode comentar. XDD**

**Winly Rockbell- Hahah Vou fazer uma listinha de fãs de Tai e Sora Tem bastante aki XDD. Eu num sei com quem a Sora vai ficar ainda... (na verdade eu tenho uma idéia mais num posso contar XD) e muito obrigada viu?**

**Star- Oieeeeeeeeeee q bom te ver de novo!- agita bandeirinhas-Achu q vc deve ter gostado bastante desse cap neh? E vc poderia, por favor, me explicar esse negócio da musica? É proibido colocar ou o q? Eu num sei ingles intaum num li XDD.E Arygatou vc tem me incentivado bastante!**

**Bjs e Ateh o proximo cap**

**A sim mais antes que eu saia eu quero gritar uma coisinha...**

**O ANIMEFRIENDS FOI OOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOO!**

**desculpa num resisti ú.ù**


	6. O arcoíris

Certo, Nada disso me pertence porque se pertencesse digimon 02 teria um final decente.

Continuação de O Sol até a "barra", em seguida a estória é narrada pela Sora, não estranhem se estiver em primeira pessoa.

E eu não quero gozações quanto ao titulo hein?

**As cores do Arco íris**

Mas a promessas de casamento foi se perdendo ao longo do tempo,não que fosse descuido, mas ambos eram muito novos para entender o que uma promessa como aquela significava. Quando já tinham maturidade o suficiente para entender, ao menos em parte, ela já tinha se perdido, junto com a maior parte das memórias da infância. E Tai não poderia cobrá-la de algo que tinham prometido sem consciência, e mesmo que o quisesse, ironicamente não teria coragem para tanto.

Ele ainda a estava beijando, explorava com a língua cada canto de sua boca como nunca pode fazer antes. E talvez nunca mais o pudesse. Por isso aproveitou cada segundo pra se lembrar pra sempre até ser enterrado, queria deixar registrado que ele Taichi Kamiya conseguiu beijar a garota que ele mais amava neste mundo: Sora Takenouchi.

Aquela seria a ultima vez que ele sentiria o gosto da boca dela, ansiara tanto por isso mais agora sentia que não era o correto a se fazer. Não estava certo se aproveitar da situação. Não estava certo aproveitar que Sora estava desamparada para beija-la. Que tipo de amigo era ele? A menina lhe pede ajuda e ele a beija? Estava traindo não só a Sora que ele conhecia mais também ao Matt que , pelo que ele sabia, ainda era o namorado dela.

Se tinha de culpar alguém pelo ocorrido era só a si mesmo. Sora não sabia, aliais não fazia a menor idéia, da atração que ela o fazia sentir. Interessante não?

Quebrou o beijo para recuperar o ar e abraçou-a sentindo uma espécie de "choque" ao senti-la assim, tão perto.

"Só mais alguns segundos, Mais alguns segundos.."

Repetia mentalmente.

"Tai."

Tomou coragem e a empurrou lentamente. Fitou o chão pois não conseguia encarar a expressão confusa estampada no rosto de Sora.

"Tai."

Murmurou novamente.

"Eu tenho que ir. Se alguém te encher o saco na escola me avisa que eu quebro a cara de quem quer que for!"

Taichi abaixou-se e pegou a sua mala no chão. Sora acompanhava-o com os olhos atônita, sequer sabia o que dizer.

"Acho melhor você ir pra casa também Sora... A sra. Takaishi deve estar preoculpada."

O guardião da coragem virou-se de costas e retomou seu caminho, parou quando sentiu alguém segurando seu braço suavemente.

"Me explica o que aconteceu.. por favor..."

Respirou bem fundo, pestanas rebaixadas fitando o chão. Não aquilo não estava acontecendo. Nem em seus sonhos e devaneios mais delirantes aquilo poderia acontecer. Sorriu, era um sonho, só um sonho. Quando ele acordasse, beijaria a foto na cabeceira de sua cama e sorriria, como sempre.

"Será melhor pra você se esquecer o que aconteceu aqui. Confie em mim, vai ser melhor pra você."

Desprendeu-se da mão que o empedia de prosseguir e continuou caminhado como fizera antes deixando um Céu com uma tempestade de nuvens negras se formando novamente ao seu redor.

"Mas eu... não quero me esquecer... de mais nada."

Sora murmurou baixinho colocando a mão por sobre a testa que estava latejando. Em seguida colocou as mãos no rosto e percebeu que não estava febril porém sentia-se fraca. Mas aquilo não era o que mais à deixava abalada e sim o que o garoto de olhos achocolatados dissera:

"Será melhor se você esquecer o que aconteceu aqui."

Eu não sei como tudo isso começou, como essa explosão de coisas começou a acontecer comigo. Se eu não soubesse, diria que é o universo que conspira contra mim. Mas se o universo tivesse de conspirar contra alguém acho que seria contra todas essas pessoas que escrevem aquilo que a Mimi chama de "novela". Sinceramente falando, eu nunca gostei disso. Ou melhor, espero que nunca tenha gostado já que eu não me lembro.

O fato é que tudo está se tornando tão complicado depois de que eu sai do hospital, ou melhor antes mesmo já estava, eu só não sabia porque todos pareciam querer me "mimar" demais, o que amenizava as coisas.

Esses dias na escola tem sido dificeis. É bem verdade que ultimamente ninguém tem me achado mais a "coitadinha", visto que agora na época das provas cada um começa a se preoculpar com o seu próprio umbigo. Mas o que mais tem sido complicado é essa coisa estranha entre mim e o Tai. Eu não sei se aquele dia na praça significou algo pra ele, mas so o fez se afastar de mim. Grande Sora! Você é tão inteligente! Como você se suporta? Ficar por ai chorando, dando uma de vitima na frente dos outros... Maravilha você conseguiu!

" A Mimi vai voltar semana que vem!"

É Kari falando sem parar -desde que cheguei em sua casa- de um jeito muito inocente e infantil, bem tipico dela. Tenho de confessar que não estou prestando muita atenção pois muitos pensamentos invadem minha mente de uma só vez e não estou conseguindo ordena-los de forma correta.

" Hoje eu tenho de ir fazer um trabalho na casa do Ken..."

Ela continua enquanto faz um desenho em uma folha de papel, pelo pouco que entendi está tentando entrar em um concurso de ilustração. Tem um casalzinho se abraçando muito semelhante a ela e ao TK, outro mais ao longe que parecem muito com a Yolei e o Ken e quase no finalzinho da folha um triangulo. Acho que é o Matt, e o Tai, não deu pra identificar a garota ainda porque não está pronta.

"Nós estamos com pressa nesse trabalho porque.."

Mexo mecanicamente a cabeça como se estivesse concordando e continuo olhando o desenho intrigada. Paro finalmente os olhos no arco-íris que ela estava pintando ao fundo, e é exatamente esse arco-iris que me entriga... Possui oito cores ao invés de sete.

"Você não colocou cor a mais não Kari?"

Ela para de falar e fita o desenho alguns segundos, conta rápidamente olha pra mim e sorri gentilmente.

"Lie Sora-san, esse arco-iris é igual ao do digimundo..."

Coloca as duas mãos na boca como criança quando diz o que não devia. Acho que já escutei esse nome em algum lugar... A pergunta obviamente é inevitavel.

"O que é 'digimundo'?"

Me sorri sem graça e um pouco nervosa até. Pelo pouco tempo que tenho passado com Kari, sei que ela não é mentirosa, mas algo me diz que a sua resposta não seria exatamente a verdade.

"Um jogo de computador."

Responde insegura se eu acreditaria.

"Legal."

Respondo como se tivesse acreditado. Ela fecha os olhos e abre um sorriso ainda maior, agora de alivio, pela minha 'ingenuidade' e volta a atenção para a conversa e o desenho.

O arco-iris de Kari é diferente do convencional, sem falar no numero. As cores são: Azul-escuro, vermelho, laranja, cinza, verde, roxo, rosa e dourado. É como se pudesse identificar a personalidade cada um, tirando claro Yolei, Ken, Cody e Davis. O porque eu nunca saberia.

Talvez fosse porque o azul combinasse tão bem com a personalidade de Matt, a mistura do vermelho- cor da liderança e do amor- e do amarelo uma cor mais agitada dá pra identificar muito bem com o Tai, o cinza sei lá eu porque caiu como uma luva no Joue, o verde com a sinceridade da Mimi e o roxo com a sabedoria do Izzy.

Rosa, dourado e vermelho são as três cores restantes. O rosa se aplica a Kari sem dúvida por ser uma cor bem singela, o dourado ao TK isso eu sei, e pra mim...

Restou apenas o vermelho.

Vermelho o que? Escuro? Claro? E porque aquela cor sobrou pra mim? Amor ou liderança? Qual desses significados se aplicaria melhor? As dúvidas parecem ser tão sem sentindo mais ao mesmo tempo tão dificeis de decifrar...

"O Tai te ama!"

Kari exclama de repente fazendo com que minha atenção ao desenho se voltasse inteiramente para ela. Tenho certesa que meus rosto está bastante vermelho e os olhos extremamente arregalados. Ela sorri sem graça e guarda o desenho em uma pasta.

"Desculpa Sora-san, mas se eu não fizesse essa brincadeira você continuaria sonhando."

Suspiro e não consigo conter um olhar sério em direção a Kari.

"Não é uma brincadeira de muito bom gosto Kari-chan."

Coloco o "chan" no final para disfarçar o tom pouco amigavel da bronca, ela olha para mim um tanto quanto perplexa e diz quase em um suspiro:

"Não é porque é uma brincadeira que deixa de ser verdade..."

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

Ela abre um sorriso inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo, levantando-se do chão faz um gesto para que eu a siga.

Saímos do quarto de Kari e paramos no quarto ao lado, segundo ela me disse era o quarto dela e de Tai só que, com o passar dos anos, dormir no mesmo quarto com o irmão era impensável até porque haviam muitas discussões quanto aos posteres, bichinhos de pelúcia entre outras coisas que ela queria colocar no quarto e seu irmão não.

" Vamos aproveitar que o Tai não tá."

Sinto uma sensação estranha, como se eu estivesse próxima a roubar um banco ou algo parecido. Kari gira a maçaneta e a porta permanece fechada.

"Tá trancado!"

"Então é melhor a gente não entrar ai Kari-chan."

"Nada disso!"- Ela faz bico- "É uma revanche."

"Pelo que?"

"Por ele Ter lido MEU Diário sem pedir autorização."

" Se ele pedisse por acaso você deixaria?"

"Claro que não é algo particular!"

"Então..."

"Mas é que..."

Vejo as bochechas dela corarem um pouco ela olha para o chão alguns segundos.

"È que eu tava tentando me dessidir entre Hikari Kamiya Takaishi ou Hikari Takaishi."

Eu sorrio, ela estava gostando do TK sem dúvida.

"Por favor não conta pra ninguém... Só a Yolei sabe."

"Não se preocupe não contarei... Mas você deveria."

"Por que? Ele nem gosta de mim..."

Balanço a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Se ele não gosta de você, porque teria uma foto sua no quarto dele?"

"Você viu mesmo isso?"- Ela grita agitada e feliz.

"Hai."

"Aiarigatou Sora-san!"

E me abraça deixando-me quase sem ar, mas eu compreendo a felicidade dela.

"Mas agora vamos entrar no quarto do Tai."

E quando eu pensei que podia enrola-la...

"Eu tenho a chave."

Ela destranca a porta e entramos, estava muito escuro ela então ascende a luz.

"Como o Taichi é bagunceiro! É por isso que ele não deixa a mamãe entrar no quarto!"

E realmente, parecia que um furacão passara por ali. Roupas e objetos espalhados pelo chão, cama desarrumada... Felizmente não haviam restos de comida ou baratas.

A gatinha de Kari entra no quarto e começa a arranhar minha perna como se pedisse alguma coisa. Kawaii. Pego-a no colo e enquanto deslizo a minha mão pelas suas costas ela ronrona satisfeita.

"Aqui está Sora!"

Derrubo a gata no chão com o susto que Kari me dera. Sorte que esta caiu de pé ou teria se machucado. Em frente ao meu rosto a menina segura dois porta retratos de tamanho médio e balança-os de um lado para o outro até eu segurar ambos em minhas mãos.

Na primeira foto aparece Tai e eu tomando sorvete com mais ou menos nove anos de idade. Estou em destaque rindo com a boca toda suja de sorvete de morango enquanto Taichi, fazendo uma careta, tem um pouco de sorvete de chocolate na testa.

A Segunda foto é um pouco mais recente. Deveria de Ter uns treze ou quatorze anos de idade. Parece que estamos em um parque com folhas vermelhas caindo ao nosso redor. Eu corria na frente "caçando" um chapéu azul claro, ainda com o uniforme do colégio, que era levado para sabe-se onde enquanto Tai me perseguia tentando também alcançar o chapéu.

"Você se lembra Sora?"

Kari me pergunta baixinho.

"Lie, só me lembro que fazia muito frio nos dois dias, mesmo com o sol fazia muito frio."

Kari coloca a mão no meu ombro e coloca as fotos em seu devido lugar.

"O que aconteceu com o chapéu?"

Kari vira os olhos tentando se lembrar também, depois de poucos segundo me narra a história.

" Ele voou até cair bem no meio do lago no parque e não havia como pega-lo pois nenhum pedaço de madeira era grande o suficiente e os pedalinhos estavam todos quebrados. Você se sentou na beira do lago pra ver se o vento trazia o chapéu mais ele já estava começando a afundar."

"Então eu perdi o chapéu..."

"Então."- Kari completou- "O Tai pulou no lago e pegou o chapéu pra você"

E foi como seu eu conseguisse lembrar..

**Flashback**

Tai havia acabado de pular no lago e eu gritava pedindo para que ele voltasse. Ele porém não me ouviu e só voltou quando, finalmente, conseguira pegar o chapéu.

Ele saiu do lago tremendo totalmente enxarcado e, torcendo o chapéu com ambas as mãos me entregou.

"Vamos pra casa Tai tá esfriando!" – A Kari chamou.

"Eu não posso ir assim se não a mamãe vai me matar!"- Ele respondeu e sentou-se em baixo do Sol para secar-se.

Os dois ainda discutiram um pouco e depois Kari foi embora deixando Tai e eu a sós.

"Tai..."

Eu peguei a minha blusa de frio do colégio e coloquei em cima de seus ombros e em seguida o abracei passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço para que ele não sentisse frio.

"Arigatou."- Eu agradeci e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, felizmente ele não pode ver o quão corado estava meu rosto pois estava de costas pra mim.

"Se continuar assim tão perto, vai ficar doente também."

"Não importa."

Continuamos assim o resto da tarde até que nossas roupas finalmente se secaram e ele parou de tremer. Passamos a semana em casa, resfriados.

**Fim do flashback**

"Vamos sair daqui antes que o Tai chegue."

Saímos do quarto e trancamos a porta atrás de nós. Kari voltou a desenhar e a conversar como estava fazendo antes e eu apenas fingia que prestava atenção enquanto sentia a cabeça martelando sem parar.

**Tradução-**

**Lie- Não**

**Hai- Sim**

**Arygatou- Obrigado**

**Chan- Sufixo para meninas ou diminutivo de um nome**

**San- Maneira formal de tratamento**

**Kawaii- Fofinho(a) bonitinho**

Isssooooo! Yes! Mais um capitulo de Taiora mas no próximo "Matt ataca".

Certo gente tenho um comunicado importante para vocês, é o seguinte eu fiz uma "surpresa" especial pra todo mundo que está lendo a minha fic, para ver vão no meu "perfil" e cliquem onde está escrito home (homepage) tenho certeza que vcs vão gostar! È pouca coisa mais eh de coração XP.

**Falha nossa:**

Lembra no cap anterior e (nesse tb) que o Tai nunca beijou a Sora? Pois bem eles JÁ SE BEIJARAM, pelo menos era isso q estava escrito em alguns sites e no mangá (vão ver a surpresa) Massssss... a gente abafa o caso e finge que eles nunca se beijaram (seguindo as ordens do anime) e finge tb que eu não sei que a Sora casa com o Matt no final ok?

**Agora o momento que todos esperavam**

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Star- oieee! Sabia q vc ia gostar Star e sim no próximo capitulo (aliais, acho que os próximos 2 capitulos) vão ser Sorato mas vale a pena ler viu? Hehehe**

**AAHHHHH eu não acredito q fanfiction o faz isso! A fonte de minha inspiração é a música! Eu uso muito nas minhas fics! Como eu vou escrever sem as letras da musica? – abraça o Youta- Não pode ser – chora-**

**Ops: obrigada por Ter explicado viu?**

Miharu Nakamura - Sem problemas XD, tudo pra agradar os leitores XDD. Sabia q vc era fan de Tai/Sora! A maioria das fans da Mimi gosta de Mimato(Matt/ Mimi) (acertei?XDD)e Taiora. Obrigada pelos elogios soh q a Mimi vai demorar mais ou menos uns 2 capitulos pra aparecer tah? Bjs

**Hikari Tenchi- Arigatooooooou! Brigadaaaaa! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic! Naum liga isso sempre acontece...**

**A sim claro foi falha minha num te colocado a tradução:**

**Doo Itashimashite- De nada. Arigatou é obrigado assim Domo Arigatou Gazainmasu è uma maneira formal de dizer obrigado. Quer mesmo saber onde eu aprendi tanto japonês? A maior parte foi em uma fic chamada DVD Girl Hondy e o resto eu fui pesquisando na net. Bjs**

Gente outra coisa: eu tenho q gritar tb

O animecon foi peeerfeito!

Eu tive um cursinho com o Daniel-HDR! (pra quem naum sabe o carinha q desenhou o mangá 01 do digimon e tb foram poucas horas.. soh pra aprender técnicas de luz e sombras e acho q fui a pior aluna q ele jah teve XDDD )Peguei autografo Xp a minha amiga até conseguiu um desenho da Mimi. E antes q alguém pergunte eu não tive coragem de perguntar q casal ele preferia XP

Bjs

Ja ne


	7. A Lua

**Ok, capitulo novo. Ateh a Barra quem narra a fic eh a Sora depois eu ok? Bjs e boa leitura**

* * *

**A Lua**

As luzes da cidade começavam a ascender escondendo o brilho das estralas que iam desaparecendo pouco a pouco, apenas a lua cheia continuava visível em todo o seu esplendor gélido e solitário.

Eu estava novamente sozinha admirando a chegada da noite pela janela da sala. Kari havia sadio para fazer o trabalho escolar na casa de Ken, o Sr. e a Sr.a Kamiya tinham ido ao mercado a algum tempo e Tai ainda não chegara, estava no Juku estudando.

Pensei em ligar a televisão e me distrair , porem antes que eu o fizesse as luzes do parque de diversões ascenderam-se também, deixando a cidade ainda mais bonita. Resolvi ficar um pouco mais, antes de secar meu cabelo ( acabara de tomar banho) e ir dormir também.

Estava tão distraída com as luzes do parque que não percebi quando alguém abriu a porta da sala .

"Admirando a noite Sora?"

A voz me perguntou assustando-me. Virei-me e dei de cara com Tai a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Hai, ela está muito bonita não é?"

Eu completei, não sei porque mais minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro. Taichi se aproximou mais de mim de modo que nossos rostos quase se tocavam e retirou um fio de cabelo molhado que caiu em meu rosto prendeu-o atrás de minha orelha. Por alguns instantes acreditei que ele fosse me beijar novamente. Sinceramente, eu acho que queria que ele fizesse isso. Mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Após tocar em minha orelha ele sentiu o brinco que Matt me dera de aniversário e se distanciou.

"A Kari já chegou?"

Perguntou mudando completamente de assunto e colocando ambas as mãos no bolso do agasalho do colégio.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça e virei-me novamente para admirar a luz da lua.

"A lua está linda hoje não é mesmo?" – Foi a minha vez de perguntar.

"É, linda."

O tom de voz dele saiu tão triste e ferido que me fez até mesmo desviar a atenção da janela para o interior da sala, para conferir se ele estava bem. Mas Taichi não estava mais lá, trancara-se no quarto.

Haviam passado-se muitas horas, já era pouco mais de meia noite e Kari não chegara em casa ainda. Tai mentiu para seus pais dizendo que a irmã estava dormindo e colocou vários bichinhos de pelúcia debaixo da coberta para que Kari não se encrencar.

Eu estava sentada na sala esperando Kari chegar e revendo a matéria da prova do dia seguinte, já que não conseguia dormir, Tai estava trancado em seu quarto vigiando a janela. Foi quando, finalmente, a maçaneta girou abrindo a porta para a entrada de Kari .

"Oi Sora, você ainda tá acordada?"

Ela perguntou sem graça.

"Kari onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados!"

Kari mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça em um humilde pedidos de desculpas e caminhando quase nas pontas dos pés nervosa começou a falar bem baixinho como se tivesse medo de me deixar irritada.

"Gomen Sora-san, eu não queria deixar ninguém preocupado..."

"Me diz, onde você estava?"

"Eu estava na casa do Tk."

"Até essa hora?"

Abaixou mais a cabeça ao perceber o espanto em minha voz já não podendo mais olhar em meu rosto envergonhada, tentei concertar.

" Fazendo o trabalho?"

"Mais ou menos isso..."

Sentou no sofá e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse também.

"Kari-chan, o que aconteceu?"

"É o seguinte, você se lembra que eu ia fazer um trabalho na casa do Ken certo?"- ela perguntou olhando para mim- "Pois bem, eu, o Ken e a Youlei fomos fazer o trabalho e já estávamos quase acabando quando eu e o Tk percebemos que o clima entre os dois estava ficando, como eu posso dizer?- ela revirou os olhos procurando as palavras- Bom, estavam se comportando como algo a mais do que simples amigos você entende?"

Balancei a cabeça e continuei ouvindo atentamente.

"Então eu e o Tk decidimos levar o trabalho para acabar na casa dele e deixar os dois a sós. Depois que terminamos o trabalho ainda era cedo e decidimos assistir um filme só que... eu acabei dormindo no ombro dele."- Kari corou nessa parte- Depois a mãe dele chegou e nos viu dormindo daí ela me acordou e me trouxe pra casa."  
Eu sorri para Kari, dessa vez eu sabia que ela não tinha contado nenhuma mentira e nem tentado me enganar. Ela me abraçou aliviada e eu sussurrei para ela:

"Você precisa agradecer ao Tai depois, ele disse para seus pais que você já estava em casa."

"Hai."

"Kari onde você estava?"  
Era Tai, que tinha uma cara visivelmente zangada assim como a sua voz. Kari soltou-me e levantamos do sofá juntas, ela parecia estar com medo de levar uma bronca.

"Você pode escapar do papai e da mamãe mas de mim não. Onde você estava?"

"Tai não brigue com ela..."

Eu intervim , não gosto de me intrometer mais afinal de contas, éramos cúmplices.

" Eu estava na casa do Tk..."

Ela confessou baixinho, tinha muita coragem.

"O que?"

A voz de Tai quase não saiu e seu rosto era indecifrável, tenho de admitir que tive medo pela Kari.

"O que você estava fazendo até essa hora?"

"O trabalho da escola.."

"**MENTIRA KARI! NINGUÉM FICA ATÉ ESSA HORA FAZENDO TRABALHO DE ESCOLA!"**

Kari gemeu, Tai estava irritado e eu até entendia a preocupação dele mais era impossível acreditar que Kari tivesse feito algo de errado, ou o TK. Podem me chamar de louca ou dizer que eu sou infantil demais, eu sei que ela não estava mentindo.

"Tai não deveria ser tão duro com ela!- Não tive como evitar a minha intromissão, me senso protetor ascendeu, aliais como qualquer outra garota teria feito.

"Diz isso porque ela não faz parte da sua família!".

_"Você não tem uma família_"

Esse pensamento invadiu minha mente em poucos segundos, afinal, o meu castelo de ilusão construído de areia desabou. Mas estava na hora não estava? O que me faria pensar que eu faço parte da família de alguém? Como eu sou ingênua...

Emoções como dor, raiva e tristeza me preencheram de tal forma que por pouco mais de cinco segundos eu não conseguira me mexer, ou pensar. Só aquela maldita dor de cabeça que ia e voltava sem parar. Era como se por dentro estivesse morta, ou melhor eu queria estar morta.

"Você tem razão, Ela não faz parte da minha família... ALIAIS NINGUÉM PODE FAZER PARTE DA MINHA FAMILIA... PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO NENHUMA!

Eu gritei a Tai com toda dor, raiva e tristeza que estavam juntas me sufocando naquela hora, como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dele. Mas eu sabia que não era, mesmo assim gritei, queria mandar tudo embora de uma única vez, o que não aliviou minha dor, pelo contrário ela aumentou. Aumentou por eu simplesmente Ter passado os meus problemas para outra pessoa.

Não agüentei mais e sendo a covarde que sou eu fugi, corri para fora do apartamento e, entrando no elevador, apertei um andar qualquer para que as portas se fechassem.

Senti meus olhos embaçarem, como eu sou baka, chorar não resolve os problemas, não repara meus erros, não traz a minha família de volta... nem minhas lembranças.

Com a mão fechada bato com força no botão "pare" do elevador de modo que este para imediatamente dando um "solavanco" e ficando preso entre o quarto e o terceiro andar.

Deixo meu corpo escorregar pelas paredes cinzas e frias e abraço as minhas pernas encarando a porta de ferro do elevador tentando conter minhas lágrimas com muito esforço, mas não consigo, elas rolam manchando todo o meu rosto. Me sinto péssima, como se nada mais valesse pra mim, como se não tivesse mais nada que me quisesse aqui, mais ninguém. E depois desse minha briga com o Tai, temo que isso seja a verdade.

Me sinto tão inútil. Não consigo me lembrar da minha própria família! Nem da minha própria mãe. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Esquecer da pessoa que esteve com você a vida inteira!

Novas lágrimas se formam, tenho vontade de gritar, correr, fugir... devo estar ficando louca e, por alguma razão, isso parece não Ter a mínima importância.

Ouço um barulho vindo de fora, de alguém correndo pelas escadas com pisadas muito fortes. Imagino que seja o Tai querendo desculpar-se, mais a culpa não é dele; é minha e depois do escândalo que dei sei que não irei conseguir encara-lo.

Queria um conselho, alguém que me dissesse que não há problema em admitir a dor ou que simplesmente me desse coragem para enfrentar essa coisa tão complicada que dizem ser minha vida.

"Okaa-san, sinto sua falta"

* * *

Apesar de ser madrugada a cidade de Odaíba continuava iluminada com fortes luzes coloridas em todos os lugares porém nenhuma delas era tão bela como a do satélite natural. 

Embora várias lojas já estivessem fechadas o comércio continuava aberto; farmácias, drogarias, bares, lanchonetes e- logicamente- cassinos mantinham vendedores de plantão atendendo as necessidades dos clientes de tipos completamente estranhos para quem estava acostumado a sair apenas na luz do dia.

A menina de olhos castanho- avermelhado sentou-se em um banco perto da praça completamente exausta, seus olhos acompanhavam a movimentação das ruas ao mesmo tempo que lutavam para manter-se abertos e seu corpo já não queria mais obedecer a comando nenhum.

Sora cruzou os braços com frio, estava usando regata antes de sair correndo do apartamento de Tai. Fechou os olhos com a intenção de dar um pequeno cochilo, sem perceber que estava sendo observada do outro lado da esquina.

"Hey, o que vamos fazer com essa menina?"- Perguntou o primeiro homem cutucando o companheiro e apontado para Sora.

"Vamos deixa-la ai hora essa, não está incomodando ninguém."- Respondeu sem dar muita importância.

" Não seja incompetente, devemos leva-la ao chefe não concorda?"

"Porquê?"

"Veja bem, essa garota está bem vestida e bonita demais para ser mais uma mendiga e olhe só para a cor da pele dela; clara demais para ser uma Kogal não acha?"

"E daí?"

" Acredite, se não a levarmos para o chefe agora teremos problemas mais tarde."

" Não acha que existem muitas outras garotas para nos preocuparmos não?"

"É por isso que você nunca será promovido."

"Como se a sua promoção valesse alguma coisa."- Resmungou fingindo pouco caso.

O outro sorriu e arrastou o parceiro até onde Sora encontrava-se cochilando, balançou-a levemente pelos ombros fazendo com que ela acordasse assustada.

"Q-quem são vocês"- perguntou encolhendo-se no banco.

"Não se assuste menina, precisamos que você nos acompanhe."

"Não."- respondeu, sua voz quase não saia e seu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado.

" Vamos garota, estamos cansados e nem um pouco a fim de fazer a vontade de uma adolescente cheia de Man..."

" O que meu companheiro quer dizer."- cortou o primeiro- "è que não precisa Ter medo, juro que não lhe faremos nenhum mal."

"E querem que eu acredite que vocês são caras bonzinhos querendo me ajudar a voltar pra casa?"

"E porque não?"- o homem sorriu e mexendo no bolso do casaco retirou uma pequena carteira e ao abri-la lhe mostrou um objeto dourado com uma estrela ao centro- "Somos policiais não precisa Ter medo, mas vai Ter de nos acompanhar até a delegacia."

* * *

Vários homens e algumas mulheres cansados se acumulavam naquela pequena sala pouco iluminada enquanto bebiam várias xícaras seguidas de café para conseguirem se manterem acordados e alertas para qualquer problema que pudesse aparecer, o que parecia não surgir nenhum efeito. 

Embora a delegacia não fosse o melhor lugar do mundo, e o último que qualquer cidadão gostaria de estar, não chegava ser nenhum "hospital" de que tanto Sora tinha trauma.

"Você fugiu de casa?"- uma das policiais perguntou servindo uma xícara de chá verde para Sora.

"Eu não tenho casa..."- respondeu olhando triste e fixamente para o conteúdo da xícara.

"Se não encontrarmos seus responsáveis você terá de ser levada para o serviço social..."- A policia insistiu.

"Mas..."

"Sora!"

A garota assustou-se, aquela voz lhe era extremamente familiar, virou-se e viu o vocalista dos Jovens Lobos caminhar até ela com passos largos e apressados.

"Matt?"- Disse enquanto era abraçada fortemente por ele.

"Eu te procurei por toda a cidade!"- Ele a abraçou com mais força- " O Tai me contou tudo, ficamos muito preocupados!"

" Eu estou bem."

"Não nos assuste mais assim ..."

"Gome ne"

"Garoto."- A policial interrompeu- " Vocês se conhecem?"

"Sim. Não se preocupe policial, o Matt é o meu amigo."- Sora respondeu.

"Va lá hein?" A policial disse desconfiada.- "Ainda bem que o policial Okaso te trouxe para cá, ele tem faro pra encontrar adolescentes fugitivos."

"Podemos ir embora?"- Matt perguntou impaciente já olhando em direção a saída.

" Com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Que você autografe esse CD, minha filha é sua fã!"

Após algumas dezenas de assinaturas, finalmente, ambos deixaram a delegacia. Matt abriu a porta do co-piloto para que Sora entrasse e, sentando no banco de motorista, pegou o celular e começou a discar.

"Para quem está ligando?"- Perguntou a garota curiosamente.

"Para o Tai, vou te levar pra lá agora."

"Não Matt."- Sora pediu segurando nas mãos dele- "Por favor não diz pro Tai que eu estou com você."

"Mas Sora..."

"Por favor, eu sei que é pedir demais, mas diga apenas que eu estou bem, não quero voltar pra lá entende?"

O rapaz a encarou por alguns instantes pensativo, finalmente desligou o celular e deu a partida no carro, Sora sorriu aliviada.

"Façamos o seguinte; eu ligarei pro Izzy e pedirei para que ele diga ao Tai que você está bem Ok?"- Sora fez que sim com a cabeça.- "Ótimo, agora diga; onde você pretende passar a noite?"

Sora parou para pensar alguns segundos.

" Eu quero ir pra minha casa."

Yamato freiou o carro bruscamente de forma que quase fizera o automóvel de trás colidir também. A garota olhou para ele no inicio assustada e depois decepcionada.

"Se não quiser me levar tu.."

"Eu levo."

"Sério?"- Gritou eufórica.

"Hai."

"Obrigada Matt!"- Gritou ainda mais quase pulando do banco.

"Não precisa ficar tão agitada!."- Matt aconselhou surpreso- "E sente-se ou pode se machucar."

"Hai!"- respondeu sentando e colocando o cinto.

Matt sorriu e aproveitando o sinal vermelho ficou admirando-a pelo retrovisor. Aquele ar triste e perdido e sério se transformando tão bruscamente em um rosto infantil sem perder o jeito maduro. Era como se voltasse no tempo...

**oOoOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era hora do almoço no colégio de Hikariokaoga e as crianças se espalhavam por todo pátio conversando com os amigos, ou reunindo-se para brincadeiras coletivas. Era muito difícil encontrar crianças tomando lanche sozinhas em cantos escondidos.

Era difícil porém não impossível. Um jovenzinho de cabelos loiros estava sozinho enquanto tocava harmoniosamente sua gaita com os olhos fechados. Não falava com ninguém a pouco mais de três semanas, para isso agia de uma forma muito rude com os outros de todas as maneiras possíveis. Construíra uma barreira de gelo em torno de si mesmo.

O motivo? As brigas tão constantes que aconteciam em sua casa todos os dias entre seus pais. Ele não agüentava mais ouvir bate-bocas e discussões sem sentido, isso quando não via estilhaços de vidro ou porcelana espalhados por todo o chão. Quando perguntava o que ocorrera a resposta era sempre "está tudo bem."

Mas não estava tudo bem e ele se questionava se algum dia já esteve tudo bem. As brigas sempre existiram só que em escalas menores... Muito menores.

E ainda tinha o seu irmãozinho TK, tentava evitar que ele ouvisse e visse as brigas trancando-se com ele no quarto e ligando a televisão no ultimo volume de forma que no dia seguinte mal suportava as dores de cabeça.

Assistindo ao menino loiro estavam um par de olhos castanhos avermelhados muito curiosos. A menina estava sozinha visto que seu melhor amigo faltara. As outras meninas? Estas mantinham distância dela pois ela era diferente. Afinal de contas que menina normal gosta de jogar futebol em vez de brincar de boneca?

A mocinha levantou-se e caminhou até o garoto loiro, poucos meses mais velho que ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

É um fato muito raro crianças se importarem mais com os outros do que com si mesmas porem algumas crianças nascem com esse "Dom" e ela, ao ver aquele menino tocando gaita sozinho, sentiu que ele precisava mais de ajuda do que ela.

"O senpai está bem?"- perguntou com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

"Não é dá sua conta!"- Ele gritou a ela levantando-se- "SUA _PIRRALHA!_"

Ele esperou que ela lhe desse um soco, gritasse com ele ou simplesmente saísse correndo para contar a professora ou diretora. Talvez ir a diretoria não fosse algo tão ruim visto tudo o que ele estava passando...

No entanto a garotinha simplesmente olhou para ele e cruzou os braços.

"Você não manda em mim!"

"Mas eu sou o mais velho!"

"E eu mais nova e daí? O que o senpai vai fazer quanto a isso?"- Perguntou fazendo um biquinho e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

De repente Matt começou a rir, o jeito como aquela garotinha falava, com tanta determinação, era muito engraçado. Curvou-se levemente para cumprimenta-la.

"Meu nome é Yamato, hajimemashite."

" Yamato-senpai, que legal!"- Ela sorriu fazendo o garoto corar.

"É bem..."- começou sem graça- " Quantos anos você tem hein?"

A mocinha mostrou cinco dedos em sua mão direita e um com a mão esquerda indicando 6 anos.

"Por que não está brincando com as outras meninas?"

A menininha olhou para as outras que a fuzilavam com os olhos enquanto trocavam as roupinhas de suas bonecas. Acenou para elas inocentemente, duas ainda acenaram de volta e sorriram, as outras fingiram que não viram e outra, bem menos educada, lhe mostrou a língua.

"Qual o pobrema delas?"- O rapazinho perguntou.

"È que eu so esquisita."- respondeu de cabeça baixa.

"Porquê?"

"Porquê eu gosto de joga bola."

"Uma menina que gosta de joga bola?"- Fez uma pausa surpreso- "Que.. legal."

"Sério?"- Perguntou espantada.

"È sim, você pelo menos não é igual a elas. Ela não me parecem muito legais como você."

"Descobri uma cosa boa em você."

O rapazinho loiro fitou a menininha com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e esta simplesmente sorriu. O sinal soou.

"Tenho que ir!"- A mocinha disse e acenou para seu novo amigo. – "Tachau"

"Como é o seu nome?"- Perguntou Matt vendo-a se afastar.

"Sora."- Respondeu olhando para o céu, mais especificamente para uma nuvem que parecia Ter a forma de um coração branco.

"Tchau... Sora."

Ela acenou novamente, correndo para o meio do montinho de crianças de sua sala e desapareceu em meio a elas. Yamato ficou observando-a até sua professora chamar para que ele entrasse também.

* * *

**Tradução e curiosidades-**

**Hajimemashite- Prazer em conhecê-lo (a)**

**Baka- Idiota**

**Okaa-san- Mãe ( mamãe)**

**Juku- Mais ou menos um cursinho japonês, como para os pais é desonroso q os filhos repitam de ano os paisos colocamem uma escola particular ( depois do horário da escola normal) que vai das 19:00 até as 22:00 **

**Nota: os japoneses entram as 8 e saem as 18:00 do colégio...**

**Kogal- A sociedade japonesa eh estremamente consumista, assim algumas garotas se prostituem para poderem comprar "bugigangas", por passarem mais tempo em clubes, praças e praias do que na escola geralmente possuem a pele mais bronzeada do que a de outras meninas.**

**Senpai- Veterano, denominação respeitosa para tratar os alunos mais velhos na escolas japonesas. ( a antes q alguém me xingue pelo q eu lembro o Mattt tah uma série na frente do Tai e da Sora ok?)**

Ufa! Cap. novo, ficou mais comprido do que eu esperava espero que pelo menos tenha fikado bom e que vcs naum tenham pulado muitos parágrafos...

Outra coisa: Ninguém foi ver a surpresa naum ú.ù? Deu tanto trabalho pra achar figura! Fikei mal tempão procurando... Sorato entaum nem se fala! ( se alguém tiver uma figura q naum tah na galeria pleeease me manda, eu tenho 7 galerias de Taiora mais só 3 de Sorato)

A quem deixou comentários

Nathalia- Olá Tudo Bem? Que bom que vc estah gostando da fic! Eh, parece que se tivesse uma eleição pra presidente o Tai ganhava XP ( Bem acho q esse meu comentário naum foi lah muito inteligente "¬¬) . Bom a Minha teoria pra Sorato eh q os opostos se atraem e pra Taiora eh que os equivalentes se combinam P Assim pra mim os dois combinam igualmente com a Sora P Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário

**Star- Oiiiee- fazendo festinha- bom te ver!Obrigada. eu me esforcei bastante pra escrever aquele cap.Q bom q vc naum vai parar de ler XP ... Bom, nessa fic o esquema naum eh votação infelizmente... mas quem sabe? Nem mesmo eu sei com quem a Sora vai ficar...**

**PS: Jah estou indo ler sua fic**

Hikari Tenchin- Obrigada de novo- vermelha- Já nem sei mais como agradecer vc pelos comentários...Bom a tradução vc jah nem precisa agradecer pq era obrigação minha colocartah bom? Ainda bem q vc tah aprendendo japonês! Quer uma dica pra decorar melhor? Anota algumas palavrinhas na contracapa de algum caderno tah? Eu pelo menos faço isso !

Eh bem equilibrado mesmo, faço o possivel pra não deixar um lado em mais vantagem q o outro ... A Sim,aguarde por mais TK e Kari, dependendo de como for talvez eu coloque um capitulo extra soh mostrando o relacionamento dos outros casais.Quanto a não Ter festivais ai em Portugal eu tenho uma amiga q tb mora ai e reclama disso pra mim . Mas naum se preocupe, depois q eu dominar o mundo festivais de animes serão obrigatórios uma vez por mês em todos os 5 continentes!** Huhauahuahua cof cof cof...** Valeu mesmo hein?

**Miharu Nakamura-Mimato mesmo? Q bom q a minha bola de cristal tá funcionando XDD MAMÃE EU ESTOU PERTO DE CONQUISTAR MUNDO XDD – se tocando q ainda tava escrevendo- Bem er... segundo minhas previsões falta mais um capitulo praMimi voltar a participar.**

**Não se preocupe eu não desisti da fic! Acontece q eu tive algumas semanas de provas no Sábado ( acredite, eu tenho aula em alguns sábados...) Mas eu não vou desistir da fic exatamente por três motivos:**

**1-Eu prometi que ia fazer a Mimi voltar e eu pretendo cumprir**

**2-Eu tb não sei com quem a Sora vai ficar XP O .O**

**3-Eu simplesmente estou AMANDO escrever essa fic! Pode naum ser a melhor q eu jah escrevi ou a mais comentada, mais eu adoro muuuito ela.**

**Bjs, obrigada pelo seu apóio e comentário, fiquei muito feliz em saber q vc gostou tanto assim da fic...- feliz-**

**Bom gente eh isso... **

**Dúvidas, sugestões, criticas ou comentários deixem uma review. Sugestões muito grandes ou ameaças de morte só aceito pore-mail ù.u ( para preservar a integridade fisica e pscicologica da vitima e a sua tb). E.. Alguem ai quer me Adicionar no msn:DD Por favor?**

**Bjs ateh o proximo capitulo**


	8. As Estrelas

_**As Estrelas**_

"Nós chegamos?"

Matt balançou a cabeça tentando livrar-se das lembranças por alguns segundos. Olhou para Sora ao seu lado e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios acenou com a cabeça afirmando, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que a garota pudesse sair também.

O rapaz tentava, porém não conseguia impedir as lembranças de assaltar-lhe a mente outra vez. Lembrava-se de que, semanas depois de conhecer Sora, não á vira mais e após mudar-se para Odaíba. Questionou-se durante muito tempo se voltaria a vê-la novamente...

O que ele não esperava era algum dia reencontrar a garotinha já crescida em um acampamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO**

Um grupo de aproximadamente cinqüenta estudantes aglomeravam-se na porta da escola. Cada qual com a sua bagagem que, com certeza, continha muito mais do que o necessário para duas semana em um acampamento.

"Como temos poucos alunos para esse acampamento as séries serão misturadas..."- Um professor informou quase gritando, tentando manter a ordem naquele montinho que não parava de falar animadamente.

"Isso quer dizer que todas as séries irão juntas no ônibus?"- Um menino loiro perguntou segurando o irmãozinho menor pela mão.

"Legal Irmaozão, nós vamos ficar juntos na viagem."

"Isso parece divertido!"- Exclamou uma menina com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Os dois garotos viraram-se em sua direção. O menor sorriu de volta enquanto seu irmão mais velho apenas a fitava com os lábios entreabertos surpreso.

"Gome nasai eu não quis ser intrometida"- A garota curvou-se levemente desculpando-se, ela usava roupas informais e um chapéu azul claro que escondia a maior parte de seu cabelo- "Eu só achei que séria muito legal todos viajarmos juntos."

Matt continuava sem responder nada enquanto o seu irmãozinho observava-o atento achando estranho o fato dele estar tão nervoso.

"Porquê você está vermelho Irmãozão?"- Perguntou o garotinho inocentemente.

Ele não soube o que responder, apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado e colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça. A garota sorriu e ajoelhou-se para poder ficar na mesma altura do menorzinho.

"Como é o seu nome?"

" Takeru Takaishi, pode me chama T.K."

"Certo T.K! E aquele rapaz que esta com vergonha de falar comigo?"

"Ele é o meu irmão Matt."

"Matt? Hum... Eu sou a ..."

"Sora venha depressa!"- Um garoto de cabelos castanhos gritou e acenou- "Se não eu não vou guardar o seu lugar!"

_"Sora? Seria..."_

"Estou indo Tai!"- Ela gritou de volta levantando-se- "Bom, agente se vê no ônibus certo?"

T.K acenou a cabeça indicando um "sim."

O guardião da amizade virou o rosto de modo que o seu olhar e o da guardiã do amor se cruzaram, permaneceram alguns segundos dessa forma como se estivessem analisando cada traço um do outro, reconhecendo-se. Por fim a garota cortou a conexão dirigindo o olhar ao chão com ambas as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

"Foi um prazer te rever Matt."

O menino mal conteve a surpresa de modo que tudo que fez foi simplesmente acompanha-la com os olhos até ela entrar rapidamente no ônibus.

**OoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO **

"Nós não vamos entrar?"- Sora perguntou tirando Matt de sua linha de pensamento.

"Sim claro."- Respondeu voltando a realidade.

O prédio possuía cerca de dezoito andares, com um apartamento por andar. O porteiro, um senhor perto de sua aposentadoria, podia ser visto dentro da guarita olhando sonolento para a televisãozinha de cinco polegadas. Os portões eram altos, azuis e com pequenas lanças cortantes em suas pontas.

Sora olhou decepcionada para tudo aquilo, tinha esperança de conseguir lembrar-se de algo quando estivesse perto de sua casa, o que não ocorreu.

"Não se preocupe Sora."- Matt aconselhou- "Você se mudou para cá no começo desse ano, é mesmo muito difícil você se lembrar."

"Parece que você lê mentes.."- Ela comentou sorrindo triste.

"Não, só a sua"- Ele continuou brincalhão enquanto abria o porta-malas pegando seu violão e algumas sacolas.- Vamos ver se o porteiro nos deixa entrar.

"Hai..."

Barulhos de passos podiam ser escutados ecoando baixinho pelo corredor do décimo primeiro andar seguido pelo som de sussurros de dois adolescentes enquanto tentavam abrir a porta do apartamento número 11, quebrando assim o silêncio em todo o prédio,.

"Bem vinda!"- O rapaz loiro disse em um tom de brincadeira abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Sora entrar primeiro.

"Arigatou."- Agradeceu um pouco corada em um meio sorriso e entrou examinando os detalhes do apartamento.

A sala era grande e decorada no tradicional padrão ocidental, com móveis simples porém bonitos. O piso era de madeira e havia uma sacada com portas de vidro adornadas por cortinas brancas ,que estavam abertas, permitindo a passagem da única fonte de iluminação vinda do lado de fora: a Lua.

"Pena que cortaram a luz."- Matt informou cabisbaixo.

"Não tem problema!"- Sora sorriu- Olha só a noite como está linda! As estrelas até estão começando a aparecer e a lua está iluminando a sala...

"Você sempre foi otimista..."- Ele elogiou deixando o corpo cansado cair sentado no sofá.- "Está com fome?"

"Não, arygat..."- escutou seu estômago roncar e suas bochechas no mesmo instante se iluminaram de vermelho- "Gome ne"

Matt riu um pouco e abriu uma das sacolas retirando um pacote cheio de biscoito caseiros e entregou a Sora que, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu arrancar um pedaço do biscoito.

"Foi você quem fez?"- perguntou com os olhos cheios d' água pelo gosto desagradável do biscoito engolindo-o rapidamente.

"O quê foi?"- Perguntou estranhando e experimentou um dos biscoitos, jogando-o no lixo logo em seguida e limpando a boca com a manga da camisa- "Que gosto horrível!"

Sora acenou com a cabeça.

" Gome, mas tá ruim mesmo."- Ela respondeu rindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o pacote examinando-o.

" De novo isso?"- Ele perguntou a si próprio irritado jogando o pacote de biscoitos no lixo.

"O que aconteceu.?"- Ela questionou preocupada com o tom de voz do "amigo".

"Uma das fãs, ela fez esse pacote de biscoitos e colocou na minha mochila outra vez."

"Acho que ela gosta mesmo de você..."

A guardiã do amor comentou com a voz apagada, levantando-se e indo até a sacada em seguida. Olhou para fora contemplando o triste brilho da lua.

"_Porque será que está doendo tanto?" - perguntou a si mesma._

"Sora..."- Matt chamou-a preocupado.

"_Será que ela ficou com ciúmes?"_

O garoto ficou alguns segundos apenas observando os movimentos da namorada. Retirando outro pacote da sacola levantou-se e foi até ela.

"Tenho outro pacotes de biscoito aqui se você quiser..."

"Claro! Arigatou"

Sentou-se novamente no sofá e começou a comer um pouco tímida ao perceber que o rapaz loiro não tirava os olhos dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FlaschbackOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma fina camada de neve encobria as ruas do Japão, todos saiam de suas casas extremamente bem agasalhados com medo de contrair alguma espécie de gripe que os fizesse perder o restinho das férias.

Muitas lojas estavam abertas com ofertas especiais e as decorações só indicavam uma coisa; O Natal chegara finalmente! A data mais esperada de quase todo o planeta finalmente chegara! Os pequenos que foram com toda certeza os que mais esperaram por essa data agora exibiam para os amiguinhos os brinquedos novos que o "Papai Noel" trouxera.

Havia até um anúncio de um show especial de Natal com várias bandas. Dessa vez os mais entusiasmados com isso não eram as crianças não e sim algumas centenas de garotas jovens esperando para verem seus ídolos cantando; cada banda de um colégio diferente.

Quase que alheia a tudo isso, estava uma dessas jovens em frente a um trailer olhando fixamente para a porta enquanto segurava uma caixinha encoberta por um lencinho. Ao seu lado um pássaro rosa muito peculiar tentava incentiva-la porém parecia que a menina não o escutava.

"Hey Sora, eu estive pensando se você..."

O guardião da coragem começou- e realmente reunira muita coragem e, talvez uma ajudinha de seu amigo amarelo,- para chegar até ela. A garota no entanto, embora já tivesse virado o rosto para ele, estava muito envolvida em seus pensamentos para compreender o que ele dizia de forma que apenas respondeu mecanicamente e, antes que percebesse já estava dento do trailer junto com sua amiguinha cor-de-rosa.

Qual não foi a surpresa do vocalista dos jovens lobos ao ver entrar a guardiã do amor timidamente no trailer e, ainda por cima, segurando uma caixinha envolta por um lencinho.

"Aí cara, 'nois' já 'volta' só vamos ali compra uns presente de Natal "- Falaram os outros integrantes da banda em uníssono – Ae mina, num repara na bagunça naum tá? Camarim improvisado é assim mesmo!

"Tudo bem."- Foi só o que a garota conseguiu responder enquanto dava passagem .

"Hey Gabumon!"- Byomon gritou animada- "Vamos fazer uma guerra de neve? "

"Quê?"- Foi só o que o digimon conseguiu dizer antes de ser arrastado para fora do "camarim".

"Ela é sempre tão animada?"- Matt perguntou rindo puxando uma cadeira para a amiga se sentar.

"O tempo todo."- Sora respondeu sorrindo.

Ficaram em um pequeno silêncio, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. Estavam tensos por estarem sozinhos.

Ambos entreolharam –se e, como era totalmente inevitável, acabaram por rir juntos da situação; afinal porque, se eram amigos desde a infância, acabaram por se comportar como dois completos desconhecidos?

"Trouxe isso para você!"- Exclamou a jovem entregando o presente ao amigo, vermelha.

O rapaz rapidamente desembrulhou o presente e, colocando um dos biscoitos na boca, colocou a caixa em um canto.

"Isso está muito bom!"- Elogiou mastigando o biscoito e engolindo-o.

Os olhares se cruzaram, exatamente como a três anos atrás, antes mesmo de se conhecerem no acampamento, porém esta foi a vez de Matt desviar o olhar para fixar-se em um embrulho fino em cima de uma mesinha.

"Feliz Natal Sora!"- Exclamou de repente entregando o embrulho a ela- "Eu não sabia o que te dar então resolvi montar esse CD com algumas musicas que eu descobri que você gosta, não sei se é um bom presente...

"É sim obrigada."

O rosto de Sora, pela segunda vez tomava o tom vermelho tão conhecido. Também não pudera evitar, afinal quem não sentira-se pelo menos com uma certa nostalgia perto de um garoto como ele?

"Quer dar uma volta?"- Matt perguntou estendendo a mão para ela.

Demorou pouco mais de três segundos para responder, como se quisesse entender o que se passava. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios novamente e segurou a mão do rapaz loiro timidamente conduzindo-o fora do trailer. Para dentro do belo dia de neve que prometia muitas mudanças a partir daquele simples aperto de mãos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End FlashbackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era apenas o terceiro carro que Yamato ouvira passar naquela rua em pouco mais de duas horas. Nesse tempo o rapaz não conseguira dormir fixado com o olhar no teto perdido em várias recordações.

Fora o barulho dos carros todo o resto permanecia em completo silêncio o que, de certa forma, deixava-o preocupado afinal Sora que estava dormindo ao lado do quarto de hospedes- o qual ele estava deitado agora- não produzira nenhum único ruído o que já fazia com que ele cogitasse a possibilidade de levantar-se e conferir se tudo estava bem.

"Posso dormir aqui?"

Matt sentou-se na cama espantado ao ver, em plena madrugada, a menina na porta do quarto ainda com roupa de dormir.

"S-sora? E-esta tudo bem?"

Esta não lhe respondeu deixando-o ainda mais preocupado.

Constatou, com um certo alivio, que ela estava sonâmbula.

" Eu tive um pesadelo."

O mal teve tempo de pensar em algo para responder pois logo a menina deitou-se ao seu lado embrulhando-se.

Matt sentou-se na cama um pouco envergonhado, mesmo assim não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Dormia como uma criança porém, diferentemente da época em que estavam no digimundo, sua expressão era bastante serena.

O rapaz começou a acariciar a face da guardiã do amor, eram pequenos fragmentos de lembranças que ele estava reconstituindo ali, afinal, teria de traze-la de volta aos poucos, como fizera da primeira vez.

Claro que ele respeitaria se ela não o quisesse mas- ou pelos menos faria uma tentativa- porém não poderia deixar de sentir saudades dela.

Sorriu quando lembrou do primeiro beijo, primeiro de uma série ao longo de quase um ano. Lembrava-se que, logo após esses, a menina sorria um pouco tímida tentando esconder o vermelho do rosto.

Nesta altura seus dedos já acariciavam os lábios de Sora. Se ele a beijasse agora ela sorriria como antes?

Não era certo tentar, afinal ela agora estava dormindo, precisava recuperar um pouco o juízo. Não poderia fazer isso.

Assustou-se ao vê-la abrir os olhos que, lentamente, pousaram em seu rosto por alguns segundos sem nada dizer.

"S-sora?"- Gaguejou um pouco, queria saber se ela ainda estava dormindo

"O que foi Matt? O que estou fazendo aqui?"- Perguntou sonolenta, sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Você veio pra cá ainda dormindo."- Respondeu suavemente.

Estava vermelha de tanta vergonha, não sabia se corria para o quarto ou se escondia por debaixo das cobertas. Acabou não fazendo nenhum dos dois, optando pelo meio termo de esconder a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro.

Yamato riu fazendo-a se sentir um pouco menos constrangida com a situação, de forma que acabou rindo também.

Silencio.

"Talvez, só talvez ela se lembre."

"Sora?"

Ela tirou o travesseiro do rosto e olhou para ele.

Agora era vez do rapaz Ter as bochechas tingidas de vermelho respirou um pouco tentando reunir coragem, não era uma situação muito simples.

"Você já foi beijada antes?"

A digiescolhida arregalou os olhos surpresa, desviando o olhar em seguida. Por que ele estaria tão interessado?

O rapaz a viu acenar com a cabeça, sentiu-se um pouco aliviado; Ela se recordava!

"Por quem? Você se lembra?"- Perguntou carinhosamente fitando-a .

"Tai"

A resposta saiu de maneira inocente mas não deixou de Ter um efeito devastador por sobre o garoto. Por alguns segundos ele não soube como reagir apenas admirou-a com os olhos vazios o que fez Sora sentir-se com o coração apertado.

"Melhor você dormir, tem prova amanhã não?"

"Hai"

Ele a beijou na testa e deixou o quarto indo em direção a sala, caminhando como se tivesse sofrido algum ferimento pelo corpo.

Sora sentou-se na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Eu não agüento mais ...

Murmurou baixinho para não ser ouvida e para não trancar mais as palavras. Estava cansada e o que mais queria naquele momento era estar distante de tudo... era não poder mais ser alcançada...

Ela apenas queria estar tão distante como as estrelas.

* * *

**Não temos palavras novas hoje, desculpem.**

**Ultra especial nada importante**

Desculpem novamente pela demora, final de ano eu sempre fico atrapalhada com as provas e outras coisas que vão tirando meu tempo de escrever, eu já tinha planejado esse capitulo há algum tempo porém não sabia como escrevê-lo por isso achei melhor esperar um pouco. Prefiro demorar do que simplesmente vomitar as palavras sobre o computador deixando a fic ruim. Mesmo assim o capítulo não ficou exatamente como eu esperava...

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Hikari Tenchi- Ai ,Que bom que vc gostou- happy- naum tenho muito o que te falar... Soh que adorei te conhecer pelo msn! Vc eh taum fofinhaaaaaa! Bjs Arigatou!**

**Star- Oie ! Ai que bom que vc gostou! Eu tinha certeza que vc ia gostar dakela pequena cena- piscando- Mas eu vou pedir desculpas de novo pela minha demora... como vc disse não eh facil escrever no prazo... Mas a partir do Mês q vem eu prometi a mim mesma q não demorarei tanto- espero- Bjs e obrigada**

**Ino Miharu Nakamura- Nossa- gotinha- Eu eh que agradeço pelos elogios! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Ah sim bom vc ter gostado da galeria..-happy-**

**Kaena Zeho- Sim, sim gosto de todos esses casais e obrigada pelo elogio- happy- Sim, aqui no Brasil existem festivais de animes quase uma vez por mes... Não sei se recebeu meu e-mail... Mais vai ter um dia 11 e 12 de dezembro e outro em janeiro em São Paulo... Espero q vc venha pra cah em um desses fests pra gente se conhecer. Bjs!**

**Suzumi Hina- Arigatou! Aqui estah mais um cap da fic- super happy-**

**Espero naum ter eskecido ninguem gotinha Se eskeci por favor me mate - gotinha maior-**

** Ultra especial nada importante 2**

**Yeeees! Meu plano de dominação mundial estah dando certo ! Estou com dois blogs em construção e um pekenogrupo de rpg no msn!- dançando-Quem quizer participar eh soh falar... Quem quizer me adicionar no msn ou Orkut tb... Adoro conhecer o povo do FF (ponto) net**

**Bjs**

**Ateh o proximo cap**


	9. terremotos

**_Terremotos _**

" O Tempo da prova acabou... Passem suas provas para frente agora."

Sora nem acreditara que conseguira completar mais da metade da prova... Tinha estudado tão pouco e não dormira o suficiente para se concentrar...

Mas problemas da escola não eram os que mais a preocupavam;

A única coisa que a deixava preocupada agora eram seus dois amigos que ela conseguira magoar... como sempre.

"Hey, mais uma coisa; o diretor informou hoje que vocês estão deixando muita bagunça dentro da sala. Assim vocês não terão almoço até limparem tudo!"- A professora informou com a voz seca.

Houve um certo tumulto entre os estudantes que reclamavam baixinho e xingavam tanto o diretor como a professora, mas logo fizeram a "Rodinha". Apenas a digiescolhida continuou encolhida em um canto pensativa.

**------------------Flashback-----------------**

Eram por volta de sete horas de amanhã quando Sora resolvera finalmente levantar, graças ao cheiro agradável de bolo assando. Sonolenta esfregou os olhos e cambaleou até a cozinha arrastando os pés no chão.

Tivera um terrível pesadelo na noite anterior, alias pesadelos eram as únicas coisas com as quais convivia quando fechava os olhos. Tremia apenas com a aproximação da escuridão pois sabia que tudo iria recomeçar...

"Bom dia, pensei que não fosse mais acordar!"- O garoto loiro exclamou tirando o bolo do forno.

Sora apenas assentiu com a cabeça, estava cansada demais para pensar ou para qualquer coisa... Sua cabeça estava doendo de novo, incomodando mais do lado esquerdo de forma que algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu olho esquerdo sem ela se dar conta.

"Sora, você está bem?"- O menino loiro perguntou preocupado se aproximando dela.

"Eu estou.."

Não conseguiu completar a frase. Como um texto sendo deletado em um computador as palavras estavam sumindo de sua mente.

"Sora? Você está bem?"- O menino tornou a chamar, se aproximando mais dela preoculpado.

"Sim, sim estou bem."- Respondeu por fim retomando a conciencia- "O bolo está ótimo também!"

"Então se apresse porque estamos atrasados pra escola!"- Respondeu fingindo um tom autoritário, porem aliviado por ela estar bem.

"Hai!"- Respondeu correndo para se arrumar

**---------------------------Flashback------------------**

"JO KEN PO!"

"Papel embrulha Pedra!"

"Ah droga!"- Exclamara Chiharu e Arashi desanimadas.- Só a gente colocou Pedra?"

"Parece que sim!"- Respondeu um dos meninos- "Mais uma rodada"

"JO KEN PO!"

A digiescolhida ficou parada, como se estivesse perdida em algum lugar com os olhos fitando a parede.

"Sora?"- um dos participantes chamou-lhe atenção- "Não vai jogar não?"

"Hai!"- Respondeu em um sobressalto, e como sua consiencia tivesse voltado estendeu a mão aberta no meio das outras rápidamente.

" Tesoura corta papel!"

"Nossa só eu escolhi papel?"- Sora perguntou.

"É... Parece que a sorte não está com vocês... Bem agora vocês vão limpar a calçada da escola e a gente limpa a classe..."-

"Eu odeio Ter que limpar a calçada!"- Chiharu reclamou inconformada pegando a vassoura no cantinho da sala.

* * *

Já era por volta de uma da tarde, horário de almoço de muitos trabalhadores que- andando apressadamente para os restaurantes antes que este ficasse cheios- não estranhavam o fato de várias colégiais, munidas com baldes e vassouras, estarem limpando a calçada da escola. 

"Odeio Ter que limpar a calçada!"- Repetia uma das colegiais pela décima vez inconformada.

"Não reclame tanto, poderia ser pior!"- Sora falou com a amiga que mais parecia querer quebrar a vassoura do que varrer o chão.

"Pior? Me diz como!"- A menina gritou levantando o balde.

"Vocês podiam Ter que limpar o banheiro!"

As meninas viraram-se para a voz que havia feito a sugestão. A digiescolhida do amor mal conteve um grito de felicidade.

"Mimi!"

A garota nippo americana sorriu e piscou, correndo para abraçar a amiga.

" O que você tá fazendo aqui Mimi?"- Sora perguntou sorrindo.

"Vim dar uma mãozinha na faxina"- Ela piscou mais uma vez fazendo um gesto de "vitória" – " Eu sei que é nesse horário que vocês tem o almoço então resolvi passar aqui e te sequestrar pra irmos ao shopping!"

"Não posso faltar as aulas Mimi!"- A menina entrou na brincadeira aproveitando para entregar um balde para a amiga- Mas você pode me ajudar a fazer a faxina!"

"Nem pensar... Já fui pro Estados Unidos pra me livrar disso!"

"Muito esperto de sua parte..."- resmungou a outra, conseguindo quebrar de vez a vassoura.- "Droga..."

As outras meninas só puderam rir do infortunio de Chiharu, que agora estava vermelha de tanta raiva, já ameaçando partir o resto da vassoura em pedaços.

"Sua baka!"- gritou para a vassoura jogando-a no chão.

"Calma, Chiharu!"- Sora pediu já parando de rir- "A vassoura não tem..."

Branco, voltou a fitar um ponto qualquer sem completar a frase novamente... As palavras estavam fugindo...

"Vida?"- Arashi arriscou.

"Culpa!"- A menina quase gritou em um sobressalto.

"Claro que tem!"- Chiharu gritou se fingindo de nervosa.

"Tá bom, Tá bom!"- Mimi disse- "Eu acho que eu posso ajudar vocês..."

"Será muito bem vinda!"- Sora disse sorrindo.

"É! Pode começar lavando aqui...!"- Chiharu entregou um balde cheio de água para Mimi.-"E não se esqueça de..."

"SORA! SORA!"

Uma voz chamou desesperadamente, assustando não só a Sora mas também a Chiharu, fazendo-a derrubar a água nos próprios pés.

"Droga!"- A menina loira gritou, já imaginando que conspiração o mundo teria contra ela- "Youlei!"

"Desculpe..."- Pediu a menina de óculos apoiando a mão nos joelhos, tomando fôlego."- Sora... Você... precisa...Vir... Conosco..."- Disse se referindo a Davis e Ken que vinham correndo atrás dela e também pararam em frente as quatro meninas tomando ar.

"Mas o que aconteceu de tão importante pra vocês virem aqui correndo?"- Mimi perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Ah, olá... Mimi"- Davis cumprimentou passando a mão na testa, retirando o suor.-"Que bom vê-la."

"Davis!"- Youlei chamou a atenção dele irritada- "Agora não é hora!"

"Mas o que aconteceu?"- Perguntou Sora, já bastante agitada.

"O Tai e o Matt..."- Ken começou a contar, percebendo que seus dois colegas preferiam perder tempo irritando um ao outro -"Eles estão brigando feio na quadra..."

"Por que não diz logo que eles tão se matando lá?"- Davis perguntou, perdendo a calma e quase gritando.

"Não grite com o Ken! Ele não está gritando com você!"- Youlei elevou a voz á Davis também irritada.

"EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!"

"Sora, melhor vir, acho que essa briga tem á ver com você..."- Ken informou baixinho.

"Hai..."- Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar aqui esperando."- a "americana" disse e os outros assentiram pelo que conheciam Mimi, sabiam como ela detestava ver brigas-"Espero que eles parem logo com essa criancice."

"Vamos logo!"- Disse Youlei correndo na frente- "Pelo que eu vi lá, não vai demorar pra eles se machucarem feio."

* * *

"Maldito!" 

Os gritos ecoavam pela escola e podiam ser ouvidos a longa distância, bem como a multidão de adolescentes que se reunia em torno deles apenas assistindo.

"A Sora não é sua propriedade!"- Gritava Tai entre os dentes.

Recebeu um soco como resposta pela ousadia, sua boca já estava sangrando e seu rosto completamente roxo. Matt também não estava muito diferente

Se antes conviviam, de certa foram, em harmonia como amigos, agora não eram nada menos do que rivais.

Não que não fosse comum os dois brigarem ou apresentarem rivalidade; vez ou outra brigavam claro. Mas nunca por aquela "causa", já que falar no assunto era tabu, e ninguém podia esperar um desastre menor quando "aquilo" viesse a tona.

"Aniki, pare com isso por favor!"- Kari pediu, quase chorando de tão nervosa.

"Não se mete Kari!"- Tai alertou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue no chão.

"ANIKI!"- Ela chamou de novo irritada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

"Parem com isso os dois!"- TK gritou.

"Belo amigo você é hein Tai?"-Matt provocou, ignorando o apelo de TK, no entanto sua provocação saiu um tanto quanto machucada- "É diferente beijar a namorada do melhor amigo?"

"Cale essa boca!"- gritou Taichi socando o rosto de Matt.

"Traídor!"- Matt devolveu, socando a barriga de Tai fazendo-o se dobrar.

"TK, faz alguma coisa!"- Kari pediu, olhando assustada para os dois.

"O que eu posso fazer?"- O garoto loiro perguntou- "Quando o Matt fica nervoso, não tem como para-lo."

"Você tem que faze-lo entender que o Tai não fez aquilo pra irrita-lo!"

"E como achou que o Matt ia ficar?"- Perguntou um pouco alterado- "Feliz?"

Kari encolheu os ombros encarando o amigo surpresa.

"Hikari-chan, me desc...- Takeru começou percebendo que tinha sido grosso.

"O Tai nunca quis fazer mal ao seu irmão tá?"- A garota cortou bastante zangada.

Takeru franziu a sombrancelha olhando para ela, esquecendo-se completamente da briga entre Taichi e Yamato.

"Escuta Hikari, gostando da Sora ou não o que o Tai fez não foi certo!"

"**ESCUTA VOCÊ TK**!- elevou a voz alguns oitavos – "**VOCÊ NÃO PODE...**

Parou quando Taichi caiu de cara no chão bem ao lado deles. Kari arregalou os olhos e agachou-se perto do irmão tentando ajuda-lo.

"Deixa Kari!"

Taichi levantou-se cambaleando e fechou os punhos indo em direção ao seu oponente.

"Tai você não pode..."

"Matt, Tai?"- Sora chamou aproximando-se deles

"Que bom que chegou Sora!"- Tk exclamou aliviado.

"Sora, o que está fazendo aqui?"- Os lutadores perguntaram em unissolo parados, não queriam que ela presenciasse a briga.

A digiescolhida do amor olhou para eles, mas de uma forma perdida, como se não pudesse ve-los. As palavras escapavam-lhe os lábios de modo que esses entreabertos não produziam som algum.

"Sora, não vai dar uma bronca neles por se comportarem como crianças?"- Youlei resmungou.

"Hai!"- Ela ascenou com a cabeça, recuperando sua linha de raciocínio- "Por que estão brigando desse jeito? O que aconteceu?"

Ambos os garotos abaixaram a cabeça e colocaram as mãos nos bolsos. Chutavam o ar, querendo evitar responder.

"Me respondam!"- Exigiu nervosa- "Por que estão brigando?"

"Culpa do Tai!"

"Culpa do Matt!"

Acusaram um ao outro como resposta.

"Culpa minha?"- Tai reclamou- "Por acaso fui eu que comecei a briga?"

"Se você não tivesse.."- Matt parou e voltou a chutar o chão envergonhado.

" O Tai só fez aquilo porquê gosta muito da Sora, você sabe disso Matt!"- Kari afirmou, colocando-se ao lado do irmão.

"Mas o que o Tai fez não foi certo!"- TK defendeu o irmão, algo muito raro de se acontecer pois, todos sabiam, que se o assunto fosse outro com toda certeza Takeru defenderia Tai.

"Então essa briga é por minha causa?"- Sora perguntou baixinho.

"Senhor Kamya e senhor Ishida!"- Uma voz masculina e autoritaria chamou-os- "Passem na enfermaria e depois quero os dois em minha sala!"

"D-diretor?"- Os demais alunos tremeram ao ver a figura baixa e gorda do diretor que, no entanto, empunha respeito.

"Vocês acham que isso daqui é um campo de luta livre ou o que?- Começou o discurso- "Olhe o estado que estão! Francamente... Deveriam Ter vergonha! E vocês, o que estão olhando? Tratem de ir limpar a bagunça ou além de uma advertencia os deixo sem almoço hoje!"

A "torcida" logo se desfez, resmungando baixo e retomando seus afazeres sem muita vontade.

Os rivais continuaram a encarar o chão. Não conseguiam olhar diretamente a expressão confusa e preocupada de Sora, pois sabiam que pouco conseguiriam responder as perguntas que ela queria lhes fazer.

Ambos viraram de costas um para o outro e tomaram diferentes caminhos até a enfermaria se separando, bem como TK e Kari.

Sora apenas ficou parada olhando sem conseguir se mecher, sua cabeça estava doendo novamente porém ela não percebia, ou melhor; não se importava.

"Sora."- Youlei chamou colocando a mão por sobre seu ombro- "Ta tudo legal?"

Como ela fez que sim com a cabeça, logo o ambiente ficou menos carregado.

"Melhor voltarmos ao trabalho! Mimi está esperando e a calçada não se limpa sozinha!"- Arashi brincou

"Infelizmente!"- Murmurou Chiharu com desanimo.

* * *

"_Você não passa de um peso morto já percebeu? Como é egoísta!"_

"Sora!"

"_Sempre dependente... Não consegue fazer nada sozinha não? Diga a verdade; Você gosta de ser o centro das atenções não é? Não minta! Você sabe que gosta de ver o quanto os outros estão preocupados com você!"_

"Sora!"

_"Mas logo isso irá Ter fim, sabe? Você causa problemas demais! Já percebeu seu talento natural para provocar brigas? Claro que já! Logo, você não terá mais ninguém, sabe? As pessoas estão ficando cansadas de você! Não diga que não percebeu! Quantas pessoas tinham no seu aniversário? Quantas você REALMENTE podia chamar de amiga? Alais, você já percebeu como seus amigos tendem a mentir pra você?"_

"SORA!"

Chamou uma última vez a menina de cabelos louros, extremamente preocupada com a amiga que, a vários minutos estava em pé parada segurando firmemente a bandeja com o chá dos alunos e dos professores.

"Sim?"- Olhou para a amiga assustada quase derrubando a bandeja no chão.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou sim!"- Sorriu indo até a mesa dos professores e servindo o chá ao professor de quimica - "Me avise o quanto colocar!"

"Pode deixar Sora!"- O professor respondeu sorrindo simpático.

A menina sorriu de volta, sua cabeça estava incomodando outra vez porém ela estava perdida demais nos próprios pensamentos.

_"É sua culpa!"_

Acabou por se desligar por completo do mundo sem intenção. Sua mente estava branca e ela não conseguia pensar em nada... Estava ficando leve...

"SORA, OLHE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!"

A digiescolhida "acordou" com o susto voltando a ligar-se ao mundo. Percebeu que o chá transbordara e molhara as roupas do professor, deixando-o obviamente bastante perplexo. Os demais alunos começaram a rir da cena exageradamente.

"Senhorita Takenouchi."- O professor chamou-lhe a atenção deixando-a assustada- Não quer passar na enfermaria?"

"N-não, eu estou bem me perdoe!"- Curvou levemente a cabeça voltando a servir o chá para o resto da turma enquanto suas amigas olhavam-a preocupadas.

_"É sua culpa se os meninos brigaram hoje. Você sempre foi um problema. Você causou todas aquelas brigas... Até o Tk e a Kari!_

_Se não fosse tão chorona, se não fosse tão egoísta, se soubesse se virar sozinha sem depender de ninguém_..."

Suas pernas tremiam sem que ela percebesse, enquanto continuava a servir o chá.

_"A briga nunca teria ocorrido e ninguém riria de você."_

Todos os alunos agora acompanhavam seus movimentos.

_"Se você não fizesse papel de vitima..."_

Arashi mordeu os lábios aproximando-se dela devagarinho.

_"Se você não existisse mais..."_

Chiharu foi correndo chamar a enfermeira.

_"Talvez..."_

A bandeja escapou das mãos da menina fazendo a chaleira estilhaçar-se em vários pedacinhos assustando os alunos.

_"Todos vivessem bem melhor sem você..."_

Algumas lágrimas começaram a manchar-lhe o rosto enquanto ela permanecia estática, era como se não conseguisse voltar a realidade.

"É tudo culpa minha..."

Sora murmurou baixinho.

Seus pensamentos novamente a deixaram e seu corpo tombou em meio aos cacos de vidro quando sua mente ficou totalmente em branco.

Ela não estava mais se mexendo.

* * *

Ufa! Gomenasai colocar essa cap em véspera do natal, queria Ter postado antes e talz mais ocorreram alguns problemas e eu não consegui... Não fikou tão bom como deveria mais eu me esforcei, Juro! 

Obs: Esse não é o capitulo final!ù.u

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Rayana Wolfer****- Oi, é um prazer conhece-la Happy- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e muito obrigada pela sua ajuda com o nome do Matt. Bom.. acho que a maioria dos fans do digimon gostam mesmo de taiora... Mas o Matt tb eh lindo :p. Bjs**

**Estelar- Eles tão aki! Tão aki! naum me mate pela demora - se esconde atraz da mesa- Naum era minha intenção ú.ú. Juro! .. Bom q vc tenha gostado dakel parte- gotinhas-**

**Kaena Zeho- Arigatoooouuuuuuuu! Bom.. demorou +...por favor imploro q naum me mateú.ù.**

**Hikari Tenchi- Obrigadinha!- Veh se aparece no msn mais vezes...**

**Kaede Minami- Obrigada - happy- Bom q tenha gostado!**

**Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO!**

**Obs: espero q naum tenha eskecido ninguém- gotinhas-**


	10. Brisa

**_Brisa_**

"COMO ALGUÉM PODE SER TÃO IRRESPONSÁVEL!"

Os gritos fizeram com que aquele prédio branco tremesse e as pessoas ficavam assustadas e até indignadas com a falta de educação, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada, com medo. Os berros eram quase suficientemente potentes para fazerem até mesmo um paciente em coma acabar por acordar.

"VOCÊ PENSA QUE É QUEM PARA GRITAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO?"

O ambiente parecia estar carregado e tenso mesmo para os que estavam apenas assistindo a discussão. Ninguém se quer ousava se mexer.

"ALGUÉM COM MAIS COMPETÊNCIA DO QUE VOCÊ! VOLTE AQUI, NÃO FINJA QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME OUVINDO AYA!"

Os enfermeiros fingiam não ver o que acontecia, para disfarçar liam alguma ficha médica ou folheavam páginas em branco mostrando-se "concentrados" apenas em sua tarefa. Os pacientes, por outro lado, apenas assistiam a cena, sem se importarem se estavam sendo grosseiros ou mal educados; como se não passasse de um mero programa de televisão.

"QUER PARAR DE FAZER ESCANDÂLO? ESTAMOS EM HOSPITAL!" – A médica gritou parando de andar e encarando o homem de branco a sua frente.

"Escuta aqui,"- Ele apontou o dedo acusadoramente em direção a ela, abaixando um pouco o tom de voz- "Já vi médicos incompetentes mas você, Aya, devia ganhar um prêmio!"

Uma criança riu colocando as mãos em frente a boca para abafar o som. Para ela, chegava a ser divertido uma briga como aquela, já que o hospital era apenas um lugar tedioso e não havia nada que fizesse passar o tempo.

"Esse medicamento que você receitou a paciente do quarto 132 podia Ter custado a vida dela!"- Continuou o médico que não percebeu nem o riso abafado nem as mãos a frente da boca do pequeno paciente, quão irritado estava.

"Acidentes acontecem tá legal? Pelo menos ela não está morta."

"Mas se estivesse a culpa seria sua! Como pode tratar um paciente com tanta imprudência e descaso?"

A jovem médica fechou a cara e encolheu os ombros, tendo seu orgulho ferido por aquele homem sentiu-se extremamente irritada e envergonhada.

"Tenho de voltar ao trabalho."- Respondeu por fim dando as costas.

"É bom que o faça direito!"- Disse seu colega entre os dentes, tomando a direção oposta mas antes de se afastar completamente acrescentou- "Quando a paciente acordar aconselho que peça desculpas a ela!

A mulher resmungou algumas palavras que ninguém pode compreender e se afastou quão rápido se pode andar com sapatos de salto alto.

* * *

O quarto continuava ser o mesmo de sempre; as mesmas cores pastéis da parede, as mesmas cortinas brancas e finas até mesmo a velha televisão de poucas polegadas continuava a mesma- em seu lugar de sempre. 

"Sora que bom que acordou!"- A menina de cabelo rosa gritou, segurando firmemente na mão trêmula da amiga.

"Ahn.. Olá Mimi!"- respondeu baixinho, percebendo que voltara para o lugar que mais detestava.

O hospital era o mesmo, o quarto era o mesmo e o caso também. Só que em uma gravidade menor, segundo os médicos. O que já daria um certo alivio para qualquer paciente, mas para Sora, era um peso.

"Acho que você poderá ir pra casa logo logo não se preocupe!"- A menina continuava a falar animada.

Sua amiga no entanto não foi contagiada por seu entusiasmo e tão pouco fingiu estar. Olhou para o lado sem responder, apenas fitando a janela, o que deu a Mimi uma sensação estranha, desconfortável, fazendo-a ficar em silencio.

"Onde estão os outros?"- Sora perguntou, ainda sem voltar o rosto para ela.

"Estão na sala de espera."- Mimi respondeu, ainda tentando alegrar a amiga.- " Vou chama-los!"

"Não precisa."

"Como?"- Perguntou em um sobressalto sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

"Não precisa chama-los; quero ficar sozinha!"

"Mas Sora..."- Ela ainda tentou argumentar- "Estão todos preocupados, querendo falar com você!"

"Já disse que quero ficar sozinha."- cortou fria, voltando a olhar para a janela.

A digiescolhida da sinceridade ficou pasma. Se levantou, tentou procurar algo para continuar a discussão mas não conseguiu nada que a levasse a vencer. Mesmo assim tentou, não era uma menina que desistia tão fácil...

"Sora, são seus amigos e..."

"Que parte de 'Eu quero ficar sozinha' você não entendeu?"- cortou, com uma pouco de raiva na voz.

Mimi ficou sem palavras outra vez. O que poderia responder? A amiga estava estranha, muito estranha. E pior: estava conseguindo deixa-la bastante irritada.

"Tudo bem Sora, já que é assim que você quer!"

A garota saiu do quarto zangada batendo a porta na saída e os pés contra o chão fazendo o hospital tremer..

A digiescolhida do amor sentou-se com dificuldade na cama, olhando para as próprias mãos que estavam bastante pálidas.

"Não, Mimi, é assim que tem que ser..."- Murmurou baixinho para si própria quando se viu sozinha.

"_Você sempre acaba machucando as pessoas que você ama. As faz brigar. As faz sofrer..."_

Pousou os olhos em um pequeno espelho ao seu lado e segurando-o com ambas as mãos a sua frente, começou a examinar o próprio rosto detalhadamente.

_"E mesmo assim não consegue se virar sozinha. As pessoas ficam preocupadas e você precisa delas. Mas sabe que não pode manter ninguém por perto, pois você é um perigo até para si mesma."_

Passou uma das mãos com cuidado por sobre os cortes que tinha aqui e ali do lado direito da face.

"_É por isso que você tem que se afastar das pessoas e dar um fim nisso tudo."_

Deixou o espelho cair por fim, estilhaçando-se por todo o chão e a menina levou as mãos tremulas a frente de seu rosto para essas esconderem as lágrimas que a faziam sentir vergonha de ser tão fraca.

O silêncio naquele quarto era assustador e solitário. Trazia apenas um sensação de abandono, tristeza, dor e o que seria a pior parte entre esses três sentimentos na verdade seria um outro que se infiltrava como intruso; o remorso.

Sim, talvez não exista nada melhor do que o silencio para nos fazer sentir tristeza para nos fazer sentir dor, remorso...

Para nos trazer medo.

* * *

"Mimi já está de volta?"- Kari perguntou ao ver a menina de cabelo rosa voltar para a recepção. "E como está a Sora?" 

Mimi torceu o nariz, como fazia sempre quando estava zangada, cruzou os braços e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Joe.

"Está ótima!"- e acrescentou ainda irritada- "Nunca vi melhor!"

"Ora Mimi, o que aconteceu?"- Izzy perguntou segurando na mão dela, percebendo com facilidade a mudança de comportamento da "amiga".

A digiescolhida da sinceridade corou um pouco com o coração acelerado, murmurou para si mesma algo como "Que romântico!" e suspirou antes de responder.

"Eu não sei, ela estava tão grossa! Disse que não queria ver ninguém e brigou comigo!"

Os demais se calaram com a boca aberta, como se Mimi estivesse contando uma história absurda, que ao mesmo tempo, os deixava chocados.

"Mas a Sora jamais seria..."- Kari começou quebrando o silencio

"A _antiga_ Sora nunca seria assim Kari, a verdade é que a Sora não é mais a mesma e a gente nem conhece direito quem ela é de verdade agora..."- Takeru explicou calmamente antes de Kari terminar seu raciocínio.

"Mas a Sora é sempre a Sora.."- Kari respondeu vacilante, desviando seu olhar de TK e olhando tristemente para o chão lembrando-se da briga daquela manhã.

O garoto loiro continuo fitando Kari um pouco triste e arrependido do modo grosseiro que a tinha tratado, comportamento tal que ele nem podia explicar o porquê.

"Kari... eu.. Me desculpa"- disse e a abraçou firmemente em uma tentativa de conseguir perdão, de acalmar as coisas e de, simplesmente, faze-la compreender que não queria machuca-la.

Kari sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, ruborizando bastante por causa da atitude inesperada de TK.

Davis por outro lado já estava irrequieto com a situação, já ameaçando levantar-se "Tomar alguma atitude quanto aquilo", mas foi logo impedido por Arashi e Chiharu que o seguraram pela orelha.

"Eu sei que eu posso estar errado mas..."- Ken começou tímido quando TK e Kari pararam de se abraçar e Davis se tranqüilizou. -"Mas pode ser por causa disso que a Sora ficou doente..."

"Eu também fiquei doente com esse abraço."- Davis disse enciumado.

"Davis, fique quieto pelo bem da humanidade sim?"- Youlei pediu fazendo os demais rirem.

"Humpf!"- bufou indignado.

"Permita-me esclarecer melhor Davis."- Ken continuou com seu jeito formal de falar- "O que eu quero dizer é que talvez a Sora tenha ficado muito nervosa com as brigas e por isso ela desmaiou, quero dizer ela sempre parece se preocupar mais com vocês do que com ela."

"É.. verdade.."- Mimi murmurou baixinho encarando o chão.

"Não se preocupe Mimi."- Izzy voltou a segurar as mãos dela- " Logo ela ficará bem e voltará ao normal."

"C-certo."- Ela concordou ruborizando novamente.

"Queria que o Tai e o Matt estivessem aqui."- Suspirou Joe- "Acho que eles saberiam o que fazer."

"Você fala como se nunca fizesse nada certo."- Miako disse apoiada nas costas do sofá fazendo bico- "Devia parar de se rebaixar Joe!"

O rapaz apenas empurrou os óculos para cima e ficou olhando para baixo entrelaçando os dedos, sempre ficava nervoso quando estava perto da namorada.

"Seja como for eles não estão aqui, ficaram presos na diretoria."- Cody afirmou.

"São uns bakas!"- Youlei quase gritou impaciente e se levantou- Vamos dar uma volta Ken!"

"H-hai!"- Concordou surpreso e corado ao mesmo tempo e a seguiu até o lado de fora do hospital.

"Eu espero que eles cheguem logo.. Eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer se eles demorarem..."- Kari murmurou para si mesma fechando os olhos.

* * *

As cortinas brancas balançavam suavemente com a brisa e, se você prestasse muita atenção e usasse um pouco de imaginação, você poderia ver duas asas querendo voar. 

Claro que para um lugar como aquele usar a imaginação era muito difícil, já que estaria preso a sua própria realidade é a sua incapacidade de voar, pois significa estar trancado na gaiola.

Mas não é só uma gaiola que pode te impedir de voar.

A menina dos olhos castanhos já tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mas suas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Já lhe faltava o ar para sua respiração, mas ela não conseguia parar de soluçar. Seus braços já estavam cansados de segurar o travesseiro, mas suas mãos não conseguiam mais solta-los, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer se ela o fizesse.

Era esse "Mas" que a impedia de ver que tinha asas, e que essas não eram usadas apenas para se debaterem contra a gaiola e se ferirem, MAS que também podiam ajuda-la a voar.

O problema é que , se as lágrimas parasse de escorrer, se o soluço a deixasse respirar e se suas mãos conseguissem soltar o travesseiro, talvez suas asas estivessem machucadas demais para voar e ela apenas cairia no silencio do medo.

O silencio continuava ali com ela, mostrando-se ser seu pior inimigo, pois só ele podia podar ainda mais suas asas.

Talvez seja algo estranho colocar "Silêncio" e "Asas" como se eles fossem opostos um do outro, porem é algo possível de se compreender quando se coloca a palavra "Asas" substituindo a palavra "Alma", mas o silencio em si, pode ser traduzido ao pé da letra.

Afinal, o que melhor do que o silêncio para permitir que os pensamentos mais tristes e obscuros cheguem até suas "asas".

Sora parou de soluçar e soltou o travesseiro.

Olhou para onde ainda haviam cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, cujos pequenos pedaços refletiam parcialmente seu rosto porém deixavam ver com clareza suas asas que já não mais se debatiam, estavam apenas escurecendo-se com as gotas de sangue que escorria por entre as penas lentamente.

"Eu... queria poder voar.. e ir embora... pra.. bem longe daqui..."- Murmurou para si própria vacilante, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

Saiu da cama e ficou de pé com muita dificuldade sentindo as pernas tremerem teve de se apoiar a parede rapidamente.

"Droga.. por que eu sou tão fraca?"- perguntou baixinho colocando a testa na parede e fazendo força pra respirar.

_"Como se você não soubesse... Está tão surpresa por quê?"_

Como se suas asas estivessem sendo rasgadas novamente acabou por cair de joelhos no chão.

_"Você vai cair de novo... Sabe que vai!"_

Balançou a cabeça um pouco tonta e se levantou novamente usando o máximo de força que conseguia.

Apoiou-se novamente na parede e, apoiando toda força contra essa, foi até a porta e a abriu.

_"Até quando você vai continuar andando assim? Gosta de sentir dor pelo corpo pra lembrar como tudo o que aconteceu na escola é culpa sua?"_

Continuou cambaleando pelos corredores do hospital, que estavam quase completamente vazios e, as poucas enfermeiras que tinham, estavam levando senhoras em cadeiras de rodas para os exames de costume.

_"Ninguém se importa."_

Subiu para o segundo andar pelas escadas de emergência apoiando-se pelo corrimão conseguiu subir mais um andar e mais um assim por diante.

É difícil para qualquer um explicar como tal "milagre" ocorreu, já que a pouco ela mal conseguia andar, mas Sora sempre foi uma pessoa muito determinada e além disso...

_"Além disso..."_

Ela só enxergava as feridas e cortes profundos que haviam em suas asas, que o silêncio- o _seu próprio silêncio-_ fazia as feridas ficarem maiores e mais visíveis aos seus olhos, mas não aos olhos de quem estava perto. Mas por estar tão perdida dentro desse silêncio ela não percebia que havia uma pessoa- uma não, duas.- que sempre zelava por ela.

Mas no silêncio ela já não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão;

"As suas asas não podem mais cicatrizar, você não vai voltar ao que era antes."

------------/--------------------------

A brisa tocava os cabelos e o rosto da garota com suavidade, como se pudesse ajuda-la dessa forma, juntamente com o sol que esforçava-se para aquecer seu corpo frio e fraco.

Claro que, em um momento como aquele, Sora nem se dava conta do que a cercava, era como se nada pudesse toca-la; nem a brisa nem o sol.

Conseguira chegar ao último andar do hospital, onde ficava apenas o terraço e nada mais, a não ser a vista de prédios ao redor e carros e pessoas muito em baixo, que pareciam pontinhos se movendo apressados de um lado para o outro.

A garota olhava para tudo em volta por algum tempo, antes de tomar coragem e subir no muro de segurança que a impedia de cair em queda livre por mais de dez andares.

Sora ficou em pé por sobre o muro continuou a observar a cidade.

"Eu tive um sonho assim uma vez, que eu estava bem no alto e podia ver toda a cidade, só que a diferença e que, se eu caisse ou me jogasse haveria um passaro de fogo para me pegar."

Colocou o pé direito um pouco a frente do esquerdo, onde não havia mais onde pisar.

"Mas um pássaro de fogo não existe."

* * *

**Nossa, nem acredito que depois de tanto tempo consegui colocar mais um capitulo. Vou pedir desculpas novamente pelo meu atraso, é que eu estava viajando e , logo que eu voltei, teve mais um dos festivais de animes e eu –muito viciada claro- não pude deixar de ir assim não tive tempo de colocar mais um capitulo, gomen. Eu não sei se o capitulo ficou bom, mas eu fiz o que pude, devo a inspiração graças a um anime chamado "Air", essa coisa de asas e tal (tenho que parar também de ler Fruits Basket, já estou contando quase toda minha vida pessoal nessas notinhas por causa dele )**

**A eu também esqueci de colocar o significado de 1 palavra na tradução do capitulo anterior então;**

**Aniki- derivado de uma forma máscula (não obsoleta) de chamar o irmão mais velho, Assim "Aniki" é um jeito de um irmãozinho(a) menor chamar o irmão mais velho como se estivesse o provocando. (tirado do Angel Sanctuary)**

**_A quem deixou comentários_**

**rodfsm - Atualizei como vc pediu gotinha desculpe a demora eu naum pretendia... Ah tadinho do Matt, eu sempre adorei ele.. Mas cada um gosta de uma coisa neh? bjs**

Fefechan- Vc estah viva? O.O Por favor diga que sim!assustada Fiko muito feliz que vc goste da fic tanto assim, se quizer eu posso te mandar um e-mail quando for atualizar.. claro se vc quizer. Mas eu sinto, nem sempre continuar logo eh possivel...

Rayana Wolfer- Com certeza o confronto uma hora outra tinha de ocorrer afinal eles sempre gostaram muito da Sora naum? Bom, não posso revelar nada quanto aos próximos capitulos sabe? Assim.. Obrigada pelo apoio, muitissimo agradecida-curvando-se para gradecer- Bjs

Estelar- Continue torcendo Star porque por enquanto eu não posso garantir mais nada... -totalmente confusa- Bjs obrigada  
Sora Takenouchi Ishida- Eh! e a torcida estah montada -sorriso- Bjs Domo Arigatou

Ino Miharu Nakamura- Eu tinha que fazer o retorno da Mimi neh? XD tudo bem, pelo menos vc leu neh? isso q importa- Bjs

Espero non ter eskecido ninguém ----aiaia como soh atrapalhada-


	11. Entardecer

**Entardecer**

Sora fechou os olhos por alguns instantes sentindo a fraca brisa que mexia em seus cabelos e em seu rosto.

Soluçou fracamente algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça, não tinha mais volta.

O vento balançava seu cabelo mais uma vez que, mesmo passado tanto tempo, não estavam mais que cinco dedos mais compridos. Fisicamente ela não tinha mudado muito com o passar dos anos; continuava com aquele jeito maduro de sempre, que era até digno de admiração por ela ser tão jovem.

Mas era apenas a superfície.

Por dentro, pensava ela, que não havia nada do que se admirar, apenas do que detestar. Sentia-se tão suja por criar tantos problemas, por ser tão egoísta e não pensar o suficiente nos outros. Parecia ser algo tão diferente da Sora de antes que todos faziam tanta questão de fazê-la se lembrar.

Porém para ela, não havia como se tornar aquela Sora. Era como se fosse outra pessoa, um alguém completamente diferente de seu "eu" de agora. Um "eu" incansável, e ela não chegava a um terço desse "eu".

A verdade é que tudo lhe parecia tão vazio como o pedido que havia feito em seu aniversário. Apenas desejos impossíveis e sonhos quebrados, contorcidos e enferrujados como o monte de ferros que sobraram de seu acidente de carro.

Colocou o pé esquerdo agora junto com o direito porém antes de seu corpo cair dez andares a baixo sentiu mãos agarrarem-na pela cintura e seu corpo chocar-se contra o chão para a parte segura, atras do muro de proteção.

Abriu os olhos sentindo dois outros corpos a abraçarem, protegendo e aquecendo-a .

Os três corações batiam acelerados, porém no mesmo ritmo. Todos os três estavam com medo, assustados e bastante machucados.

"Sora, o que você estava fazendo?"-

Tai exigiu um pouco bravo, um pouco confuso e segurando a grande vontade que tinha de chorar.

"Você está bem Sora?"- Matt perguntou olhando-a preoculpadamente nos olhos, sentando-se.

A menina apenas abraçou o garoto loiro a sua frente e voltou a chorar, com suas últimas forças e com suas últimas lágrimas.

Chorava de vergonha do que estava prestes a fazer. Como poderia cometer um ato como _aquele_ com dois anjos que estavam sempre em volta fazendo o possível para protegê-la, afinal eles se importavam sim!

Matt embrulhou Sora com os braços, compreensivo, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos dela, tentando alivia-la do medo; no entanto ele podia sentir seu próprio coração pulsar tremulo com o susto que levara a alguns segundos atrás. Não imaginava o que faria se ela tivesse mesmo...

Balançou a cabeça tentando livrar seus pensamentos da possibilidade de algo assim acontecer e continuou abraçando-a com carinho e força ao mesmo tempo.

Tai assistia a cena em pé, porém naquele momento ele não sentia ciúme, rancor ou dor ao ver aquilo. Estava apenas aliviado ao ver que Sora estava bem. Só por ela estar viva já sentia o coração voltar aos poucos ao ritmo normal, embora o rosto ainda estivesse coberto de suor frio.

Os medos foram desaparecendo, sendo substituído pela segurança. As confusões de suas mentes tornaram-se brancos, para que ele não mais pensassem em seus problemas, fossem qual fossem.

E como se as feridas nas asas dos três começasse aos poucos a cicatrizar e a parar de sangrar, começaram a ficar em silencio. Não que as feridas pudessem ser cicatrizadas por completo, como por milagre, pois eram profundas demais, doloridas demais e complexas demais para serem esquecidas. Porém ao menos podiam ser cobertas naquele instante, até mesmo os soluços baixos de Sora foram aos poucos desaparecendo até pararem por completo, quando ela finalmente pegou no sono.

* * *

O par de olhos azuis vagavam janela a fora fitando o céu de cores alaranjadas, finalizando a tarde e iniciando a noite. 

Mesmo com a bela paisagem do lado de fora, o garoto encarava apenas a si mesmo pelo vidro da janela. As mãos nos bolsos da calça indicavam que ele estava pensando.

O seu reflexo no vidro indicava que muitas coisas haviam mudado com o passar dos anos, o tamanho de seus cabelos, a sua altura, seu peso... Quase tudo no físico havia mudado, o jeito de ser mudou também, não muito mas já era alguma coisa. O que não mudava era seu intuito para brigas, a sua mania de se distanciar das pessoas. Não que não se esforçasse, era algo que vinha dele; coisas que não mudam, continuam iguais, só podem ser adaptadas...

Sentado na poltrona branca da sala de espera estava um outro garoto, este de olhos castanhos, que analisava os movimentos do outro a sua frente com certa curiosidade e apreensão.

Nenhum deles ousava falar nada, nem uma palavra se quer. Até mesmo uma simples pergunta das horas podia fazer o ambiente ficar ainda mais carregado. Agiam como se não conhecessem um ao outro, tratavam-se como desconhecidos para evitar tocar em um assunto que ambos haviam feito um acordo silencioso de que não voltaria ser mencionado.

Matt continuou a observar sua imagem refletia na janela e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, como se isso o ajudasse a pensar. Tinha um batalhão de perguntas para fazer a Tai, perguntas que talvez até o digiescolhido da coragem tivesse receio em responder por medo das conseqüências. Perguntas que talvez, naquele momento não seriam as mais adequadas.

Mas ele não podia evitar de faze-las.

Como se Taichi adivinhasse o que seu colega estivesse pensando, sentou-se corretamente no sofá e entrelaçou os dedos tentando se preparar para o interrogatório.

"Taichi, por quê... Nunca me disse que estava gostando da Sora?"- Matt perguntou, mas continuou sem se virar, apenas observando Tai pelo vidro da janela.

Tai soltou um riso pelo nariz antes de responder, estava visivelmente nervoso. O porquê desse nervosismo não era pela pressão de Matt em si, ou a surpresa daquela pergunta, já que se preparava mentalmente há anos por ela.

"Eu nunca tive coragem o suficiente de contar para ela própria... Não me parecia o mais adequado conversar diretamente com o namorado dela... É pedir para tomar um soco na cara não acha?"- Sorriu um pouco sínico, mas não intencionalmente para provocar, e sim por algo que ele já guardava a muito tempo dentro de si mesmo, que acabava por envenena-lo.

O garoto loiro acenou com a cabeça pacientemente, segurando seu impulso agressivo.

"Por que a deixou ir então?"

Taichi levantou-se e ficou de frente para a mesma janela que Matt estava, só que ao contrário do digiescolhido da amizade ele não olhava para seu próprio reflexo que estava se tornando miserável e sim para o céu que começava a escurecer, como se estivesse procurando algo que nem ele mesmo podia enxergar.

Matt olhou para Tai ao seu lado um pouco confuso mas resolveu que o melhor era ficar quieto e esperar.

"A Sora é como um pássaro na gaiola."

"Um pássaro na gaiola?"- Yamato não pode deixar de ficar espantado com a comparação.

" Depois de muito tempo preso um dia você resolve solta-lo, se o pássaro voltar para você, você o cativou..."-

Taichi encarou seu reflexo pela primeira vez.

"Mas se ele não voltar... então ele nunca foi seu."

"O que você..."

"Quando nós ainda éramos crianças, eu sempre mantive a Sora em uma gaiola, sempre perto de mim. Quando ela aprendeu a voar sozinha eu a soltei, mas ela não voltou pra mim; ela foi direto pra você Matt."

"Tai..."

"E naquele dia que eu..."- Tai não ousou falar, porém Matt já sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava- "Eu pensei que ela tivesse voltado pra mim... Mas eu me enganei. "

Taichi vez a única coisa que as opções daquela situação lhe proporcionavam; virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a saída.

"Foi mal, Matt." Soltou.

"Sabe Tai..."- Foi a vez do garoto loiro tomar as palavras- "Eu acho que eu também tranquei a Sora em uma gaiola."

Taichi forçou um sorriso para si próprio e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Nós não podemos mais pedir para que ela escolha uma gaiola, não agora."

"Eu sei..."

"E de qualquer jeito."- Taichi forçou o sorriso mais ainda- "Eu acho que ela ia escolher você mesmo Matt. Eu não sou vocalista de banda nenhuma sabe? Só sei jogar futebol...

Diz pra Sora, que eu mandei um 'Alô' tá?"

Yamato apenas ficou quieto por alguns segundos, quando reuniu um pouco mais de coragem para falar Tai já havia sumido.

* * *

**Alguns meses depois**

"Nem consigo acreditar que as aulas estão no fim!"

As conversas misturavam-se pelos corredores do colégio. Talvez fosse pela agitação dos últimos anos escolares, ou pela simples aproximação das férias. O fato era que de muito que se falava, pouco conseguia-se entender.

"Eu também não acredito que consegui passar de ano!" exclamou a outra ainda mais alegre.

"Só você mesma Sora! Mesmo depois de faltar tanto nas aulas ainda conseguiu tirar notas altas!"

A garota de olhos castanho-avermelhados sorriu discretamente com um pouco de orgulho de si própria. Depois de tanto se esforçar, de tantas desculpas aos professores e correria quanto aos trabalhos atrasados, conseguira notas satisfatórias.

"O que pretende fazer nas férias, Chiharu?"

"Hum.. eu não sei talvez..."

"Oi gente!"- um garoto cumprimentou apressado enquanto corria para o vestiário para trocar a roupa.

"Oi Davis..."- Youlei respondeu sem muita vontade

"O-olá..."- Chiharu respondeu com a cor do rosto estranhamente vermelha e um tanto tarde demais para que Davis pudesse ouvir sua resposta, pois já estava longe.

As demais meninas voltaram o olhar curioso para ela, que sequer percebeu, apenas ficou olhando para a direção onde o digiescolhido havia passado.

"Parece que alguém está apaixonada pelo Daisuke..."- Kari comentou com um sorriso um pouco zombeteiro.

"E-eu?"- piscou os olhos duas vezes ainda mais corada- "Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Dai-chan... quero dizer... o Daisuke-kun... isso é.. isso é..." tentou concertar, porém acabou atrapalhando-se mais ainda.

"Tudo bem Chiharu" Sora colocou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga.

"Afinal o amor é cego mesmo... O que se há de fazer?"- completou Youlei espertamente, ajeitando os óculos.

"E por falar em amor..." Arashi que até o momento estava calada apontou para o casal a frente delas, que caminhava de mãos dadas para a saída.

"A Mimi e o Izzy... fazem um par até que bem bonito não?"- Kari perguntou.

"É mesmo... Mas são tão diferentes um do outro!"-

"Por serem tão diferentes... que fazem um casal tão bonito."

Sora apenas balançou a cabeça concordando silenciosamente e passou a observar a forma íntima como eles se tratavam, ao mesmo tempo que qualquer gesto como uma caricia na face os deixava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

"Olha aí vem o Tai!"- Kari exclamou, fazendo a atenção voltar-se para ela e em seguida para o seu irmão.

"Olá Tai, que bom vê-lo aqui pois eu não o vi na classe ho..." Sora começou a falar porem parou quando ele passou diretamente por ela sem cumprimenta-la.

"Arashi"- Ele chamou- "Você é a representante de classe não é...? Será que eu poderia pegar algumas de suas notações emprestadas?"

"C-c-laro." Gaguejou confusa

"Tai eu te empresto as mi..."

"Arigatou"- cortou, pegando os papéis das mãos da representante.

"Onii-san!"- Kari chamou-lhe atenção- "Por que está sendo tão grosso com a Sora?"

A digiescolhida do amor encolheu os ombros .

"Me desculpe Sora."- falou secamente sem fita-la "Eu não te vi."

"Tem algo errado...?"

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos preocupados de Sora, porém não conseguiu encara-la muito tempo e virou o rosto em outra direção sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra sequer.

Aquela situação de silencio era desconfortante, desconfortante por Sora não poder compreender o que se passava na cabeça de Tai, ou porque ele insistia em ignora-la desde que saíra do hospital.

O digiescolhido da coragem mexeu os lábios porém nenhum som saiu e precipitou-se em direção a saída. Sora ainda fitou-o por alguns segundos enchendo o peito de a foi atrás dele.

"Tai, me espera!"

Ele continuou andando, fingindo que não ouvira, apressando os passos para que ela não o alcançasse.

Alguns alunos encostaram-se no armário e ficaram por assistir a cena, sem se importarem de estarem sendo inconvenientes e mal-educados.

Por fim o garoto alcançou a saída para o pátio da escola fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhou para trás e como não viu mais ninguém perseguindo-o respirou um pouco mais aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o coração se apertar um pouco e se sentir ridículo por fugir da situação como se fosse só um garotinho. Talvez algum dia ele voltasse para pedir desculpas por ser tão estúpido e infantil, mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento ele queria só fugir de seus problemas, embora soubesse que não poderia fugir para todo o sempre.

Voltou a andar em seu ritmo normal de caminhada olhando para a própria sombra tentando deixar á mente em branco, livrar-se dos pensamentos que faziam um embaralhado em sua cabeça e apertavam seu peito de forma que ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar, como uma cerca de arames farpados. Sentiu então algo quente e macio segurar sua mão.

"Você me disse que se eu precisasse de você era só chamar... Agora Tai eu quero ajudar você... porquê está com medo de mim? O que eu fiz de errado?"

Taichi Kamya parou de caminhar sentindo-se fraco diante da pergunta de Sora. Mesmo com a sua memória perdida ela não perdia aquele jeito de se preocupar com os outros. Porquê estava sempre preocupada assim? Por quê assumia a culpa por um erro que era dele?

"Sora... eu não quero te manter em uma gaiola novamente..."- ele falou antes de se soltar da mão dela – "Agora que você não se lembra de nada eu não posso te pedir desculpas, pois você não irá entender então apenas aproveite a sua liberdade Sora."

Taichi voltou a tomar distância porém dessa vez Sora optou por apenas acompanha-lo enquanto ele ia sumindo, com os olhos confusos segurando o colar com o pingente de coração entre os dedos.

* * *

Tradução 

Onii-san(chan)- Irmão mais velho

Comentários.

Oi gente, me desculpem pela minha incapacidade de conseguir atualizar a fic com mais frequencia, porém desde que eu voltei á escola tenho tido problemas com a inspiração e tempo, e aulas de Sábado e de inglês, sem falar em pressão para o vestibulinho não tem contribuído muito. Obrigada pela compreensão de vocês.

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Rayana Wolfer- Sim sim estamos chegando ao clímax(gotinha), A sim, perdão se vc não compreendeu, eu usei Asas como metáfora mesmo viu? Domo Arigatou Gozaimassu pelo seu comentário**

**Hikari Tenchi- Oi maninha (happy) Eh, acho que vc jah disse tudo mesmo.. a e eu jah lhe expliquei pq demorou não? Então é isso bjs te adolooo**

**Fefechan- Que bom que vc está viva (gotinha) - A.. -super hiper mega vermelha- O-obrigada.. eu naum sei nem o que responder soh muito muito mas muito obrigada mesmo T.T**

**Maron Chan- Gomen, eu sinto tanto por naum conseguir atualizar com mais vezes...(nuvens negras ao redor)Eu agradeço por vc ser tão boazinha...**

**Crisvaz- Arigatou( de novo nuvenzinhas negras tomam conta do ambiente) Buuuaaa me desculpe por naum atualizar mais...**

**Kitai Relena( as nuvenzinhas começam a soltar raiozinhos)- Gomem T.T, a vc achou que minha fic tah perfeit... O.O Eu.. eu.. agradeço muito (happy)**


	12. névoa

**Olá, antes gostaria de dizer que nem acredito que consegui recuperar minha conta aqui no ff. Já tinha perdido até as esperanças (e o e-mail e a senha dessa conta ¬¬). Mas, felizmente, consegui recuperar o e-mail o que me permitiu recuperar também esta conta lol!!!!**

**Já tinha até criado outra, estava postando como Robin yume... mas enfim ¬¬'**

**Espero que gostem, eu dei uma revisada nesse capítulo e acrescentei algumas coisas, ademais, estou escrevnedo o capitulo final (sim, depois de anooos).**

**Espero que gostem ^^" **

* * *

**Névoa**

-Sora?

Ela voltou sua atenção para quem a chamava. Já estava a algum tempo perdida em seu devaneio. Tentava se lembrar de várias coisas, mas não de acontecimentos extremamente distantes, pois esses não vinham ao seu encontro socorrê-la. Procurava se lembrar de tudo que vivenciara após o acidente e comparar com o que aprendera até então, os sentimentos, os significados de certas palavras, gestos, atitudes tudo que lhe pudesse ser útil em mais uma etapa difícil que se via obrigada a contornar.

Levantou-se sem demora, olhando para a poltrona para ver se não deixará nenhum objeto cair, embora não tivesse realmente levado nada de valor.

-Venha, é por aqui.- A enfermeira lhe apontou, fazendo um gesto para que a seguisse.- Então, algum progresso com o seu Sol ou sua Lua?

Olhou a mulher de branco com o canto do olho, mesmo não a conhecendo realmente parecia ter uma certa intimidade,como se soubesse o que ela estava passando.

-Encontrei os dois.-respondeu- mas agora os dois estão partindo...

**--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------**

Sora deixou a escola ainda um pouco atordoada, caminhou solitária até a saída, pedira pra que ninguém a acompanhasse para que pudesse por alguns pensamentos em ordem, lembrar diretamente do passado coisas que não tinha conseguido se lembrar ainda. Coisas que pudessem a ajudar a resolver essa situação delicada, mas não conseguia se recordar de nada que realmente valesse a pena quando se deparou com uma figura conhecida à sua frente.

-Perdida?

-Não, apenas distraída.

-Então acho que você se distraiu bastante.- Disse com convicção, apontando.- Não deveria estar indo por ali?

-Ah é.- Suspirou encolhendo os ombros.

Um silêncio um pouco embaraçado. Uns segundos passados sem assunto. Um par de mãos ajeitando a roupa e o outro par o cabelo.

-Olha, preciso falar com você... pode ser agora?

Ela assentiu, caminharam lado a lado devagar.A figura procurava as palavras certas, Sora apenas olhava pro chão, controlava-se para não falar nada, mas por dentro aquela inquietação que tomava conta dele, com o estomago já meio embrulhado pelo nervosismo.

- Você também vai me deixar sozinha, Matt?- Perguntou, inesperadamente.

Matt arregalou um pouco os olhos, pego de surpresa, enquanto Sora o olhava fixamente.

-Olha Sora...não é isso... É que eu acho que...- ficou atrapalhado, não tinha planejado dessa maneira, já tinha calculado tudo, as palavras, a reação dela, mas realmente não tinha calculado _**isso.**_

- Você não quer, mas vai precisar?

Ele ficou em silêncio, imaginando o quanto miserável estaria parecendo.

-Sora... Olha...

-Eu, realmente não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo... e me sinto meio perdida com isso tudo...Mas está tudo bem...

Forçou o sorriso mais sincero que conseguira, sentia vontade de chorar, se sentia estranha, como se nenhuma das frases ditas pertencessem a ela mesma, não tinha mais o que falar, sabia que Matt também não deveria ter e estaria se sentindo tão estranho quanto ela.

-Eu... eu falo com você..-ele se perguntou o que deveria utilizar pra completar a frase.- Eu falo com você depois.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o observou dar as costas, encolhendo mais ainda os ombros, esperou até ele tomar uma boa distância e permitiu-se cair sentada no chão, cansada.

**-----------------------------**

A enfermeira mordeu o lábio inferior meneando a cabeça.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, já tomou alguma decisão?

-Talvez...

Sora ficou em silêncio, chegara até a sala do médico.A enfermeira lhe deu um tapinha no ombro de incentivo e a empurrou levemente porta a dentro.

-Olá , sente-se- O médico convidou.

Sora o olhou com desconfiança, passou os olhos pela mesa e armários como se estivesse fazendo alguma checagem.

-Desculpe a intromissão, mas.. não era uma moça que estava cuidando do meu caso?

- A ela foi demitida.- o médico riu sem graça.- Ela cometeu muitos erros enquanto estava por aqui.

Sora abaixou a cabeça, imaginando que ela própria também cometera erros. Muitos deles. Mas agora, estava disposta a corrigi-los, embora não soubesse exatamente como.

-Escuta... Doutor...- ela começou, meio nervosa, olhando para os próprios pés.- Existe... a mínima chance... de eu recuperar todas as minhas memórias?

O médico olhou para ela por alguns segundos e sentiu pena, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Desculpe. Não posso afirmar que todas elas nunca voltarão, com toda a certeza. Não existe nada na medicina atual que possa realizar tal milagre... Mas, acredito que muitas pessoas adorariam ter a chance de recomeçar a vida, partindo de um marco zero.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Estava decidida.

---

Saiu do consultório as presas, caminhando com as mãos fechadas e a cabeça levantada, sentindo a determinação tomar conta dela. Pegou o telefone público e discou rapidamente.

-Moshi Moshi?

A voz do outro lado da linha a fez oscilar, mas sabia que não podia deixar tudo como estava, se esperasse só um pouco mais a situação se tornaria pior, e nunca uma oportunidade surgiria e não havia uma maneira de não machucar ninguém.

-Preciso muito falar com você.

Eu sinto muito.-Ela se lamentou.- Mas... não posso ser a mesma pessoa de antes.

-Olha Sora... Eu só...

Ela percebeu que estavam repetindo os mesmo diálogos, abaixou a cabeça para não ter de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Eu... acho que não podia continuar como estava não é?- cortou, percebendo que ele endurecia a expressão colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.- Eu.. realmente não queria... que você... que nenhum dos dois saísse machucado mas eu...

-Eu preciso seguir a minha vida a partir do não sei se conseguirei me lembrar de algo mais do que já lembrei até agora.. eu só...

Ficou em silêncio, precisava parar de forçar desculpas, precisava parar de mentir.

- Eu só tomei a decisão que acho certa. – Ela deu um riso nervoso.- Eu vou compreender se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara.

Ele não sabia se poderia entender, mas sabia que , ao menos, não ficaria irritado com a decisão dela, se a isso a deixasse realmente feliz. Deu-lhe um abraço bem forte e acolhedor lhe sussurrando no ouvido:

- Se...- ele gaguejou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras com doçura- Se algum dia você se lembrar de mim, como eu me lembro de você, saiba que eu a acolherei assim novamente.

Sora balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo, com os olhos já em lágrimas. Ele era uma das melhores pessoas que ela já conhecera.

Ele a soltou contra sua própria vontade, mas sabia que assim era preciso, ou melhor, assim que ela queria.

- Obrigada por me trazer até aqui...

Matt.

Ele se sentiu como se estivesse vazio,seus olhos se perderam por alguns instantes, completamente vazios, apenas uma lembrança em sua cabeça..

**--- Flashback------**

Era um dia de outono, em que, embora estivesse uma temperatura agradável, nuvens se formavam no céu, sendo impossível ver a luz do sol. Mesmo assim,um casal passeava pelas ruas quase desertas de braços dados. A menina cabelos curtos, com um sorriso no rosto e um curioso chapéu- que não era nem um pouco próprio para o dia- apontava para algumas lojas e lugares, com um entusiasmo contido-porem nítido para o jovem ao seu lado.O garoto cabelos pelos ombros, cuidadosamente desarrumados, com uma face e um ar sério, sem entender porque a garota usava chapéu, em um dia como aquele.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa?- A menina sugeriu,tentando deixar seu namorado mais animado.  
-Pode ser, o que você quer?- ele perguntou.  
-Que tal um bolo?  
-Um bolo heim?- ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Tinham saído para comemorar o aniversário de namoro, idéia dela claro, mesmo que não tivessem dito nada oficialmente ele conseguia adivinhar as intenções dela de comemorar aquela data.- Claro, porque não?

Ela sorriu, ele sorriu atrás dando-lhe um selinho.

-HEEY MATT!

Uma voz gritou, histericamente. Rapidamente a dona da voz se aproximou, câmera na mão, sorriso no rosto- uma mistura entre inveja/malicia e felicidade.

-Posso tirar uma foto?- perguntou por fim.  
-Bem eu..  
Pode sim!- Sua namorada cortou.

O garoto ficou emburrado no mesmo instante, sua namorada sorriu simpática. A menina com máquina na mão sorriu vitoriosa.

-Tudo bem Jun.- Ele disse por fim.

Sora o segurou ainda um pouco mais forte e fez um "V" com os dedos, com um sorriso tímido no , ainda meio de lado apenas manteve a cara emburrada. Jun fez uma cara indecifrável, mas bateu a foto mesmo assim.

-Obrigada.- disse por fim, se curvando levemente e foi embora, tão rápido quanto se aproximou.

Yamato continuou com a cara fechada, nitidamente emburrado. Olhou para a namorada ao lado que, distraída, apenas olhava Jun correndo no lado oposto ao deles.

-Sora...- Ele chamou, e rapidamente a garota o encarou, fazendo-o virar o rosto um tanto sem jeito.- Você não sente ciúmes?

- Ciúmes?- Ela perguntou.- Você é meu namorado não é?

Ele a encarou, um tanto surpreso com a resposta dela.

- Sora...eu não sei... é que...-Ele tornou a virar o rosto para o outro lado, conforme as palavras iam fugindo dele. - E-eu... eu sinto ciúmes de você as vezes... -ele começou a falar mais rápido, sem perceber.- Eu sinto cíúmes quando está rodeada dos seus amigos e não pode me dar atenção... Sinto ciúmes quando algum cara na rua lhe faz um elogio. Eu sinto ciúmes quando você viaja com seu clube de tennis por semanas, ao invés de estar comigo... Mas isso é por que eu.. porquê eu te _**amo **_Sora.

Sora sorriu, com uma felicidade autêntica e olhos doces. Ela segurou firmemente as mãos de Yamato junto com as suas acariciando-as com o polegar.

-Eu também amo você.-disse ternamente.- E também sinto ciúmes as vezes, mesmo que não demonstre sempre. Mas...-essa foi a vez de Sora olhar pro chão, encabulada.- Eu penso que.. a gente via ficar junto.. sempre né?

Ele sorriu e a abraçou firmemente, beijando-a na testa em seguida.

-Vai sim,sempre.

Ela sorriu contente.  
-E Matt,-começou, com uma cara engraçada- Você tem que parar de confundir ciúmes com saudade.  
-Quer dizer que não é a mesma coisa?-ele brincou.  
-Bobo!-exclamou, mostrando a língua.

**------------------------End flashback-------------------**

Yamato meneou a cabeça, observando-a se distanciar com os seus olhos azuis ainda extremamente perdidos. Tirou do bolso um telefone celular, para ouvir uma mensagem de voz em particular na sua secretária eletrônica.

- "Oi, aqui é a Sora, eu sinto muito mais eu não vou poder ir ao parque como tínhamos combinado; minha mãe finalmente conseguiu tirar um tempo de folga e estamos indo viajar hoje. Espero que você compreenda. Eu..."

Limpou os olhos com a manga da blusa da escola, sem animo.

"Vou sentir saudades."

- Eu também vou.- Murmurou baixinho, como se alguém realmente fosse responder. Fechou o celular dirigindo seu olhar para o céu. Era uma manhã extremamente quente, mas ele nunca sentiu tanto frio como naquele dia. Sentia-se como quem não vê nada a frente, agarrado pela névoa.

Voltou o caminho para casa sozinho, retirou uma caixinha do bolso- que estava lá a tanto tempo!- e a jogou no chão fazendo-a se abrir. O anel rolou até cair em um bueiro, com o irônico e amargo dizer:

"Eu me lembrarei..."

---------------

Edited, por alguma razão 3 parágrafos simplesmente desapareceram da fic ¬¬'


	13. Dia

**O Dia**

_**Eu quero destruir este momento**_

Sora caminhou alguns passos com os olhos e mãos fechadas. Queria sentir firmeza em si mesma. Vacilou, olhou para trás alguns segundos, percebendo que o garoto loiro já partira. Mesmo tendo tomado a decisão firmemente, sentia-se terrível. Olhou para trás vendo Matt caminhar na direção oposta. Mordeu os lábios, imaginando tudo o que tinha significado para ele...

_**Eu quero fugir desses desejos**_

E ele para ela.

_**  
Se eu não fugir, eu continuarei sempre confusa**_

Olhou para o céu com poucas nuvens. Por algum motivo, teve a impressão de que o dia lhe sorria, tentando lhe consolar. Deixou uma risada lhe sair pelo canto da boca. Que coisa mais boba! Teve, pelo menos o pensamento de que havia tomado a decisão certa.

_**eu quero me unir a este momento**_

Quando chegou ao seu destino final, ficou paralisada na porta. Levantou a mão para tocar a campainha, mas a coragem a deixou. Seria mesmo a melhor hora? Não deveria esperar um pouco mais?

_**eu não consigo me entender**_

Suspirou. Erguendo a mão mais uma vez, teve a impressão de já ter vivido essa cena e de ter falhado. Não queria falhar novamente.

_**Eu espero estar pronta para recomeçar**_

* * *

Quando Taichi chegou a sua casa naquele dia, só teve um pensamento sobre si mesmo: era um completo idiota. Um cretino, um insensível.. um um...

A Droga, nem tinha palavras o suficiente para se descrever.

_**Se eu seguir**_

Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente na cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro por alguns ser o pior amigo do mundo, o que estava fazendo com Sora não era justo e precisaria se desculpar por isso. Mas ele estava tão cansado de sempre deixa-la ir. Mesmo tendo aquela conversa com o Matt, gostaria que , pelo menos dessa vez ela ficasse, mas seria covarde demais de sua parte pedir isso. Acabou por se afastar, mesmo sabendo que até essa decisão não era a decisão mais certa a se tomar...

_**as memórias  
que se despedaçaram**_

Respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos, deixando sua mente se perder em memórias.

**------------------------Flashback--**

- A Sora está?

- Vou chamar!- A mãe da garota lhe sorriu.- Sente-se, fique a vontade.

Taichi sentara-se folgadamente no sofá, já visitara Sora tantas vezes que lhe era permitido dispensar todas as formalidades- e algumas boas maneiras.

Decidiram sair, para compensar a briga de alguns dias atrás- uma briga boba por causa de um par de presilhas de cabelo. Taichi estava a imaginar que, fora a foto que tinha tirado para mostrar-lhe- ela jamais usaria aquela presilha na vida dela.

- Podemos ir?- A menina perguntou atrás dele.

Assustou-se e se virou para ela, logo seu rosto corou.

Sora estava arrumada, como se fosse sair de verdade. Quer dizer, como se não fosse sair com ele. A menina usava uma regata branca e uma saia azul- Saia? A SORA usando uma SAIA??? Ele nunca a tinha visto com algo próximo a isso. Ademais, estava sem o chapéu em sua cabeça... Usava...

_**Eu posso retornar aqueles velhos tempos...  
**_

As presilhas que ele lhe dera e que causaram tanta confusão.

-Então, onde vamos? – Sora perguntou, percebendo que o amigo estava mudo.

- Que? – Perguntou com o se estivesse acordando.- Por que você está vestida assim?

- Porque? Não Posso?- Perguntou, em um tom de vergonha e nervosismo.

-Claro que pode!- Tai disse, balançando as mãos em desculpas, tentando evitar outra briga.- De qualquer forma...nós vamos no cinema não é?

Tai perguntou diretamente, sem sequer se constranger. Estava acostumado a sair com Sora desde pequeno. Ir ao cinema pelo menos umas cinco vezes era rotina nas férias. As vezes Hikari-chan os acompanhava, quando o filme era de seu interesse, mas na maioria dos casos era só mesmo os dois e assistiam todo o tipo de filme que lhes viesse a mente. Sora parecia gostar dos comentários e piadas durante os filmes e Tai... Gostava de ter alguém que ria das coisas que ele falava.

-Mas... Só vamos nós dois?- Sora perguntou, parecia envergonhada.

Taichi não entendeu o motivo da pergunta de primeira.

- A Hikari não quis vir.- Ele respondeu.- Ela não gosta muito de filmes de ação e...

Percebeu que Sora já baixara a cabeça e encolhera os ombros. Tinha algo errado.

- Tai...Eu não sei...

**como um jovem garoto**

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando entender o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas parecia confuso demais o que passava na cabeça dela.

- Não é melhor a gente chamar mais alguém pra ir junto? Sei lá, passeio com os outros...

-Qual o problema da gente ir no cinema sozinhos Sora? – Ele perguntou, já um pouco zangado.

Sora encolheu mais os ombros encarando o chão meio vermelha.

_**Sinto vontade de chorar  
**_

Foi então que lhe caiu a primeira ficha. Eles estavam crescendo. Sora, mais rápido do que ele, pelo que podia perceber. Não queria mais ir ao cinema somente com ele, já estava grande o suficiente para se sentir desconfortável pela maneira que eles ficavam juntos-até parecem namorados!- As mães de ambos brincavam, mas antes ela não ligava.

- Tá, tudo bem.- Taichi soltou por fim.- Pode chamar os outros.

-Arigatou, Taichi.- Sora soltou sorrindo, correndo para pegar o telefone.

-Tai, você sabe se o Matt já voltou da casa da vó dele?- Ela perguntou com o telefone em mãos.

_**pelo choque que tive...**_

Foi então que caiu a segunda ficha. Ela não os via como namorados e nem como possíveis namorados. Por isso ela queria mais pessoas com eles, para que a situação não ficasse esquisita. Mas mais do que isso, ela estava arrumada. Arrumada pra alguém que ela poderia ver como possível namorado... Pra alguém que não era ele...

- Já sim...-ele respondeu desanimado.

-Ótimo!-Ela respondeu.- vou convidar ele e o Takeru..tem certeza que não quer chamar a Hikari-chan?

Tai fez que não com a cabeça, aproximou-se dela enquanto ela discava alguns números no telefone e a abraçou. Sora ficou estática por alguns segundos sem compreender, mas para Tai, era suficiente apenas o abraço.

_**meu coração ficou fora de controle**_

Ele nunca imaginou que aquele dia chegaria. Nunca imaginou que a Sora, um dia iria embora... Ele nunca imaginou que um dia...

**pelo amanhã que começou a correr**

Os dois iriam crescer.

* * *

_**Se viver é uma batalha,  
**_

Sora finalmente tinha reunido coragem o suficiente, mas antes que apertasse a campainha, a porta se abriu.

-Oi!- Disse um pouco surpresa.

-Sora-chan!- Hikari exclamou contente e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.- O que está fazendo plantada ai fora? Entra!

Antes que pudesse pronunciar alguma coisa, a menina já tinha lhe puxado para dentro da casa, fazendo-a se sentar no sofá.Kari a observava com uma cara curiosa e um riso contido, o que a fez corar um pouco. Parece que a menina já adivinhara seus planos.

_**vencer ou perder...**_

-Escuta, acho que você veio pra falar com o Tai não é?

Sora permaneceu em silêncio, mas já sabia que Kari entenderia até mesmo essa resposta.

-Ele está no quarto!- Kari exclamou, levantando-se.- Não saiu a tarde toda de lá, aquele preguiçoso! Pode bater na porta e falar com ele, sei que ele não está dormindo... Kari deu uma pausa em sua fala, fechando os olhos. Sora a fitou, meio confusa e assustada.

-Meu irmão... Sempre esteve esperando que você viesse falar com ele Sora-chan. Ele está cordado com certeza.

-Mas agora eu tenho que sair!!!- A menina disse abrindo os olhos finalmente.-Vou me encontrar com o TK,parece que ele tem algo importante pra me dizer...

Ela começou a caminhar até a porta, Sora ficou mais assustada ainda, se levantando atrás dela.

-Espera um pouquinho... Kari...

_**ninguém pode ajudar**_

Ela parou na porta, olhou para Sora mais uma vez.

Sora... Acho que o Tai espera que você fique... Sabe? Mas.. se você tiver que ir, acho que ele vai agüentar isso mais uma vez, então, não se preocupe. Tá?

Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Sora sozinha no meio da sala. Sentou-se. Estava a mais uma porta de distância de seu objetivo.

-Pra que tantas portas?- murmurou para si, olhou para o lado, fitando a paisagem da sacada, apreciando um entardecer de cores alaranjadas.

_**Pelo menos isso, eu entendo**_

**_--------------Flashback----------_**

"TAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"-

A garota gritou ao ver o amigo sendo levado, junto com um enorme dinossauro metálico, para outro lugar. Um lugar que nenhum deles sabia onde mais uma vez chamando seu nome, em vão. Ele desaparecera por completo e, provavelmente, não voltaria tão logo. Sentia-se péssima: ele tinha arriscado sua vida para salva-la e ela nada pôde fazer por ele.

Encarou os demais buscando apoio, mas eles pareciam tão perdidos quanto ela. Teve medo, sem a presença de Taichi como manteria todos eles unidos?

-Temos.. temos que procurá-lo!- Exclamou.

Os demais assentiram com a cabeça, um tanto cansados. Sora não gostava muito de bancar a líder, mas tinha de procurar o amigo. O que seria do grupo sem ele?

O que seria _**dela**_ sem ele?- refletiu.

-Taichi... por favor volte logo... –murmurou baixinho.

* * *

Taichi abriu a porta de seu quarto Finalmente resolvera se levantar e tomar alguma atitude, não poderia ficar a espera o dia inteiro. Antes que pudesse sair porem, um corpo caiu para trás, em sua direção. Meio por susto e meio por reflexos, ele o segurou, antes que se esborrachasse no chão.

-Sora?

A menina estava apoiada na porta à algum tempo, distraída com os próprios pensamentos, nem percebera a porta se abrindo. Tai encarou Sora meio desorientado, meio desconcertado, totalmente sem saber o que dizer.

Ficaram sem graça por alguns instantes. Sora pensou que, ao vê-lo, talvez encontrasse as palavras certas. Taichi imaginou que conseguiria encontrar as tais palavras no meio do caminho para vê-la. Mas ambos não conseguiram falar nada.

_**mesmo tentando me esconder**_

"Estou sendo patético."- Pensou.

Imaginou quais os motivos a teriam levado até a sua casa. Imaginou que estava preocupada com ele, mesmo depois de sua atitude estúpida para com ela. Imaginou que ela queria explicações para essas atitudes estúpidas.

Imaginou que ela estava indo embora...Novamente.

_**pensando no presente**_

-Você... veio me falar algo?

Ele perguntou, tentando agir naturalmente, mas isso não era possível. Seus olhos ansiosos e suas batidas fortes no peito o denunciavam.

Mas, fosse qual fosse a resposta dela, ele estaria pronto.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?- soltou por fim.

Espantou-se . Mas acabou por lhe assentir com a cabeça.

Sora sorriu, meio nervosa, virou o rosto para cima, para que pudesse encará-lo melhor,enquanto ele ainda a segurava.

- Será que, poderíamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu antes e...

_**Certamente o amanhã será brilhante**_

Construir... Novas lembranças?

Ele a abraçou com todo carinho possível, sem fala, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

_**não precisarei voltar na minha infância**_

E assim seria. E ele ensinaria, lhe ensinaria tudo de novo. Passaria tudo de novo. Mesmo que tivesse de deixá-la no fim. Mesmo que ela fosse embora, ele não se importaria desde que Sora fosse feliz outra vez. Desde que ela ficasse feliz em se tornar sua tão querida amiga de infância. Desde que pudessem formar novas lembranças juntos, fossem quais fossem.

_**Eu quero continuar seguindo em frente  
**_

Sora sorriu,apenas deixando-se ser envolvida pelo abraço. Não importava mais o que a velha Sora pensaria. Tinha que continuar e tinha a certeza que continuara da maneira certa...

a_**penas, viver, seguindo em frente**_

E também... tudo o que a velha Sora lhe deixara...

.

Eram lembranças, daquele garoto.

_**como aquele jovem garoto daquele dia**_

**_------------------FlashBack---------------_**_**  
**_

-VENCEMOS VENCEMOS!!!

Taichi gritou, ao final da partida de futebol, sendo abraçados por todos da equipe. Ele e os demais estavam ensopados de suor, mas ninguém se importava de fato. Queriam repartir aquela alegria de vender um campeonato, todos juntos.

Mesmo Sora- a única menina da equipe- abraçava o amigo com felicidade, sem se importar com o suor alheio.

Quando a festa terminou e os troféus e medalhas foram entregues, cada jogador voltou para sua casa, acompanhado dos pais. Restaram apenas Sora e Taichi,- Sora, porque sua mãe não aprovava a filha praticar esportes tão "violentos e masculinos" e Tai, porque seus pais não se deram o trabalho de aparecer.

Ambos resolveram ir embora caminhando juntos para casa

-Foi um ótimo jogo!- Sora exclamou.

-Aham.- Ele soltou, se lembrando com olhos brilhantes da partida.- Você fez um golaço!

-Ah... só porque você passou a bola pra mim na hora certa.- Respondeu, um pouco envergonhada, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

_**Eu nasci para presenciar**_

Olharam para o céu, percebendo que já entardecia. A menina parou de caminhar, apenas para contemplar a paisagem. Sentiu uma alegria ainda maior invadindo-a, mas não conseguia explicar ao certo. Sugou todo o ar que conseguia, preenchendo seus pulmões, como se isso multiplicasse aquele sentimento.

_**o ar que eu respirei quando era criança**_

-Sora, ta tudo bem?- Tai perguntou meio preocupado, sem entender o motivo da parada da menina.- Tá cansada? Quer que eu leve sua mala?

-Não, não precisa. Eu só estava admirando o céu...- Ela respondeu. Parou por alguns segundos, pensativa. Aquele dia tinha sido tão bom que ela nem encontrava palavras para explicar. Mas.. por outro lado, tinha um pouco de medo de dias como aquele não voltarem a se repetir. Olhou para o amigo ao seu lado com o canto do olho. Será que viveria dias como aquele novamente?

- Tai, será que vamos jogar futebol e ganhar partidas mais vezes?

-Claro Sora!- Exclamou rindo, como se ela tivesse feito uma pergunta realmente muito boba.- - Até a gente ficar velho!

-Sei...-Ela lhe disse, meio entristecida e meio por manha, inflando as bochechas.- Quando crescer, vai se esquecer completamente de mim!

_**Eu sou um bebê, eu quero chorar**_

-Não vou não! Eu nunca ia me esquecer de você Sora! É minha melhor amiga!

A garota lhe mostrou um sorriso amável que o fez corar.

_**A dor que consegui com tudo isso**_

-Eu também nunca vou me esquecer de você Tai!!!

_**é agradável**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Está tudo pronto?- Tai perguntou aos amigos, que fizeram um gesto positivo para ele.-Ótimo.

Caminhou até a porta e olhou para o corredor onde duas garotas estavam em pé. Encarou menina a de cabelo rosa e lhe fez um gesto positivo com o polegar. A menina sorriu, colocando ambas as mãos no ombro da amiga,guiando-a.

Sora podia ouvir murmúrios dos amigos. Tinha uma venda nos olhos, pois diziam que ela nada poderia ver, já que lhe fariam uma surpresa. Ela esperava mais uma das festas de Mimi, mas não parecia se tratar disso. Estava realmente curiosa pra saber o que estava acontecendo, tentou tirar a venda mas foi impedida.

-Nada disso, tem que esperar até chegar.

Reconheceu a voz de Yamato, até mesmo ele estava ali, tomando parte disso tudo! Céus o que estavam planejando?

Taichi olhou para o amigo, meio receoso, mas ele apenas lhe soltou um sorriso amarelo de volta assentindo com a cabeça. Taichi compreendeu, murmurando um "obrigado" silencioso.

-Podemos ir?- Hikari perguntou, quebrando o silêncio enquanto segurava firmemente a mão de Takeru. Davis olhou meio enciumado, mas preferiu disfarçar á fazer um escândalo, o que foi muito apreciado por todos.

-Não vejo nenhum problema, estão todos prontos?-Izzy perguntou, olhando os demais.

-Vamos nessa pessoal. -Joe encorajou.- Não podemos ficar aqui a tarde inteira.

-Myako, quer fazer as honras?-Izzy perguntou, olhando para a garota de cabelos roxos que até então permanecera calada, de braços dados com Ken.

-Vamos nessa!- Gritou animada. - Digiportal abra, Digiescolhidos aqui vamos nós!!!

Sora sentiu seu corpo ser sugado o que a deixou terrivelmente assustada. Logo uma sensação morna lhe percorreu, enquanto sentia uma espécie de formigamento. Não conseguia escutar nada e se perguntava onde estavam todos. Sequer lhe passou pela cabeça tirar venda, já que comprimia os olhos pelo medo. Logo o formigamento lhe abandonou e sentiu alguém segurar firmemente sua mão.

_**Eu nasci para presenciar**_

-Já pode retirar a venda.- Taichi lhe disse, de uma maneira alegre.

Não foi preciso que dissesse duas vezes, logo Sora a tirou e passou a contemplar aquele. Tinha um céu limpo e azul, com um Sol extremamente brilhante. Olhava em volta e via apenas árvores, flores e um gramado tão verde que parecia que brilhava. De alguma forma, reconhecia aquele lugar, não sabia exatamente como, mas podia _**sentir  
o universo que imaginei quando era criança**_

Seus amigos a observavam com os olhos alegres por algum tempo. A sua fascinação e nostalgia a impediam de fazer perguntas, ela só queria contemplar e sentir aquele mundo para qual a trouxeram.

_**A dor que consegui com tudo isso**_

Logo sentiu uma pequena tristeza por não conseguir se lembrar compeltamente de um lugar como aquele, mas, pelo menos, tinha pedaços dele em seus sonhos.

E isso era o suficiente.  
_**é agradável**_

Olhou para frente, percebendo que um arbusto se mexia, no principio assustou-se, porem...

_**O caminho de amanhã da minha vida...**_

- Sora!- Um pássaro rosa correu até ela e a abraçou, começando a chorar. _Sora, Sora,Sora....

A menina sentiu-se surpresa, mas, sem entender porque, lágrimas começaram se formar em seus olhos também. Abraçou aquela criaturinha, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. Pyomon se afundou no abraço da amiga. Sentira tanto a sua falta! Teve medo de que não a reconhecesse, mas se a abraçava, mesmo que apenas em seu coração, Sora se lembrava dela! _**  
**_**é amedrontador...**

- Sora, você está bem?- Taichi perguntou, visivelmente preocupado, aproximando-se enquanto os demais se dispersavam.

A menina secou os olhos e sorriu, olhando para ele. Não disse uma única palavra, mas Taichi compreendeu da mesma maneira. Achegou-se mais a ela e a abraçou, dando lhe um beijo na testa.

-Podemos formar nossas lembranças... a partir de hoje.- Taichi lhe sussurrou no ouvido.  
Corou, enquanto sentia as maçãs de see rosto ficarem quentes mas isso...

Era o que ela mais queria.

_**porém, estarei pronta para este caminho**_

* * *

FIM! Finalmente, após 4 anos, cheguei ao fim dessa fic.

**a Música é Tomorrow Way da Yui Makino, espero de coração que tenham gostado do capítulo final.**

**Bjs**


End file.
